The Missing Piece
by Alice R. Llewelyn
Summary: Something wasn't right. Something was wrong. She didn't remember that hand print, etched into the walls. That hand wasn't hers. And it certainly was not Ron's or Harry's hand. A sick feeling settled into her stomach. If what Harry said was true, she had lost two years' worth of birthdays, dinners, family gatherings, laughs, tears, joys, and anxieties.
1. Chapter 1

__Disclaimer: The settings and characters used in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from this whatsoever.

Author's Note: So all memory charm stories I know of seem to involve Draco losing his memory. But I wanted to change that. So here's my spin. Please enjoy(:

* * *

_Chapter One_

**Day: 01**

The gentle morning sun coaxed Hermione Granger's eyes to open warily and lazily. She had awoken from a long night's sleep, yet she felt oddly tired. She opened her mouth and let out a long yawn, and she stretched out on the bed, waking up her limbs. Hermione sat up in bed, still groggy from sleep, a bit disoriented, and out of focus, as she tried to remember how she got to her flat last night. Somewhere, she noted that it was unusual to wake up so tired and off focus, but she paid no mind.

There was a soft, tentative knock on the door, and to Hermione's surprise, Harry popped his head inside. He looked a bit worried and hesitant as he looked around the room, but he smiled as he saw Hermione, up and awake.

"Harry? What are you doing here so early?" She asked her best friend with surprise. Harry bit his lip, looking around the room once more. Hermione looked back at him with a cheerful, patient expression.

"I just stopped by to see how you're doing." He finally replied, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him with a small click.

"Oh I'm fine. Just a bit tired from sleeping… Did they owl you yet?" Hermione said, adjusting her comforter to protect herself from the coolness of the room. Harry's face showed a hint of mild concern, and his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Who?" Harry hesitantly and slowly walked forward, and sat on the foot of her bed. He looked as if he were debating whether he should even be there. Hermione broke into a smile, unaware of her best friend's emotions and body language.

"The letter from the Ministry you're been waiting for. You know, about your application to the Auror Department?"

"Oh…" Harry uttered. He looked at her, the concern on his face growing more and more prominent. He looked like he was having a hard time masking his emotions. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words did not come out until a few seconds later. "Yeah, I got it." Hermione's face lit up and she clapped her hands together in joy.

"That's great, Harry! I knew you'd get it!"

"What's the last thing you remember, Hermione?" Harry asked her quietly, ignoring her joy. He did not bother to mask his confusion and concern. Hermione didn't worry about his emotions, however. Instead, she thought back to the last thing she remembered, which was yesterday night, when Ron, Harry, Ginny, and she went out to celebrate her birthday. She voiced this memory, and Harry looked away, worried. Hermione thought she should perhaps be worried but couldn't see why.

"What's today's date, Hermione?" It was a question, but it sounded a lot like a statement.

"September 18th, 1999." She replied with a quizzical look. She moved her toes beneath the covers, and watched them while she waited for Harry's reply. Harry took a deep breath and nodded to himself.

"What's up, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking from her toes, to Harry, and back again.

"Nothing to worry about just yet, Hermione." He said in a brotherly tone. Hermione lifted an eyebrow in response, but Harry didn't decipher his words. Instead, he got up, and told her to get some sleep, before leaving the room.

V^V^V^V^V^V

Around mid-day, Hermione began to feel hungry, so she crawled out of her bed, and left her bedroom. She was barely down the hall, grasping her stomach in anticipation of the food she had planned to make, when she caught a glimpse of her living room.

She let out a gasp. It was completely bare. The shelves that had once held her most treasured books were completely empty. The sofa she had sat in countless times while the fire roared in the fireplace had disappeared. Her pictures of Ron and Harry; her mom and dad, were all gone. She froze, completely doused in shock. _NoNoNoNo, _she repeated as she scanned the room with frantic eyes. She walked out of the living room, made a right into the kitchen, and found it empty as well. Everything was gone. Someone had been here, and was careful not to leave anything behind. Her first thought: she had been robbed. But upon closer inspection she discarded that thought. What thief would steal _everything_? What happened? She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, and walked back into the bare living room in a daze, and just stood there. Her eyes caught something in the wall, a shape, which looked as if someone had made an imprint while the paint was still wet. She didn't remember painting her walls baby blue. Her walls were beige. They had always been beige. They were beige yesterday. She had furniture yesterday. She walked closer to the mark on the wall, and found it was someone's hand, too big to be hers. She didn't remember that hand print, etched into the walls. That hand wasn't hers. And it certainly was not Ron's or Harry's hand. No one touches her walls when there's wet paint on them. No one. A sick feeling settled into her stomach. Something wasn't right. Something was wrong.

**Day: 02**

Hermione had greeted the day cheerfully, and in a better mood. She didn't feel as off focus, and dazed as yesterday, which she blamed on her excess of sleep. But as yesterday's discovery came crawling back into her mind, she felt slightly depressed and her confusion returned. Hermione sat helplessly in the middle of the living room, at a loss of what to do. She heard the distant popping noise of apparition in front of her door, and looked up from her spot in the middle of the empty room.

"Come in." she called towards the door, knowing it was Harry and Ginny. She was expecting them. They both came into her flat with the same hesitance as Harry had the previous day, though trying not to show it. Harry smiled at her, as Hermione got up from the floor, and Ginny looked at her wearing the best sympathetic look Hermione had ever seen on the red-head's face to date.

"How are you?" Harry asked cautiously. Hermione knew this meant something else by the way he looked nervously around the room. She had the feeling Harry knew why all her possessions were missing, because he would have asked about them. Hermione suddenly felt close to tears, and there was a huge knot in her throat, which made her throat hurt. She looked around the room and back at Harry and Ginny in a way that said, "Can you believe this?" She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out except a small croak. Ginny looked at Harry, and back at Hermione with a nervous expression, and Harry looked very uncomfortable. Hermione took a sharp inhale.

"Everything is gone. Everything." Harry just nodded, looked down at his feet, and anxiously twiddled his fingers.

"Where did everything go?" She asked weakly, sitting back down on the floor, and tracing her fingers along the hard wood floor. She felt empty. Like she was missing out on something, but that was ridiculous.

"Harry…" Ginny said, looking at him with a soft expression, and soothingly urging him to reply.

"Hermione, there is something you need to know." Harry replied, sitting down on the floor and puling Ginny with him. Hermione noted he looked scared, and a bit hesitant. She regarded him with a patient expression. Hermione got the feeling she didn't know about something that they both did, and she wanted desperately to know what it was. A stray tear slid down her cheek, and Hermione quickly wiped it away before it was seen.

"You know how you said yesterday that it was September 18th, 1999?" Harry began. Hermione nodded, remembering Harry's previous visit well.

"Well, it wasn't. Yesterday was September 20th. Today is September 21st. "

Hermione eyed Harry warily, not sure where he was going with this. She smiled at how ridiculous he was being. She was a few days off. Okay. Harry looked at Hermione, then down at the ground again before speaking.

"Today is September 21st… 2001." Harry's voice bounced off the empty walls, forming an echo. Hermione's smile faded slowly once she caught sight of the couple's dejected expressions. She stayed silent for a long time, trying to digest his words.

"How can it be 2001. Three days ago we went to celebrate my 18th birthday." She stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Hermione," Ginny spoke, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Her voice was gentle; the same tone one would use if one was talking to a frightened three year old. Ginny looked as if she were trying to pick her words carefully, for fear that Hermione would flip out. The tension and silence in the room, combined with Hermione's confusion, caused her to feel sick with nervousness.

"What?" Hermione urged her friend. Ginny looked at Harry quickly, before making up her mind.

"Hermione you've… lost your memories." There was dead silence, in which the knot in Hermione's throat grew, and tears spilled freely down her cheeks. Her face scrunched up in a mixture of agony and confusion, and her chin quivered. Hermione let out a sob, and Ginny immediately threw herself onto of Hermione, embracing her in a tight hug and caressing the back of Hermione's head in consolation. Not once did Hermione question the authenticity of Ginny's previous statement, because once it was said out loud, a part of Hermione knew it was true. The walls, the lack of furniture supported this realization. Her friends would never lie to her either. Ginny rocked her back and forth and Hermione sank into her arms, sobbing freely. If what Harry said was true, and it was 2001, she had lost two years' worth of memories. Two years. Two years of birthdays, dinners, family gatherings, laughs, tears, joys, and anxieties. Hermione pulled away from Ginny, and wiped her eyes. Hermione saw Ginny was crying as well.

"H-how?" She whimpered through her dry sobs. "Where's all my stuff?" Harry and Ginny gave each other a look.

"Where's all my stuff, Harry?" Hermione repeated, imagining her furniture lying deserted on a street corner. Her imagination got the best of her sometimes.

"Malfoy Manor." Harry reluctantly answered. He did not meet her eyes, and his facial expression dictated he wanted nothing but to be under and invisibility cloak at that moment.

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed in both shock and disbelief. Had she heard wrong? Why would all her things be in Malfoy Manor? How did they get there? She pictured Draco Malfoy burning all her furniture in the middle of his decadent living room. Ginny and Harry dropped their heads in shame.

"What is my stuff—" The question was half way out of her mouth before she decided she did not want to hear the answer. She had a feeling she knew the answer. And she did not like the answer in her head. Hermione grabbed her head with her hands, looking up to the heavens, and grasping her bushy curls in her fists. She never believed in a god, but perhaps right now was the best time to subscribe herself to a religion. She slid her hands down the front of her face and dropped them at her sides.

"Listen, there's a lot of things you missed—" Harry began.

"Really?! You don't say?!" She interrupted, her voice laced with heavy sarcasm. She sounded angry and hurt by everything going on.

"Hermione, listen, everything will be all right, we will explain soon, we promise!" Ginny said frantically. "Come live with me and Harry for a while, so you're not alone—" Ginny cut herself off as soon as she saw Hermione shaking her head furiously. Hermione was on the edge of tears once more.

"No, I'd like to be alone." She whispered to both her friends.

"Are you sure? I'd—"

Hermione nodded, and Ginny cut herself off once more.

"Okay." Ginny muttered quietly. She heaved a deep sigh.

"Please go." Hermione croaked through the knot still in her throat. She didn't want to see anyone, or talk, or hear explanations. A part of her was missing, and she needed to be alone until she was ready to face it. Ginny and Harry both rose from the floor simultaneously and without a word, taking Hermione's cue to leave.

"We'll be back tomorrow." Said Harry. Hermione nodded, and rose as well.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to face Hermione, his best friend, who did not remember anything that had happened in the last two years.

"Will I get better? Will the memories… come back?"

Harry looked away sadly. Hermione waited, her stomach churning with anticipation.

"Yes." He said quietly, once he looked back up. Hermione felt some consolation at his words, and nodded once more. Once Ginny and Harry left, Hermione turned around and let out contained sobs that filled the empty room. Empty, like her memories of the past two years.

* * *

Author's Note: There's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy, and please please feel free to review! This story is truly a work in progress, because unlike my other stories, I have not completed this one. Your reviews will truly keep me going, and be the judge of whether this story truly sees its end ( I truly will try to complete it I promise).


	2. Chapter 2

__Disclaimer: All characters in this story as well as references to places and things in Harry Potter are owned by J.K. Rowling. Healer Greene is my character. This disclaimer applies to all installments of _The Missing Piece_.

Author's Note: Here is chapter two! Hope you all enjoy! And yes, Draco finally makes his entrance in this chapter, for those of you wondering.

* * *

_The Missing Piece _Chapter Two

**Day: 03**

If anyone passed by the door to Hermione's flat, they would hear her cries of agony, and her broken voice, wailing the same word over and over: _why?_ Why her? Why now? Why? The mind was the organ most valued by her. Memories and knowledge were absolutely priceless. The fact that she had let go of _two years_' worth of them was as absolutely heart breaking as the cries Hermione emitted from her mouth.

**Day: 05**

"Oh. Hello." Hermione said, attempting to sound normal as she opened the door. Harry stood in the hallway, and behind him, a St. Mungo's Healer. She felt a stab of frustration upon seeing the Healer. She was not sick, nor was she in critical danger. She just… didn't remember. But Hermione looked at the female Healer and forced out a smile, and stepped aside so that both people could come in. The healer looked around her empty flat with a knowing look, and Hermione wondered how many people knew about her state.

"Hermione, this is Healer Greene. She has to check up on you every so often." Harry said in a business-like tone, which made Hermione feel like she was some patient with behavioral problems. She didn't like the woman already. Just because she was here, when Hermione felt she did not have to be. But a part of her told her that Healer Greene was just here to help, and that it was simply St. Mungo's procedure to check up on their patients. Hermione forced out another smile, and directed it at the woman. Healer Greene looked to be about 30 years old, with frizzy blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes. She was a round, stocky, and well-proportioned woman, who looked eager to do her job. The woman smiled kindly, and sympathetically, as if Hermione was a lost case, and she was just here to make Hermione's life easier. Hermione looked around nervously at Harry, conveying with her eyes to him that she did not like this situation at all.

"Hello Hermione, how are you?" the Healer asked, in a tone that made Hermione feel like she was being treated like a three year old instead of an eightee—twenty year old.

"I am perfectly _fine_, thank you." Hermione replied curtly, straining to remain polite. The woman merely nodded, and pulled out a clip board.

"Do you mind if I ask any questions, dear?"

"Not at all, please, sit down." Hermione said as politely as she could, given her situation. She gestured to the floor with her hand, catching Harry's amused look, and the Healer's uncomfortable expression. The healer pulled out her wand, and conjured three chairs from thin air, and set them down in the middle of the room. Vaguely, Hermione wondered where her wand was, and made a note to ask Harry before he left. She sat down on one of the wooden chairs, and the healer took the chair in front of her. Harry sat down last, taking the chair that was left over.

"Okay. Hermione, can you tell me the last thing you remember?" Healer Greene asked, her quill poised over the clipboard she held. Hermione began telling her about her eighteenth birthday celebration two years ago. The Healer merely nodded after each pause in Hermione's story, writing furiously upon the clipboard.

"Would you mind describing how you felt upon waking up three days ago?" The woman asked without looking up, after Hermione had finished. Hermione sighed, thinking back to when she woke up.

"I remember… I felt a bit confused, dazed, and off focus. I felt like I hadn't missed anything, until Harry told me. But I knew something was off, I just didn't know what." Hermione replied honestly, feeling a knot form inside her throat once more. _This cannot be happening. This is all a dream. _ She told herself, as the Healer continued to write down Hermione's words. She took a sigh to steady herself.

"Okay, that is perfectly fine to feel that way on the first day you know. When large parts of the memory are removed from the mind, it leaves the person in a state of disorientation for a while. It goes away after—"

"After about twenty-four hours, yes." Hermione cut in. "I read about memory charms in _Memory Charms and the Mind_ during my youth." Harry grinned, highly amused by the conversation. Healer Greene's mouth was frozen in the shape of the word she was going to say next.

"Very good." The Healer replied, after a short pause. "Now, how are you getting along with your lack of memory? "

"Fine. I feel normal, except of course, I have no recollection of the past two years." Hermione cleared her throat, trying to loosen the knot in her throat, because the last thing she wanted to do was show weakness in front of this woman.

"Okay. Thank you Miss Granger, that will be all the questions I will ask for today. I will return in two days, and check up on you. Please don't attempt to remember anything you may have forgotten, because we do not know if it will be either harmful or helpful to you." The woman stood then, and faced Harry. "Thank you Mr. Potter. If I could see you outside for a moment?" Harry nodded, with a flickering look at Hermione, and then proceeded to the door. Hermione felt a stab of frustration at the fact that whatever they had to discuss, which was her, obviously, couldn't be said in front of her. When they had closed the door behind them, Hermione moved closer and pressed her ear to the door to listen.

"Mr. Potter, I have seen many cases identical to this one. I have her reports from her stay at St. Mungo's, and from what I just gathered, I do not see anything different from the other patients suffering from this same problem." There was a pause, and Harry's nervous voice spoke next.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying, Mr. Potter, that it's best if Miss Granger moves on. She will not recuperate her memories. What was casted upon her was an irreversible charm. There is not much left to do but allow her to move on as if nothing happened."

There was a tense silence on the other side of the door, and Hermione raised one hand to her mouth to keep from making any noise. Silent tears were spilling down her cheeks. Two years' worth of memories… never to be found again? She would have to live with the emptiness forever, while everyone around her remembered.

"It's best if Miss Granger does not know this." The Healer added carefully. Hermione heard Harry sigh, and the floor boards creak beneath his feet.

"She had a life, you know. She has people who care about her. And we will not lie to her. She's stronger than you know, Healer Greene." Harry said, urgency in his voice. Hermione felt a surge of admiration and thankfulness for Harry. Harry Potter, her best friend, who stood up for her when she could not.

"Mr. Potter, as admiring as I find your sentiments, you must understand that I know what I am talking about. I specialize in the field of memory modification. There are just too many memories Miss Granger has lost to gain them again. According to Mr. Malfoy, when she was hit with the charm, she fell backward from impact. The fall caused her to severely injure her head."

Hermione subconsciously raised a hand to feel the back of her head, and felt a small, tender spot there, proving Healer Greene's story true. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. How would Draco Malfoy know how she had hit her head?

"So?" Hermione heard Harry say, clearly misunderstanding the Healer's point.

"Mr. Potter, memory charms and head injuries are not a very good mix." The Healer replied, in the same manner one would throw hints to a clueless person.

Hermione heard Harry heave a sigh and saw the doorknob twitch. She scrambled back to the center of her living room, and sat on a chair, waiting for their return. After a few seconds, the door opened, but only Harry stepped into the living room.

"You heard, didn't you?" Harry muttered, spotting Hermione's tears, and reading her pained eyes. She merely nodded. Harry walked up to her with a quickness that would have surprised Hermione had she not been so disturbed. He took both of her hands in his, and looked deeply into her eyes with a serious and determined look.

"You will remember. You will get better. _I promise."_

Hermione looked away. She wanted to believe him, but the logical side of her squashed out all her hope. The Healer was correct—logic and knowledge supported this—she would not get better. There was another knock on her door, and Hermione rolled her eyes, thinking that the Healer had returned. She could tell Harry had the same thought as he opened the door, just a crack.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded his voice becoming strained ad nervous. Hermione saw him tense up, and she became worried.

"I have to see her, Potter." Replied another male voice. The voice sounded calm, yet bordered on desperate. Hermione registered that the voice sounded distantly familiar, but she could not place it.

"I didn't explain to her yet. She doesn't know." Harry replied, clearly on edge about the person behind the door. Hermione wondered what this was about, and once again felt the familiar feeling of emptiness.

"I don't care. She'll know now."

Harry opened the door all the way, revealing the owner of the distantly familiar voice: Draco Malfoy. Hermione stared at him, both in shock and in disbelief, that he was here. That he wanted to see her. Malfoy regarded her with tender grey eyes, as if she were a beautiful treasure no one could touch. This made Hermione feel awkward, and a foreboding feeling washed through her as she looked to Harry, who looked unsure about what to do.

"Hermione." Malfoy said, close to a whisper. She just stared, a look of revulsion forming on her face. _What did I miss?_ She thought viciously. Her heart began to pump loudly due to nerves, and Hermione felt her palms getting sweaty. Malfoy's face because painfully unsure as seconds progressed.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione said, continuing to regard him in the same manner. A pained look flashed across his pale and pointed features, before they were gone.

"You and I… have been dating for a year."

Hermione froze, looking at Malfoy's hopeful face, and Harry's guilty one, her mouth gaping open. Draco Malfoy; pureblooded supremacist, spoiled, rotten, prejudiced git, dating Hermione Granger; muggle-born, bright, unjudgemental, moral witch? Given Hermione's lack of memory, she couldn't help vehemently denying this.

"Noooooo" she said, in a sarcastically amused tone. "I'm sorry that's…no." Hermione felt a bit guilty about saying this once she caught Malfoy's sad look. He looked as if he were saying goodbye to his most treasured companion, which made Hermione feel almost pitiful. The man was absolutely torn, and heart-broken.

"It's-It's true." Harry said, sporting his best 'I'm-sorry-you-ever-dated-the-git-but-I'm-going-to-have-to-back-him-up-on-this-one' look.

"I know you don't remember yet, Hermione," Malfoy explained, "But we do date. We'll work through this."

Hermione suddenly felt as if she were being forced into something she had no intention of doing.

"Malfoy, I _won't_ remember. It's permanent," Hermione spoke almost painfully, the all too familiar knot in her throat threatening to form again. "Whatever we had… "She trailed off, shaking her head at him, telling him it was clearly over. Malfoy looked quickly at Harry for confirmation, and then back at Hermione, wearing the most heart-broken expression she had ever seen, but it lasted only a few seconds before Malfoy's face molded into something unreadable.

"You'll have your furniture in two days." He said quietly, the crack in his voice betraying his true emotions. He refused to look at Hermione, which made her feel very guilty, but she did not dare take her words back because of how she was making him feel.

And with that, Draco Malfoy turned around and left, slamming the door on his way out.

**Day: 06**

Hermione looked around her empty flat, feeling completely overwhelmed by recent events. Her life had gone by, and she had no knowledge of it passing. It was a dreadful and terrible feeling to witness, and as Hermione sat down upon the bare hard wood floor of her living room, she caught sight of the strange hand print on the wall, and completely broke down. She cried for all that she lost, but most of all, she cried for not having remembered losing her memories at all.

* * *

A/N: Okay that was the chapter! I'm thinking of updating every other day, unless you guys want me to update sooner. Please review and let me know how it's going so far! I appreciate your input!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:  Here is the third chapter ready for your viewing! Just a word of caution, things take a while to unfold. Don't expect Dramione to happen instantly, because half the story is how they get there! But on a different note, this chapter offers a peek at Hermione's forgotten life, which I think you'll find interesting.

* * *

_The Missing Piece _Chapter Three

**Day: 07**

Two carriages had arrived that afternoon with all of Hermione's belongings. Two house elves moved the furniture to the precise place Hermione had them before, by simply snapping their fingers. Hermione had urged them to allow her to help, but they vehemently denied, claiming, "We're very thankful, we are, Mistress Granger, ma'am, but this our job, please!" So Hermione attempted to offer them some food after they were done, in order to repay them, but they did not take that offer either. By evening, however, Hermione regarded her flat with a smile, glad that her furniture was back, and relieved to find it hadn't changed since she last remembered. She tried to forget she couldn't remember, in an attempt to start her life fresh, but things just kept creeping up on her. Like how she actually dated Draco Malfoy. Or how the hand print was still there, upon the baby blue walls. Then her mind would spiral into thinking of all the memories and moments she had lost, and the knot in her throat would return.

She sat on her leather sofa, staring hopelessly at the books that lay on her shelves in front of her, when she heard the familiar sound of an owl, scratching on the window of her kitchen. Curious, she stood, and walked toward the noise, finding a large eagle owl outside, a note tied to its leg… and a newspaper clipping. She opened the window, and untied the note from the owl. Once the note was in her hands, the owl hooted happily, and flew away. She had no idea who the owl belonged to, but she watched it fly away into the horizon, and only when it was nothing but a small dot in the sky, did she turn to her mail. There was a newspaper clipping, from September 20th, 1999. Hermione drew in a breath as she realized this was so close to the last thing she remembered: Her birthday. Her eyes scanned the rest of the short newspaper clipping.

_The Ministry of Magic is proud to announce that the famous war heroine, Hermione J. Granger, will be working at the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt says, "Miss Granger is a brilliant young woman… We expect great things from her while she is here." Miss Hermione Granger has told the _Daily Prophet_ she intends to restore prosperity to the Wizarding World, and will work hard to meet the needs of the magical population._

Hermione released her breath, holding the newspaper clipping as if it were some ancient treasure that held the world's secrets, due to break at any moment. _Department of Magical Law Enforcement…_ This was her dream. Joy filled her every thought, delighted by this huge accomplishment, but it was stomped out of her once she realized she could not and would never, remember this. She put the newspaper clipping down on her wooden dining table, and turned her attention to the piece of parchment attached to it, hoping to find the identity of the sender.

_Here's a clipping from the Prophet, when the Ministry first hired you for your job. You were only eighteen, the youngest person to ever work at the Ministry, especially fresh out of Hogwarts. Needless to say, you did an amazing job reshaping the way Law Enforcement worked. I hope my elves put everything back in order for you, and I hope you're comfortable. _

_I know you may have given up on recovering your memories, but I have not. _

There was no signature, but Hermione had no problem figuring out who it was. The last line of the letter rang out inside her mind, filling her with a mixture of feelings even she could not describe. _I know you may have given up on recovering your memories, but I have not._ Hermione didn't know whether to feel angry or appreciative, because she did want to know what had happened in the past two years, but she had the nagging feeling this was all part of Draco Malfoy's master plan to make her fall for him again. She snorted to herself. How did she ever end up with him? The last time she ever remembered seeing him was after the Final Battle of Hogwarts, in the Great Hall with his parents. How did he put aside his prejudices for her? Hermione remembered the tender look he had given her the first time he walked into her flat, and the crushed face he wore when she practically told him they were over. Could they have both had something? Something… meaningful? Hermione placed the note besides the newspaper clipping, thinking it was a waste of her time and energy to focus on her supposed relationship with Malfoy, when she would never remember it. She should move forward, and leave her forgotten past behind. That was her final decision.

Hermione heard the pop of apparition and a knock on her door two seconds later. She sighed heavily in order to clear her thoughts and rid herself of lingering sadness, and placed a cheerful expression on her face when she opened the door.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione didn't need to force a cheerful expression any longer. She hugged Ron Weasley tightly; she couldn't remember the last time she actually saw him.

"Hermione, how are you?" He asked her, returning her hug which lifted her feet off the ground.

"Fine, come in!" she said, breaking away from her best friend with a smile. Harry looked positively gleeful as both men stepped into her flat, looking around to her newly furnished home.

"Moved back in, huh?" Ron observed, sitting on the leather sofa. "Got any food?"

Hermione chuckled, feeling like she had never lost her memories in the first place. She jokingly rolled her eyes and ventured into the kitchen, scanning her cabinets for something to eat.

"So what brings you guys here?" Hermione asked, while returning with a plate of cauldron cakes. Apparently the house elves stocked her house with food as well, because she didn't remember buying them at all. Harry and Ron dug right in, and the hungry animalistic look on Ron's face as he devoured his cake made Hermione forget about how the mysterious food showed up.

" 'Um 'an'ed 'oo know if oo'd 'ome 'ovuh for 'inner." Pieces of cauldron cake spat out of Ron's mouth as he replied and Hermione gave him a disapproving, yet lovable look.

"He said, 'Mum wanted to know if you'd come over for dinner'" Harry translated. Over the years, Harry had become a master in translating Ron's words while speaking with a mouth full of food. Hermione was unsure. She wanted to see the Weasleys, but didn't know what to expect… she didn't want to be treated like Healer Greene treated her the previous day. But she reluctantly accepted, because she knew how anxious they probably were about her situation, and probably wanted to see if she was doing okay.

" Great. " Ron articulated, having swallowed the cake fully now. " Dinner starts at six. We still live at the Burrow. Can you apparate?" Ron got up, stuffing two cauldron cakes in his pocket.

"I think so, yes." She replied. She felt a bit taken aback that the dinner was today, and in two hours, no less. She wanted time to prepare herself mentally for this, and not getting that time made her feel a bit flustered.

"All right, see you then Hermione," Ron said, heading for the door. Harry followed. Hermione suddenly remembered something she needed to ask Harry.

"Oh, Harry, do you happen to know where my wand is?"

"I think Malfoy has it. I'll ask him for it." Harry said simply. Hermione nodded, feeling frustrated at the fact that Malfoy seemed to have all her possessions. Hermione couldn't help feeling that what they had must have been pretty serious if she had moved her furniture there, and he had her wand.

Hermione nodded, and said a temporary goodbye to her two best friends, and turned to her flat, frantic thoughts about dinner and Malfoy zooming through her head.

V^V^V^V^V

"Mum, pass the potatoes."

"Lovely dinner, Molly dear, as always."

"Why thank you Arthur, would anyone like some more gravy? Fred? George? Hermione?"

Hermione politely shook her head. It was the usual Weasley dinner: Everyone was gathered around the table, chatting lively and eating delicious food, filling the plates with as much food as one could eat. Hermione felt comfortable, because she remembered countless Weasley dinners over the summer during her time at Hogwarts, and nothing had changed except the topics of conversation. Yet she felt odd somehow, knowing that there was two years' worth of dinners that she did not remember, and they did. She just felt out of place, despite everyone's obvious attempts to make her feel included. She listened to the conversations more than she took part in them, searching for information about the last couple years. Hermione did appreciate however, that none of the Weasleys talked about the incident, or asked her how it happened or what it was like not to remember past events. This whole situation reminded her of something that happened when she was about eight years old, when she joined her friends at the lunch table the day after a huge row. The eight year old Hermione had felt out of place, and distant, very close to how she felt at the present moment. After dinner everyone went to do their own business, and Hermione followed Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George into the living room. It was still as Hermione had remembered it: cluttered, yet cozy. She sat down on the small love seat, and watched Fred and George as they talked about a new exciting addition to their store, Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"We've invented Weasley Parchment," George told the room, in a very mischievous tone.

"It's this special type of parchment that allows you to write in anything, and your message will appear on another person's parchment." Fred explained once he saw everyone's confused expressions.

"But the other person has to have Weasley Parchment." George added.

"Yeah, now you can all write notes to each other in class, without the hassle of getting caught! " Fred finished, with a wide grin. There was a collective shake of the head from everyone in the room. Hermione didn't like the idea, but couldn't help grinning. The twins just never changed, did they? Hermione felt someone poke her arm, and she turned to face them. Ginny had elbowed her playfully and was eyeing her with a tender expression.

"Hey," She whispered, "Are you okay? I know the other day took you by surprise… "

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry Ginny. It was just a bit overwhelming, you know?" Hermione replied honestly. She felt she was coping with her situation a lot better than she had anticipated, and this made her feel more at ease. She made a huge effort to come to the Weasley dinner, feeling it would be too much for her, but Hermione was glad it was manageable. The Weasleys had a knack for making one feel at home. "Mind telling me about my life?" She asked awkwardly. It wasn't everyday someone else told you what your life was like, what you did, and how you came to be. Ginny smiled, and nodded.

"Well, sometime after your eighteenth birthday you acquired a job at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic," Ginny began, still whispering so as to not interrupt surrounding conversations. "You did a lot of things… let's see. You eradicated some unjust pureblooded laws and made laws to protect house elves. Sometimes you worked closely with Harry, who works at the Auror Department, on some cases. That's how you acquainted yourself with Draco Malfoy. He was on your team at the time, working on some Death Eater case."

"You guys argued _all_ _the time._" Harry cut in. Hermione blushed, slightly embarrassed that she had feelings for Malfoy at some point in her life, regardless whether she could remember it or not. "Sometimes it got in the way of the case, though I remember you tried your hardest to be civil during work."

"Yeah he was a git, upset at the fact that daddy's boy actually had to work like everyone else." Ron added distastefully. By now, everyone had paused their conversations, and was joining hers in order to give their input on Malfoy, making Hermione a little more uncomfortable.

"Yeah but Hermione fancied him regardless." Fred cut in, in mock-taunt.

"Yeah, after that huge fight." Ginny added with a grin. There was a unanimous groan from everyone in the room, and Hermione felt like that one person at gatherings that was not present at a hilarious, and memorable moment.

"Yeah Hermione, props for that one." Ron said. "She just about had enough of him. I remember she came here, and was all upset, and crying afterwards." Everyone nodded, remembering a moment Hermione had no knowledge of.

"What happened?" She said, blushing. She crossed her right leg over her left out of nervous habit.

"Well, you exploded, that's what happened." Harry informed her. "I remember we were at a meeting, and he whispered something to you… Well you turned red, and you stood up in front of everyone, and basically told him to sod off. But you did so more eloquently. I remember you screaming at him about his blood prejudice, and his snobby attitude. He just got up and left. We were all shocked beyond belief."

"Yeah but Hermione fancied him regardless." Fred repeated. The whole room laughed, including Hermione, who felt slightly relieved she at least told Malfoy all those things.

"Yeah well I suppose you guys made amends afterwards, because a month later you both began to date. That was February of 2000. Then in June you moved into his house." Ginny said in an 'It's-your-life-don't-blame-me' voice. Hermione uncrossed her legs, and crossed them in the other direction.

"Yeah, you guys were crazy for each other. You could just see it." Harry added almost nostalgically.

"Wouldn't leave each other's side if either of you could help it." Ron mentioned. Hermione looked at her shoes. Had she really felt that way about someone? She felt a wave of sadness, because she could not remember, but it quickly went away once she reminded herself that it was _Malfoy_. To stop herself from thinking of him, she scrambled through her mind for another question.

"So... how did I- how was I obliviated?"

Once the question was out of her mouth and in the open, it was as if a huge boulder was lifted from her chest. Hermione looked around, and saw her friend's awkward faces, as they tried to figure out how they were going to break the news to her.

"You were working on a case with Malfoy and the Auror department. You were on the field, fighting alongside us and... a death eater just obliviated you. We don't know why, or who. That's still under investigation." Harry said curtly. Hermione gathered that he didn't know much about how it had happened, and the snappiness in his tone dictated he did not want to talk about it any longer. From then on, Hermione decided it was best to keep her mouth closed and move to a better topic. The conversation died down after that, and after a delicious dessert from Molly Weasley, Hermione prepared herself to return home, and get her thoughts in order.

"Come back anytime, Hermione dear." Molly told her fondly, as she led her to the door.

"I will, thank you for everything Molly." Hermione replied, opening the door, and stepping out into the cool September breeze. After she had said her goodbyes, Hermione walked to the apparition point several yards from the house, and thought of her own flat, warm, inviting, and blissfully peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Two updates in one day? What? It's a relatively short chapter, so I felt I might as well give it up since it's all ready to go. Enjoy(: I might possibly update tomorrow as well... (;

* * *

_The Missing Piece _Chapter Four

**Day: 08**

Hermione walked towards the door, with three possibilities of who could be behind it: Harry, Ron, or Healer Greene. She was expecting the Healer today, and silently prayed as she opened her door that it would not be her. Not this early in the morning. She was taken aback slightly once she found Draco Malfoy there, but recovered quickly enough so that she didn't look foolish.

"Hi," She said awkwardly, not quite knowing what he wanted. She didn't move to allow him inside. Hermione noticed his demeanor was not his usual one. Malfoy usually carried himself with the most arrogant posture she had ever seen, and yet here he was, standing at her door, looking sulky and depressed. Malfoy pursed his lips together in what Hermione assumed was an awkward smile, and scratched his head.

"I came to return this to you." He replied, holding out a long yet thin box. The box looked like it was used to store expensive jewelry, most likely necklaces, and Hermione's heart sank slightly at the prospect of Malfoy giving her such things. She took it, however, giving him a reproachful look, and opened it. It was her wand. Her chest lightened considerably, and she gave Malfoy a swift appreciative look.

"Thank you." She said, nodding her head as she thanked him. She placed one hand on the door, unsure if he was going to leave or not. She wanted to close the door, because if he was in front of her any longer her mind would start thinking back to what Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George had said about their past relationship, and she did not want to think about that in his presence. Malfoy looked like he was feeling awkward and unsure of what to do, and as a result an awkward silence came over them like a blanket.

"Listen, I know this whole thing isn't easy for you, and it isn't easy for me either," Malfoy began, a sure expression over his smooth features. Hermione's stomach contracted in nervousness, not wanting to know what he was going to say next. She didn't want him to make this harder for her than it was by asking her if they could start over, or try to court her in any way. Malfoy looked down and scratched the white-blond hair on his hair for the second time. Hermione figured this was just a nervous habit of his. "But I have things that may be useful to you, so you at least have a sense of what you forgot. I-I know you won't regain your memories, but if you wanted to, I have things you may want to take a look at."

Hermione froze for the span of a few seconds. She was unsure whether she wanted to take up his offer, and relive what she had forgotten. She had wanted to just move on, and continue her life as she was, because she wasn't going to ever regain her memory of the past two years. Perhaps if she saw what she missed, she would yearn to remember and make her life a living hell. She worried her lip as she considered Malfoy's offer.

"I don't know… I was thinking of just… moving on. You know? I don't know if it's a good idea for me to know what I missed. I don't know if I want to remember." Hermione spoke carefully, avoiding Malfoy's eyes as she did so. Her eyes flashed up to his face, and she felt a stab of pity at his dejected facial expression.

"If you want to continue on with your life, I think it's best you fill yourself in on what you missed. The changes that happened in the Wizarding World as well. I'm not… I'm not trying to make you do anything. I just want to help you." Malfoy said honestly. Hermione stayed silent, deep in thought. He was right: She would need to know what happened in the last two years in order to function well in society. Perhaps he wasn't trying to mold her feelings like she had previously thought.

"Okay." She said with a sigh. She was accepting his offer more out of politeness than choice. It was odd to have Malfoy offer her help on something. She supposed she would just have to get used to his new change in personality, but this was not something she would get used to from one day to the next.

"Good. Meet me at the Manor tomorrow evening then." Malfoy replied, nodding, and glancing quickly in her direction. Hermione murmured a committal "uh-huh" before tightening her grip on the door, waiting for the opportunity to close it. Malfoy tightened his lips again in that almost-smile of his, nodding as he stepped back, signaling the end of his visit.

Hermione closed the door gratefully, and walked back to her leather sofa, throwing herself onto it and sinking into it. She let out an exasperated growl into the cushions, completely dreading tomorrow evening. She felt like someone who had just stepped into someone else's life, and had to live her life being that person forever. Hermione felt a huge sense of disconnection from herself at that moment, trying desperately to catch up and move on. But Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to catch up the past two years. What if it was better for her to never find out? What if tomorrow's events will be a step in the wrong direction? But she had already accepted. She would go. Hermione dug her face out of the cushions, and turned her body to face the door, eyeing the hand print made by a stranger's hand on her baby blue wall. She stared at the hand print so long, Hermione did not notice when her eyes had fluttered closed, drifting peacefully into sleep.

V^V^V^V^V

Hermione's eyes fluttered open at the sound of yet another knock on her door, pulling her out of sleep. She seemed to receive visitors every day, and it was beginning to annoy her. Hermione knew Healer Greene was probably on the other side of the door, and that annoyed her even more. But she got up with an inward groan, scanned her flat to make sure it was in good condition, and plastered a forced cheerful expression on her face.

"Hello Miss Granger, if you remember I was here the other day. I've come to check on you." Healer Greene said with a kind, sympathetic expression once Hermione opened the door. Hermione faltered a bit, being taken aback by her words. _If you remember I was here the other day._ She was sure the Healer had probably not intended to use those words, but they came off strong given Hermione's situation.

"Yes, how _could I_ forget?" Hermione replied, with heavy sarcasm. She reminded herself to be polite to the Healer several times before, yet Hermione always found it hard to keep her tone pleasant around the woman. Hermione stepped aside and let the woman inside her flat. Healer Greene's eyes analyzed Hermione's living quarters with a scrutinizing look, making Hermione feel slightly uncomfortable. Hermione immediately lifted her chin in a defiant position, refusing to allow that woman to make her feel uncomfortable or awkward in her own home.

"I see everything is back in order." The Healer observed with forced kindness.

"Yes, it is." Hermione replied curtly.

"May I sit?" The Healer asked, gesturing to the couch. For a split second, Hermione contemplated saying no, and making her stand, but she bit her tongue. Hermione nodded before any more rude thoughts circled into her head. She didn't know where the strong dislike for the woman came from, but it was most certainly there. Perhaps it was her sparkling blue eyes, which teemed with overwhelming concern for her. Or her forced kind facial expressions whenever Hermione talked. Healer Greene's mannerisms and tone of voice reminded her strongly of Dolores Umbridge, a woman who Hermione had absolutely loathed during her fifth year at Hogwarts. The Healer sat down and pulled out her notepad as she did on her first visit. "All right Miss Granger, how are you feeling so far?"

"Fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. I just live my life." Hermione replied honestly. Whether she liked the woman or not did not mean the woman did not know what she was doing, or could help her in any way.

"No strange dreams, depression, random moments of confusion, or disorientation?" Healer Greene asked in a slightly surprised tone, clearly thinking Hermione was lying.

"No, I haven't experienced that. Is that abnormal?"

The Healer wore an expression containing a mixture of surprise, shock, and nervousness which struck Hermione as an odd reaction. "Usually patients with suffering your type of situation have those symptoms I just mentioned, and sometimes worse." Hermione felt a pang of anger at the healer's choice of words. She was certainly _not_ suffering from anything.

"Is this a good thing then? That I'm not experiencing these symptoms?"

The Healer stayed silent for a long time, obviously debating Hermione's question. The Healer's light eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration, and Hermione grew steadily nervous, awaiting the answer. Finally, as Hermione was about to open her mouth, Healer Greene replied, "Well, Miss Granger, there are several types of memory modification one can undergo, all depending on the person who placed the charm. Short—"

"Short term memory loss in which the person forgets anything that happened in the span of a few minutes or days, Long term loss in which the person is wiped of all memory, and moderate loss of memory, in which the affected person loses memory of events that happened in the span of weeks to months, maybe even years. " Hermione cut in rather impatiently. She couldn't stand to be told things she already knew, especially by someone like Healer Greene. The Healer was taken aback by her interruption, but promptly recuperated, placing a pleasant look on her face while Hermione finished her sentence.

"Yes, very good. But there is another aspect to memory charms, which is—"

"The strength of the charm, yes. If the charm was weak the person will regain memory of what happened. If it was strong, the person is not likely to regain what they had forgotten, and in severe cases, the person will suffer from life long side effects of the charm." Hermione interrupted once more, reciting word for word a paragraph from _Magic and Mind: A look into Memory Charms_, with a feeling of superiority. She noticed the expression of the Healer had faltered, and her face now portrayed an expression of annoyance, which gave Hermione's spirits uplift.

"Yes, Miss Granger, very impressive. But the speed at which a person regains their memory in the case of a weak casting depends on how much the caster wanted the affected person to forget. Your case is quite peculiar. It falls under the 'moderate loss' category, and the charm was strong, yet you fell after impact and damaged your skull." There was silence. "This makes it impossible for you to regain your memories. If you had not fallen, perhaps you would remember two years ago right now. Patients like you often suffer from memory modification symptoms that usually last their whole life." Yet Hermione did not have those symptoms. What did that mean? Was this normal? Hermione opened her mouth to ask, but the Healer's facial expression dictated she did not know either.

"Perhaps I should go to St. Mungo's and get evaluated… maybe this is a sign, or symptom of something else—"

"Oh no, I can assure you there is no need to visit St. Mungo's, it's quite all right not to have symptoms… How are you coping so far?" Healer Greene interrupted, quite flustered. Hermione was reminded of third year, when she tried to hide her sudden disappearances and reappearances to classes from Harry and Ron. Thirteen year old Hermione would try to change the subject quickly, because she could not lie to her best friends, and Hermione had the sneaking feeling this woman was doing the same thing, adding to the list of why Hermione so strongly disliked her.

"I am doing well, but why should I not go to St. Mungo's?"

The Healer twiddled her thumbs nervously and avoided Hermione's eyes, obviously fishing for an excuse.

"Miss Granger, during my extensive study on memory modification cases, I have found that not having symptoms is not a problem at all." She replied curtly, rushing her words out faster than Hermione could catch them. "Now if that will be all from you, I am done asking questions. I will be back next week." Healer Greene said, putting on her trade mark forced smile, and rising from her seat. Hermione felt relieved that she would go, but was curious as to why she was leaving so early. The Healer usually badgered Hermione about her life until Hermione could take no more. Hermione did not complain, however, and rose up from the sofa as well.

"Thank you, Healer Greene." Hermione forced out as she shut the door behind the plump woman, seconds later. The Healer had not even said a good-bye, which struck Hermione as suspicious. She went over to her living room window, and watched the Healer leave Hermione's building, with a completely different demeanor than she had ever put on. Healer Greene usually carried herself upright, and walked with her head high and proud. But Hermione observed as Healer Greene walked across the street to the Apparition Point that the Healer walked as if she were uncomfortable in her own skin, walking awkwardly behind the building in front of Hermione's as if it was her first time wearing heels. Hermione eyed the woman until she was out of sight, fighting the urge to lock all her doors and shut her windows, and never let that woman in her flat again.

* * *

A/N: Hope you found it entertaining at the very least! Review if you'd like, I really appreciate it!

Thank you to all those who have reviewed by the way, they made my day!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Okay, another chapter! Sorry for the "late" update. Keep in mind that I will use italics to represent things that have happened in the past, like memories (If you're confused... you'll understand once you see the big italics paragraphs). As there is Hermione and Draco in the memory, AND Hermione viewing these memories, I have used the terms Memory Hermione, Memory Draco, and Actual Hermione, Actual Draco, to avoid confusion as to who is doing what and when. This will make more sense when you see what I did, I hope, and if you need any more clarification points I'll be glad to give it to you. Other than that, enjoy! Review if you like(:

* * *

_The Missing Piece _Chapter Five

**Day: 09**

"_Good. Meet me at the Manor tomorrow evening then."_ Malfoy had told her. Being a punctual person, those words drove Hermione Granger insane. According to her, evening fell between the hours of five O'clock and seven O'clock. Which meant he would be expecting her between those hours. But what if his understanding of when evening fell were different? This would all be solved if he had just given her a specific time. The continuous lurch her stomach gave her while she paced in her living room didn't help either. Hermione was aware she was giving this more thought than what was needed, but she had always been the one to overthink things. She expelled the breath she was holding, attempting to figure out why in the name of Merlin she was so nervous. The time issue definitely put her on edge, but that was not the source of her high discomfort. Perhaps the issue stemmed from the fact she was going to _Draco Malfoy's _house. Hermione admitted this reason played a role in her discomfort, but facing Malfoy was easy compared to facing her past. The past she had no knowledge of. Hermione felt like she hadn't missed a beat six days ago. She still felt like her eighteen year old self, on the verge of moving forward in the Wizarding World. But knowledge that she had in fact missed two years of her life made her feel like she was lacking something that she wasn't completely sure was gone in the first place. Like a missing piece of her that would never be found again. The prospect of reliving her past in a few minutes, or _whenever_ she decided to go was truly unnerving. She wasn't sure she was ready to do this, nor was she sure she was even doing the right thing. _I told him I would go, I gave him my word, _Hermione thought, as she paced faster still, hands clasped behind her back. Hermione Granger was always a woman of her word. There was no choice in the matter. She had to go. She would go. Hermione looked up, her eyes darting immediately to the hand print on her baby blue wall, and then to the clock on the coffee table, which read ten minutes past five. Taking a deep breath, Hermione walked determinedly to the fire place, grabbed some floo powder, and fit herself into the dusty fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor!" She stated defiantly, closing her eyes and never looking back, as the green flames engulfed her body, and spun her to her destination.

"You're late." Drawled Malfoy's voice from somewhere in front of her, once she had arrived to her destination. His voice sounded distant and detached, but Hermione paid no mind. She had no time to think about how Malfoy was feeling. She got out from under the fireplace, wiping soot and dust from the floor powder off her clothes, letting out several coughs when the dust travelled into the air.

"You never specified a time." She sputtered out, as she inhaled a bit of dust. Hermione cleared her throat and looked around. Malfoy Manor was absolutely breath taking. Every corner was decorated with beautiful architecture; every piece of furniture was draped in the best cloth in various shades of red, ranging from a deep crimson to soft rouge. Even the simple coffee tables were decorated fine detail, making Hermione feel like she just stepped into the palace Versailles or a queen's castle. Her eyes devoured every single nook and cranny of what looked like the entrance hall of the manor, forgetting for a moment that Malfoy was eyeing her with a smug look. For several moments, Hermione took in the high ceilings and lavish stair cases and Malfoy just stayed quiet, watching her. She didn't realize what she was doing until she let out a long held breath, in complete astonishment by her surroundings. Highly embarrassed, Hermione tore her eyes from the detail on a wooden sculpture she was gawking at and faced Malfoy, feeling heat climb up her cheeks.

"I used to ask you to meet me in the evening somewhere and you would always come sooner or later than five O'clock." Malfoy replied softly, a bit of nostalgia in his voice. Hermione forgot her embarrassment soon after that remark, feeling a bit uneasy by Malfoy hinting at the fact that they had arranged to meet places in the past. She felt uncomfortable again, remembering that all her furniture had once been here, and that she once had a relationship with Malfoy, according to Harry. Hermione eyed the fireplace longingly now, wishing to be at home with a cup of hot tea, reading a book. Malfoy must have caught this small movement, because he turned around and spoke as soon as she had done this. "Come on. This way." Hermione took a tentative step forward, towards the grand staircase adorned in detailed gold finishing. She raised her chin defiantly, and pulled all her Gryffindor courage to follow him to an unknown location.

Hermione followed behind Malfoy, refusing to think any thoughts that might make her wish to turn around. Instead, she concentrated on the decorations hung in each hallway, and the moving pictures hung upon the walls that smiled weakly at her as she passed. Some pictures did not acknowledge her presence, while others moved to other frames to get a better look at her. Hermione thought she caught words like, "has returned" and "it's about time" but pushed them from her mind quickly, because the thought of living in such a place for any period of time was too much to bear at that moment. After the second flight of steps she decided to keep her gaze locked on Malfoy's white blond hair, effectively keeping her worries and nerves at bay. Her thighs began to burn with each step, and Hermione struggled to keep her breathing quiet, not wanting Malfoy to think her weak or incapable of climbing a few steps without breaking a sweat. After the third flight of stairs, Hermione was about to open her mouth and ask where they were headed, but Malfoy turned the corner into another hallway, and opened the door to his immediate right.

Malfoy stepped aside and allowed Hermione to pass first, in which Hermione muttered a quiet "thank you" and walked into the room, attempting to hide her blush by looking away from him and around the room. To Hermione's surprise and joy, the room was a small library, filled with books from floor to ceiling. There were wooden shelves around the whole perimeter of the room, save for one wall, which bore a large writing desk. In the middle of the room were more shelves like the one circling the room, with a space on either side of it to allow one to pass from one side of the room to the other. Hermione resisted the urge to touch the books and study every single title there, and instead looked over her shoulder at Malfoy, who was studying the one wall with no books with his hand on his chin. She wondered what in Merlin he was doing, when he suddenly reached out with the same hand and touched a spot on the wall, making part of the wall rotate, revealing a large basin. It levitated a few inches above a decorated stone platform, and was simple compared to the rest of Malfoy Manor, completely void of any detail. Hermione instantly recognized this as a pensieve, having read about them, but never having used one. She felt her stomach drop. Hermione had no idea what to expect from this, and not knowing something made her heart pound fast and her palms sweaty. Malfoy muttered a couple of words that Hermione guessed was a spell, and stone shelves appeared above the pensieve, holding jars of white, glowing string like figments inside each jar. She supposed those must be memories.

"You okay?" Came Malfoy's soft voice next to the pensieve. Hermione looked at him and saw concern on his face. His eyes darted to her hand, and Hermione became aware that she was trembling slightly. No, she was not okay, but Hermione nodded anyways. She wanted to run away, cry, scream, and assume the fetal position all at the same time. She wanted to dive right into that pensieve and remember everything that happened, no matter what it was. She also wanted to run away and forget she ever had her memory modified in the first place. Hermione had always been a person who was rarely torn between two things, which made this situation more stressful. Malfoy did not look convinced, but he reached out to a jar on the upper left of the highest shelf and opened it with a wary, yet sure glance in her direction. Once the memory was completely inside the pensieve, he beckoned her forward with a wave of the hand. She felt like a puppet, moving mechanically toward the pensieve on his command rather than her own free will. As she approached the large metallic basin, she saw what looked like the Ministry of Magic, in the depths of the pensieve. She gave Malfoy an unsure look, not quite knowing what to do for the first time in her life. Once she saw this memory, it would be engrained in her mind forever. There was no going back. There was no forgetting what she would see.

"It's okay. It will all be fine. I'll be here. Just bring your face closer to the water, and it will take you into the memory." Malfoy assured her. His tone was extremely careful, as if he was talking to a stray kitten and not a nervous woman, but strangely enough it soothed Hermione, and she nodded, suddenly determined. This was what she wanted, right? Hermione brought her face closer to the pensieve, and not two seconds after the tip of her nose hit the lukewarm water of the basin, she felt her feet lift up and off the ground, dragging her into a long forgotten moment.

_Hermione felt her feet touch solid ground, and she expelled a breath as she realized she was safely inside the pensieve. It felt surreal, to be inside a memory—Malfoy's memory, no less—and to her surprise she felt strangely calm, even considering that she felt she was in a dream. Hermione looked around, unsure what to do, now that she was here in the Ministry of Magic. She spotted Malfoy however—memory Malfoy—and figured she should follow him, considering these were his memories. Memory Malfoy was walking by the large fountain that stood at the entrance to the Ministry, toward a stack of newspapers. Hermione took note of his swagger as he walked, holding himself high and proud, with his trademark sneer plastered on his face. Ministry employees glared and shook their heads as he walked, but Malfoy paid no mind to them, and kept his eyes on the newspaper stand. Hermione ran to catch up to him, carefully avoiding the path of busy employees._

"_One _Daily Prophet_." She heard Memory Malfoy drawl, as he shoved a galleon at the newspaper boy, careful not to touch him. The newspaper boy nodded and gave Memory Malfoy his paper quickly, avoiding his gaze in fear. Hermione ventured closer and read the date on the newspaper: September 25__th__, 1999. Paper in hand, Malfoy walked into the elevator and left at the fifth floor—The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Hermione's stomach gave a lurch as she followed him. She had a bad feeling of what was to come. Memory Malfoy walked down the hallway, paper memos flying through the air. He reached a door that read "Draco L. Malfoy- Department of Magical Law Enforcement" and opened it. Once the door was closed Memory Malfoy expelled an exasperated sigh, and ran a hand through his hair. Hermione could see he was exhausted and perhaps a bit stressed by the way he repeatedly ran a hand through his smooth blond hair. Memory Malfoy looked up at his ceiling, expelling a sharp exhale, and closing his eyes. Hermione was used to seeing Draco Malfoy carrying himself with pride, completely calm and collected as he swaggered through Hogwarts. Hermione was a bit taken aback to see this other side of him, a side that was stressed and unsure of what to do, it looked like. Malfoy took a deep breath, and his features molded into the demeanor Hermione was used to seeing. Looked like Malfoy hid his emotions from everyone, including himself. Memory Malfoy approached his desk, where a piece of parchment lay. _

"_Mr. Malfoy, I have assigned you to a new case I think you will prove quite useful in. As you know, several Death Eaters have yet to be captured and I feel you may be of use in figuring out their whereabouts. As part of this case you will be working closely with the Auror department until this is solved. Your newly assigned partner, Hermione J. Granger has more information on this case and I ask that you stop by when you return from break," Memory Malfoy read to himself. "Janice M. Roberts, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Malfoy let out a growl. "Fuck." Memory Malfoy's pretense of a calm and collected person was slipping from him with each second. Hermione didn't quite know how to feel, watching Memory Malfoy's reaction, knowing it was about her. It was odd, considering Malfoy was actually nice to her over the last couple days, and now she was watching him get progressively angry over being her assigned partner. A look came over Memory Malfoy's face that was too quick for Hermione to read, but the next second, Memory Malfoy was walking briskly toward the door. Thinking fast, Hermione ran behind him and out of the room before the door closed._

_Memory Malfoy hesitated a few seconds before knocking on Memory Hermione's door. There was a rustle of parchment that could be heard from inside Memory Hermione's office, and Hermione felt a sudden sickening feeling in her stomach. Her heart started pounding so hard she could barely breathe… in a few moments she would see herself… In a few moments she would see herself two years ago, through someone else's eyes… She stared at the door, unblinking… thumpthump thumpthump thumpthump… _

"_Oh, you're here. Come in, I suppose." Memory Hermione Granger said, clearly trying to mask her uneasiness. Actual Hermione gasped at the sight of herself from two years ago, bringing a hand to her mouth in order to cover the noise, but she was neither seen nor heard. Memory Hermione did not look drastically different from how her present self looked, but she could notice subtle differences, like how her hair was about two inches shorter, and a bit more frizzier and unkept. Actual Hermione felt as if she were having an out-of-body experience, and it reminded her of the times when she had her time turner in her third year at Hogwarts. She was glad she had at least seen herself when going back in time before, because Actual Hermione wasn't sure if she could handle revisiting her memories _and_ seeing herself as well. It would be too overwhelming. _

_Memory Malfoy's face was tense, and Actual Hermione could see he would rather jump off the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts than be with Memory Hermione at that moment. He didn't nod, or acknowledge Memory Hermione's presence. Memory Malfoy just walked in as tense as a brick, head held high, and nose wrinkled in distaste, making Actual Hermione remember her times at Hogwarts with him. _

"_Just give me the files and I'll be on my way." Memory Malfoy snapped at her, clearly not wanting to be in her presence. Actual Hermione thought perhaps Malfoy hadn't changed his views yet, probably still thinking she was a "filthy mudblood" Memory Hermione pursed her lips, clearly not wanting to be working with him either, but distraught by the fact that he was bossing her around in her office. Actual Hermione could read her own emotions very well, and wondered if perhaps others could read her that easily. _

"_Listen I don't want to work with you any more than you want to work with me, we might as well get used to each other. Some things require explanation—" Memory Hermione began, making a great effort to be polite, like Actual Hermione did with Healer Greene. _

"_No you listen, as soon as I get the chance, I'm getting a new partner Granger so if I were you I would just give the files here." Memory Malfoy cut in, tension and disgust lingering in every syllable. He looked around Memory Hermione's office, wrinkling his nose once more in distaste, which angered Memory Hermione very much._

"_There is no rescheduling, Malfoy." Memory Hermione attacked, "If I were you I'd get off that high horse you're on and stop looking at my office as if it were filth, because you're the fil—"_

"_How dare you talk to me like that you foul excuse for a witch! Don't tell me what I can and cannot do. Who do you think you are? My superior?" Memory Malfoy scoffed. "You could only wish—"_

"_No! How dare _you _come in here and act like this! You rotten git! Your father is in Azkaban for all your family's done, you have a job thanks to Harry, and you stand here _insulting_ me as if you were even in a position to do so in the first place! Sod off you snobby—" Memory Malfoy's face became blank with shock at Memory Hermione's words, and Actual Hermione could see his jaw tense and tighten as Memory Hermione went on._

"_How dare you mention my father, and my family, when you don't know half of what went on. You don't know a single sodding thing about me, so give me those files, and shut up." Memory Malfoy's voice was dangerously low and threatening, that even Actual Hermione couldn't look at him in the face out of fear. Actual Hermione's breathing became labored and she found herself anticipating what was to come. She wished she knew what was about to happen… _

_Memory Hermione gave Memory Malfoy a dangerous glare, and walked over to a pile of folders sitting on her desk. She then shoved them into Memory Malfoy's chest, nearly knocking him over, but Memory Malfoy managed to regain balance quickly while keeping his snooty glare. _

"_Leave." Memory Hermione spat at him, her eyes lit up in anger, and her nostrils flaring. Memory Malfoy gave her a murderous look and left the room without a word. _

The ministry's surroundings quickly evaporated into black streams, making Hermione panic, but as soon as she did Hermione felt her feet touch the ground, and she found herself once again in Malfoy Manor. Hermione was out of breath, and shaking, the full impact of what she had just witnessed settling into her bones. Hermione barely registered the tear running down her cheek, unsure if it was from her emotions or because she had forgotten to blink in the past minutes.

"Forgive me, I had to begin somewhere." Malfoy said quietly, observing Hermione with the upmost care and concern. Hermione stared at him unbelievingly, slightly shocked at the drastic change in Malfoy. She just couldn't get used to these personality switches in him. Hermione nodded slightly, wishing to go home. She felt shaken, suddenly. As if every emotion was coming down at her all at once…

"I need to go home now." She replied weakly. Hermione felt relieved when Malfoy simply nodded, walking past her to open the door to the library and showing Hermione to his fireplace some floors down. He seemed to know how she was feeling, and by his behavior Hermione gathered he seemed to know what she needed. It was unnerving, yet relieving in some ways, but Hermione did not wish to focus on how Malfoy could read her every emotion, she wanted to gather her thoughts on what she saw in the pensieve.

"Thank you." Was all Malfoy said, before Hermione dropped the green powder in his elegant fireplace and spun home.

* * *

A/N: So... I hope that pensieve moment wasn't completely confusing. I will keep using this in future chapters, so let me know if it's confusing!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Aaaaandd... here's another chapter! I'm really really trying to update sooner and get this story finished for you guys. I am working as fast as I can I promise! Though I will make it up to you all: if I write a short chapter I will update twice in one day. Okay?

Please enjoy!_  
_

* * *

_The Missing Piece _Chapter Six

**Day: 10**

Hermione had a hard time accepting the memory in the pensieve actually happened. It was like watching a muggle television show starring the man she strongly disliked and herself. It was like being in a dream, watching things happen from the outside. It was like nothing she had experienced before, and the thought of it just made the knot in her throat tighten and grow. Hermione's logical side told her that according to _Inside the Depths of the Pensieve_, everything witnessed in a pensieve had happened at one time during history, and that memories viewed in pensieves could not be altered or changed in any way. But the stubborn part of Hermione had trouble accepting this. She did not remember living that moment, hence it did not happen. Hermione sat on her couch, curled up into a ball and nursing her confused mind. The memory continued to swim in her mind: Malfoy's distaste, her anger, the insults… none of it went away. Hermione let out a sob in an effort to rid herself from the knot in her throat, struggling to force her mind to remember _more_, to see the memory from _her_ view. She was growing desperate. How much more could she take? _Why can't I remember? Why can't I remember? _She repeated desperately to herself, rocking back and forth in a torrent of tears, while the rain pounded against her window in a sorrowful reply.

**Day: 11**

"Hey! Come in!" Hermione greeted Harry and Ron cheerfully, as she opened the door to allow them inside her flat. She wasn't feeling particularly cheerful today, but the sight of her two best friends certainly lifted her spirits. She had known them for her whole life, so despite her lapse in memory, she felt as if she hadn't missed a thing when it came to Harry and Ron. Harry proceeded to the couch, where he sat down, relaxing against the leather fabric, running a hand through his jet black, messy hair. Ron walked directly into the kitchen, where Hermione could hear him opening cabinets and opening boxes of food. She shook her head lovingly in the direction of the kitchen, and faced Harry, who wore an amused expression on his smooth features.

"Thought we'd stop by and see how you were doing," Harry began, lifting his legs and placing them on the coffee table in front of him. He caught Hermione's stern look and immediately placed his feet back on the ground. "That and we were bored."

Hermione chuckled and gave a swift look at the kitchen door noticing that the noise had stopped, signaling Ron had begun to eat. "Want some tea, Harry?" Hermione offered, already on her way to the kitchen to check on what Ron was eating.

"Yeah, sure."

"Want some tea, Ron?" Hermione asked once she had entered the kitchen. Ron had found a box of chocolate chip cookies and was stuffing them in his mouth. Unable to speak without spitting out cookie, Ron nodded eagerly. Hermione walked up to her best friend and tore the box of cookies from his grip.

" 'Ey, wa wa ah foo?" Ron complained with his mouth full of cookie. Hermione didn't understand a word he had said but figured he missed the cookies by the tone of his voice.

"I like those cookies too."

Ron hung his head and walked into the living room, while Hermione busied herself by making them tea. Flashes from what she saw in the pensieve muddled her mind, despite Hermione's efforts to drive them away. She did not want to think about them now. Ron and Harry were over, and she would try her best to be as happy as she could around them. She didn't need people worrying about her. Several minutes later, Hermione walked into the living room with a tray filled with three cups of tea. She sat down on a chair in front of her friends, who sat comfortably on the sofa.

"So what have you been up to, Hermione?" Harry asked her, grabbing a tea cup and blowing the rising steam off its surface.

"Um, nothing terribly exciting. Been inside here, mostly." She replied in what she thought was a nonchalant tone. She didn't want to tell them she had been to Malfoy Manor to view memories just yet; she didn't know how they would take it. There was a short silence in which Hermione squirmed uncomfortably in her chair, avoiding both Harry and Ron's eyes.

"What are you up to, Hermione?" Harry repeated in a tone that Hermione knew well. Harry had used that tone with her on occasion, when he knew she was hiding something from him. Hermione's eyes flashed nervously to Harry's, whose eyes looked as if they were x-raying her.

Hermione rushed the truth in one breath. "Nothing… I went to Malfoy Manor yesterday. He showed me things in the pensieve, but don't worry, I won't return… I don't think it's a good idea to see them anyways, I don't know what made me—"

"I think it's a great idea." Ron cut in, something unreadable flashing in his eyes. Hermione stopped mid-sentence, with her mouth open.

"Yeah, who knows, it might trigger something. You could remember again if you saw memories, perhaps." Harry added frankly.

Hermione looked between the pair of them as if they grew two heads. Healer Greene had warned her not to try and wreck her brain into remembering events, already making viewing memories a bad idea. But that wasn't why Hermione was in mild shock at Harry and Ron's approval. She had been expecting them to bring up Malfoy, and what a terrible person he was. She was waiting for Ron and Harry to offer up their memories, instead of Malfoy's. The fact that they had no problem with Hermione even being around him was just _weird._

"Wait, so you guys don't have a problem with me going to Malfoy Manor?"

Harry and Ron gave each other a knowing glance, and then looked back at Hermione.

"Now, I'm not saying we are friends with the bloke, but he has changed, and we are on good terms with each other. He's different." Harry explained.

"Yeah, you kind of brought on the whole 'he's an okay person' thing to be honest…" Ron spoke cautiously, chugging his tea, and finishing it in just seven gulps. Hermione once again felt uncomfortable at Ron's words, which hinted intimacy between her and Malfoy. It wasn't that she was ashamed or afraid of intimacy itself… She just couldn't wrap her head around how she could have possibly ended up with a guy like Draco Malfoy, professional arse. It seemed completely unreal and made-up. Part of her had accepted it because so many people had told her it was true, but another part of Hermione remained stubborn, refusing to believe such a preposterous idea.

"Do what you think is right. Personally, I think the pensieve is a great idea." Harry spoke again, in a soft but convincing tone. "And… He does want to help. I think you should trust him."

Hermione could do nothing but nod. Her mind was presently a jumble of emotions, unable to make sense of any of them even if she wanted to. Everything just felt odd, despite what her mind thought, and despite what everyone told her.

**Day: 12**

"Where's Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked Molly Weasley. Mrs. Weasley had invited Hermione over for a while, to catch up on things and chat, but Hermione had the sneaking suspicion that it was because Mrs. Weasley wanted Hermione to get out of her flat for a while and catch some fresh air. It wasn't that Hermione purposefully kept herself inside, she just never thought of leaving her flat, subconsciously afraid that she would walk out onto the street and everything would be completely different.

"Harry I believe is at work, and Ron is too stubborn to come visit me today. He has his own place just outside London now, you know?" Molly replied cheerfully. No, Hermione had not known Ron had moved out of the Burrow. He must have moved out during the last two years.

"Why is Ron being stubborn?" Hermione asked, in an effort to spark conversation. Knowing Ron, it was probably because he and Molly had some petty argument. Ron, being a hard-headed person, probably became angry. Hermione leaned against Molly's kitchen counter, as Molly began adding the finishing touches on a cake she had been making.

"Well…" Molly said in an uncomfortable tone. She pulled out her wand and white icing sprouted from its end, covering the cake in a few seconds. "Ron went to talk to Draco yesterday, asking him if he could perhaps give him some memories for you to see, but Draco blatantly refused his offer. So Ron obviously came home and thundered on and on about it."

Hermione immediately felt uneasy about the fact that others were arguing over which memories she was allowed to see. Shouldn't she be the one to decide? Why wasn't she being given a choice in the matter? Hermione heaved a sigh. "So why is Ron not showing up here?" She asked with her most carefree tone.

"Well I agreed with Draco on this one. I don't think Ronald should meddle in things that are not his business. It would ruin everything. Will you help me put this cake on the tray dear?"

Hermione did not have time to reply, even if she wanted to. She had to words to express how she was feeling. She helped Molly lift the cake and place it on a tray so Molly could bring it out in the living room. Hermione felt somewhat helpless at that moment, and rather lost. Why was everyone suddenly leaving her out of decisions that were hers to make? It angered her. She didn't like how everyone was treating her lately. Memory modification did not interfere with decision-making skills, or any motor skills to her knowledge. She was perfectly capable of choosing what to do for herself. Why wouldn't she be allowed to see someone else's memories? Why did they have to be Draco's memories specifically? _I know you may have given up on recovering your memories, but I have not, _Draco's voice rang in her mind. Hermione remembered the hurt look in his eyes and the devastation in his features when she told him she would never regain her memories, so any history they had together would be rendered meaningless. _He does want to help._ _I think you should trust him_, Harry had said. A sudden thought caused her stomach to drop as if she had swallowed a one ton brick: Could Draco be trying to make her fall in love with him again? She didn't want to accept that, but it just made sense. Why else couldn't Ron pitch in memories? Why else would Molly say it would ruin everything?

"Everything all right, dear?" Molly asked her, concern evident in the wrinkles etched upon the red-haired woman's forehead. Hermione merely nodded, turning quite pale and evading the woman's eyes. "I know it's all very confusing. Merlin only knows what it's like to lose your memory. But with time, you'll find your way again. Don't you worry."

Hermione looked into Mrs. Weasley's bright blue eyes and smiled a small smile. She felt slightly comforted by the woman's words, but that slight comfort was all Hermione needed. She felt reassured, for the first time in a long time that she would find her way again. Even if for just a few moments.

"Come. Let's have some cake." Mrs. Weasley told her. Hermione followed her out of the kitchen, leaving her troubled thoughts behind her for another day.

**Day: 13**

Hermione looked at the newspaper clipping Draco had sent her a number of days ago, about her new job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for Ministry of Magic. She read it over and over, each time she read it a new feeling of being lost washed over her, but she couldn't stop reading it, holding it. She couldn't. It was the only tangible thing she had. It was the only solid proof that told her she had been missing something. It reminded her how much she wanted to remember. It brought back Malfoy's memory in the pensieve, and so many other conflicting questions along with it. But most of all, it brought a sense of finding that missing piece of herself that she had struggled for days to find. She supposed she trusted Malfoy on some level, because if she didn't she would never have viewed that memory. She disliked the man, even after what everyone said about him, but despite her unpopular feelings toward him she could not deny at that moment that she was thankful he brought her that newspaper clipping, and by extension, hope.

* * *

A/N: I feel bad for Hermione. She has such conflicting thoughts at times. She just doesn't know what to do, poor soul. It's funny because I made her that way. But this is a rant for another day...


	7. Chapter 7

__Author's Note: And another installment ready for your viewing! Hope you enjoy... It's a tad longer than my usual amount so I hope you enjoy it!

Some of you are also probably wondering why this is rated M... that's for later chapters. Just so you know(:

* * *

_The Missing Piece _Chapter Seven

**Day: 14**

_Hermione,_

_If you're available today I would like you to come to the manor and view another memory of mine from the pensieve. _

_Be here at 5:00pm, if you wish to come. Send your reply with my owl, Regius._

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione stared at the letter for what seemed like an hour, before the sounds of what she assumed was Malfoy's owl, Regius. It was a very regal owl. Hermione was pretty sure that if the owl could talk it would speak just like the Malfoy at Hogwarts, snooty drawl included. The owl was an eagle owl, which sat perched on her window ledge patiently waiting to bring back her reply with its head held high. Hermione returned her attention back to the letter with a heavy heart. She wanted to go to the manor out of curiosity for what she would see, but then she remembered the after effects of watching the memory, and suddenly she didn't think it was a good idea. Besides, if her theory about Malfoy trying to woo her proved true, she would only making her situation worse by going. She needed detachment.

_Malfoy,_

_I do not think it's a good idea for me to view any more memories. _

_I think its best I move on without them. I appreciate the intention, but I will not be coming today._

_Hermione Granger_

She read over her reply about twenty times to make sure the wording was exactly as she wanted it, and then folded the parchment, tied it to Regius, and watched the owl fly away with graceful flaps of its wing. She hoped she was doing the right thing, and not ruining her chances of triggering her memory. Hermione was a woman of logic, and procedure, but there were times, like these, that she had to turn to her instinct. Right now, her instinct told her to refrain from Malfoy and anything he had to offer to avoid future complications. Perhaps when she saw his intentions were to truly help trigger her memories and not make her fall for him, she would accept. But not today. Not when she was completely unsure of everything going on.

Hermione walked to her granite counter to make herself tea. It was nowhere near tea time, but Hermione decided to ignore the time and indulge herself. She had just put the kettle on the stove and lit the stove with her wand, when she heard the familiar distant popping of apparition. She sighed and rolled her eyes, taking the kettle off the stove and crossing her kitchen into the living room, her heart hammering fearing that Malfoy had gotten the letter and was now at her door.

"Hello Miss Granger, I hope I didn't interrupt anything. I'm here to check up on you." Healer Greene said once Hermione opened the door.

Hermione's heart dropped, but she kept her face neutral despite the urge to frown. She was relieved that it wasn't Malfoy at least, but she couldn't help wishing the Healer were Ron or Harry. Hermione opened the door wider to allow the Healer to pass into her living room. _Why else would you be here?_ Hermione thought idly. It seemed everything the woman said irked her.

"No, I was just making tea. Would you like some?" Hermione forced out, watching the Healer sit on her couch with overly kind eyes.

"Yes, actually. Two cubes of sugar, please." The healer replied simply, taking out her clipboard and quill, making herself comfortable. Hermione proceeded to go into the kitchen and add more water to the kettle, mimicking the healer in childish fashion. It was something Hermione didn't do often, but she couldn't help herself at that moment. In several minutes, she walked out with two cups of tea and sat down across from the healer, mentally preparing herself for any weird questions she might happen to ask. She straightened her back, and surveyed the healer for anything out of the ordinary. Hermione had not forgotten Healer Greene's last visit, when Hermione caught the healer walking awkwardly from behind the window.

"Thank you, dear. Now, anything out of the ordinary that you have noticed?" The healer began, taking a sip from her tea, and smacking her lips in an unattractive manner.

_Out of the ordinary? With you? Yes. _Hermione thought as she swallowed her tea.

"No, absolutely nothing. Everything is normal."

"Good. How are you dealing with your dilemma?"

Hermione nearly winced at Healer Greene's word choice. _Dilemma_ certainly did not explain her situation. It was not a dilemma by any stretch of the word. That word made it all seem as if she had something _wrong _with her… as if she needed professional help… as if she were mentally unstable. Hermione plastered her best sweet smile and wrecked her brain for an answer.

"Just fine. I actually viewed a memory from two years ago through someone I know. I dealt with it pretty—" Hermione began nonchalantly, but she cut herself off once she caught the look of pure terror upon the healer's face and the broken cup of tea. She didn't even hear it break. Hermione thought back on what she said, wondering if there was something she shouldn't have said. Sure, the healer had warned her against trying to remember events but it certainly did not warrant _that_ reaction.

"I am so sorry Miss Granger, it slipped from my hands…" The healer mumbled to herself distractedly. Hermione told her it was nothing to worry about, and was about to clean it up but the healer offered to do it herself. "No, no, allow me... I spilled it after all…" The healer bent down to retrieve the large pieces of glass that made up the tea-cup, bending her head down toward the floor. Hermione used a summoning charm to bring a small waste basket to the healer, noticing something on the back of the healer's neck. It appeared to be a tattoo of a black figure resembling a small dragon. Hermione eyed it for a few seconds, thinking it peculiar. Dragon tattoos were not a common thing in the Wizarding world as far as she could remember, but then again, perhaps the style had changed in the past two years.

"Miss Granger, it is vital you do not view any memories. It might make your condition worse!" the healer practically scolded Hermione as she picked up the last pieces of the broken tea-cup. Hermione was taken aback at her tone, unable to believe that the healer was talking to Hermione as if she were Hermione's mother.

"There is nothing written anywhere stating that viewing memories will make anything worse," Hermione countered with a stubborn tone. Her statement was completely unsupported, and unlike her to say, but her rising anger with this woman topped staying in character.

Apparently, the healer had nothing to counter with as well. Healer Greene did not look as if she was ready to counter anything Hermione Granger said. The healer cleaned the hard wood floors with a sweep of her wand, pursing her lips at her patient. Hermione raised her chin with an expression that dared the healer to say anything else.

Fifteen minutes later, the Healer left with a stern goodbye, muttering words like, "good for nothing", and "what am I here for."

**Day: 15**

The sudden noise erupting from Hermione's living room caused her to run over from her bedroom, pulling her shirt on while she moved toward the noise, completely alert for anything, wand in the back of her jean pocket.

"_Malfoy?!"_ Hermione practically shouted in both surprise and anger. She felt her cheeks grow hot, and her blood rush through her veins in anger. Malfoy stood up regally, apparently having come out of the fireplace. He brushed the soot and dust off his pants and shirt, and ran a hand through his soot-covered white-blond hair. Hermione stared back incredulously, the words failing her. Malfoy just stood and gave her a hint of a smile, which angered Hermione more.

"What are you doing here? Why did—why are you here?" Hermione asked harshly, crossing her hands in front of her chest in a very territorial fashion.

Malfoy either had no idea how she felt at that moment, or chose to ignore it, because he replied very simply, "I came to see if you'd like to view another memory of mine."

Hermione suddenly felt very awkward and unsure. Didn't he get her letter?

"Didn't you get my letter?" she asked him, eyeing him with curiosity.

"Yes." Malfoy replied, as if the letter had nothing to do with the reason he was here. "I had a feeling you weren't being honest in it, so I came to ask you in person."

Now Hermione felt offended. How would he know if she was honest? What made him think she would lie?

"I am not going, Malfoy. I don't think it's a good idea for me to view them. I don't need to explain myself further; I think I made my choice pretty clear." She countered, shifting her weight to the left side of her body in a defensive stance. But apparently Malfoy wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I thought you said it would be a good idea to catch up on what you missed in the past two years, so that way you could move on and still have a sense of what happened. I don't think the memories are what's keeping you back." He stated bluntly, a small amount of hurt detectable in his velvet voice. His facial expression revealed another emotion that Hermione could not point out. His eyes softened the tiniest bit, as if she triggered some memory in his mind, but it was gone as soon as it had come, and his eyes were solid silver once more. "Why don't you just leave then? Start a new life?" Hermione simply stared at him, not making sense of what he was saying. Leaving? Starting over? She couldn't possibly do that. "Because you want to remember. Because you're not ready to completely forget." Malfoy answered for her, as he extended a hand out toward her.

Hermione's heart began to pound quickly at the truth in his statement. She was surprised at how well he seemed to know her intentions and thoughts. He was right: If he were someone else she would be viewing memories right now. She was afraid of what he might impose on her if she went. She was afraid of what he might show her. It wasn't so much as viewing the memories that was a problem for her anymore… it was Malfoy.

"I want to help you, that is my only intention. I'm simply showing you memories, and nothing more. I promise." He said softly now, meeting Hermione's pondering eyes. He knew her fear concerning him, then. There was no doubt in her mind. He simply wanted to show her memories, and she could always turn back if need be. Hermione uncrossed her arms and straightened up, her mind set and decided.

"Okay." She whispered quietly, as Malfoy lowered his hand. Hermione followed him into the green flames, shoving the tiniest doubts from her mind.

"This one is a couple of weeks after the first memory, on October 19th." Malfoy explained as Hermione prepared to delve into the memory. She nodded, placing a brave expression on her face, and touched the tip of her nose to the water, immediately feeling her feet lift off the ground.

_Black swirls surrounded Hermione momentarily, and then those swirls molded into walls, ceilings, chairs, and people. She was in the Ministry of Magic again, in Malfoy's office. It looked the same as it did in the previous memory. Two figures stood in the middle of the room: Memory Malfoy, and Memory Hermione. _

"—_And what makes you think you're better qualified to do this than I? Do you think you're better than me because—"_

"_Sod off you scummy bitch! I'm only saying it because I've actually had experience in this type of thing. But you can't stand being involved in everything can you? You insufferable—"_

"_Watch your mouth, Malfoy! Just because I never kissed up to Voldemort-" Memory Malfoy winced at Memory Hermione's words, "-Does not mean I cannot do this case. They put you here to help me, not the other way around! Now—"_

"_Put me here to help you? Get off that high horse of yours Granger—"_

"_Oh look the ferret is going to teach me about not being snooty…" Memory Hermione shot in mock amusement. Hermione saw that both Memory Malfoy and Memory Hermione's faces were red, and their hands balled up in tight fists._

"_We never could work together then, you know." A voice mumbled behind Hermione's left ear, making her jump and gasp in surprise. Malfoy looked amused at Hermione's reaction, and added, "I can come into the pensieve as well, you know."_

_Hermione ignored his statement, and turned around to watch Memory Malfoy and Memory Hermione in the midst of their heated argument. _

"_You are completely impossible to work with, Malfoy!" Memory Hermione yelled in frustration, grabbing some parchment and walking toward the door, passing Hermione and Malfoy on her way out. Hermione watched Memory Hermione leave, and turned to watch Memory Malfoy, who was massaging his temples with his smooth fingers, in an attempt to relax himself. He sighed deeply, and suddenly, swirls of black appeared, signaling the end of the memory. _

_Hermione did not feel her feet touch the Manor grounds however. Instead, the swirls of black continued, and she looked at Malfoy, a worried look etched on her face. He did not reply or acknowledge her worries, and merely stood there, waiting. The Ministry of Magic materialized once more, but they seemed to be in a different room now. It appeared to be a giant hall, with a single oak door. Sounds could be heard from behind the door: Talking and rustling of papers. Hermione tentatively reached to turn the doorknob with her hand, but Malfoy's voice stopped her._

"_Wait." Was all he said. Sure enough, a few seconds later, the doorknob turned by itself, and Memory Hermione came out from behind the door, in conversation with Harry. They walked a few feet down the hall, and stopped, obviously waiting for something. "This is three weeks after the argument we just saw I think." Malfoy informed her. _

_Hermione looked back at the door, and saw Memory Malfoy step out into the hall. He looked tired, and worn. There were bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. It was the first time Hermione noticed any change between Memory Malfoy and Malfoy, taking note of how much he had changed over the years. Hermione looked back at Malfoy, and then at Memory Hermione and Memory Harry, just in time to see Memory Hermione saying something to Harry and then walking back toward Memory Malfoy._

"_Listen, Malfoy," Memory Hermione began to explain, as soon as she was close enough to Memory Malfoy. The man just stared at her impatiently, obviously having better things to do than talk to her. But Memory Hermione continued regardless. Her facial expression and the way she twiddled her thumb told Hermione that this was one of her rehearsed speeches. Hermione would often do that when something needed to be said, that she didn't quite want to say. "I know we aren't fond of each other. Trust me, the feeling is mutual… But this is our job. We got put on this case, and we need to put our personal problems aside for the sake of finding these death eaters and bringing justice to the affected persons. I'm not asking to be friends… I am simply saying that the insults and crude remarks have got to stop. From both sides. I am willing to put aside my personal dislike for you in order to solve this case, and I hope you are mature enough to do so as well." Memory Hermione took a deep breath, apparently satisfact with her little speech._

_Memory Malfoy stared at Memory Hermione with an amused look on his face and replied, "It's not an insult if you're telling someone the truth, Granger. Now I understand you're obviously hurt by the truth so much that you had to concoct this speech and make it seem like I'm the wrongdoer, but there really is no working with you, Granger." _

_And with that, Memory Malfoy turned right around, and walked out of Memory Hermione's sight. Hermione felt a distant anger at what just happened, and turned to look at Malfoy with a sharp look, but he only looked at her apologetically. Black swirls appeared again, and then Hermione felt her feet leave the ground, and touch upon the Malfoy Library floor. _

"What's the point of showing me that? It's just pointless arguing. It isn't necessary for me to see that." Hermione told Malfoy as they walked out of the library.

"Hermione, don't talk about what you don't know. I know what you missed. You don't. Trust me when I say there's a point."

Hermione stopped mid-stride, staring daggers at Malfoy's back. The plain truth in his statement took her aback, and his as-a-matter-of-factly tone offended her. However, the truth in his words kept her mouth closed, and she resumed her walk, refraining from any talking whatsoever.

"Would you like something to eat?" Malfoy offered her once they returned to his extravagant living room.

"No thanks, I'd better get going." Hermione said in a stubborn tone, still angry at his previous statement. She didn't plan to make this an extended stay anyways. He nodded, and Hermione dropped some floo powder into the fireplace, longingly shouting her address, "Apartment 13 Shaftsbury Avenue!"

The last thing she saw was Malfoy's regretful face, watching her spin away toward home.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Okay, here is chapter eight! I apologize that this was a short chapter, but it needed to cut off here. To make it up to you all I will be posting chapter nine along with this as well (: _  
_

* * *

_The Missing Piece _Chapter Eight

**Day: 16**

Hermione just didn't comprehend. Why was Malfoy showing her these apparently pointless scenes? Why would she need those memories to move on? After the twentieth time of asking herself these same questions she decided that they're best left unanswered. Malfoy appeared to be a complex person, with hidden intentions.

"Hermione, you're all right?" Ron asked her, worry prominent in his eyes.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and blinked a couple times to get her best friend into focus.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at him in order to reassure him. She was okay, really. She just had a lot on her mind. A lot to sort out. Malfoy didn't seem like the type of person to help others. Especially her. The idea of giving didn't suit her vision of him, and she had seen three memories to back it up. People could tell her he had changed all day every day, but she wasn't going to believe it until she witnessed it for herself. The truth was, she was paranoid. Hermione thought that Malfoy didn't help unless there was something he could gain, and so she was trying to figure out what he could stand to gain from showing her his memories. It just didn't make sense…

She felt a warmth along her fingers, and looked at her hand to see Ron's hand on top of hers, clasping it in an attempt to comfort her. She smiled up at him, appreciating the friendly gesture.

"I'm fine, Ron, just… thinking." She assured him.

"All right." He said, apparently at ease.

But he did not let go of her hand.

**Day: 17**

She took a sip of her tea. Bit into the cookie she was eating along with it. And stared. Another sip of her tea. Her eyes never left that spot on the wall. Hermione wasn't sure why she kept looking at it, or giving it so much attention. It was a simple hand print, imprinted upon her baby blue wall. Just a hand. Just a hand, but so much more at the same time. Yes, it definitely meant something to her. But as Hermione took another sip of her tea, and just _stared_ at it, the reason as to why it meant something didn't come to her. Perhaps what held her attention about the hand print was the mystery behind it: The simple fact of how it came to be on her wall, and who it was done by. The hand told her there were things she had long forgotten, and needed to be remembered. Perhaps the fact that the first time she laid eyes on the mark on her wall, was the first time she registered something was wrong, so many days ago. And maybe all those reasons caused Hermione to sit on her couch, sipping steaming tea, watching it. The hand print provided Hermione with some sort of resolve: That she would watch more memories in the hopes of triggering her own memory. Hermione thought back to her confusion on the topic of the pensieve as she took another sip of tea. At first, she wasn't sure about it due to psychological reasons: What if she couldn't live with the pain of seeing what she did not remember, knowing she would never see the memories from her vantage point? What if going into the pensieve caused her to spiral into depression?

But once Hermione made up her mind about the matter, a new reason to stay away had come to her mind: What if this was part of Malfoy's plan to bring her back to him? What if she fell for his plans? Seeing that hand print, however, put everything into perspective. She would do this. She would view the memories, and continue to do so long as Malfoy had more to show her. Hermione bit into her cookie, savoring the chocolate as she thought. Everyone seemed to trust him, why shouldn't she? After all, her friends knew Malfoy by now better than she did, as terrible as that was to admit. The chance to trigger her memories was just too precious to throw away for another person's possible hidden intentions. She had thought her mind was made up once before on this matter, but the recent days' events showed her that she had been completely undecided, having not sorted out the thoughts on her choice. But the hand print put it all into perspective. When she saw that imprint, she saw what she must do. And that was to continue.

Hermione finished her tea, satisfact with her snack, and gave one last look at the hand print. She remembered the brief moment yesterday when Ron held her hand, and wondered if it meant anything more than a comforting gesture on his part. Hermione shook her head to herself and stood, walking toward the kitchen with her empty tea cup in hand. She and Ron were friends. That's the way it had always been. He had always been a "human contact" kind of guy, so it shouldn't be a big deal. The thing was, Ron had never touched her hand in that way. And as Hermione thought back, she remembered her second year at Hogwarts, when she had walked into the great hall after being petrified, hugging Harry with all her might, and then awkwardly shaking hands with Ron. She had never thought anything of it… That was how Ron was, but now…

Hermione shook her head once more, in an attempt to clear her head. She was obviously overthinking too much today. It was all probably due to the fact that she stayed inside her flat all day long, like Molly had once hinted at. Hermione suddenly felt like the room was very compressed, and stuffy. Without fully thinking through what she was doing, Hermione put on her shoes and left her flat for fresh air.

She walked across the street, attempting to let her feet lead her places rather than her mind. As she walked, Hermione had a sudden flash back to several days ago, when she watched Healer Greene cross this very street from her window. There was no doubt the woman was strange. Why had she been walking in such manner? Perhaps she was injured. Somehow that didn't seem likely. Her tattoo was sketchy as well… but as far as personal taste went one could never tell with a person. Hermione walked onto the sidewalk, and continued straight for several blocks, her mind racing and her feet leading the way. Hermione Granger didn't claim to know the standard procedures at St. Mungo's but the ways the Healer did things, or explained certain things didn't feel right. The woman didn't sit right with Hermione at all, but she couldn't tell if it was personal dislike for the healer or something more.

Hermione turned right at a corner and walked straight for three more blocks, noticing the sky had dimmed considerably since she had left her flat, but paid no attention to it. She stopped thinking about Healer Greene in favor of taking in her surroundings. She seemed to be in some part of Muggle London… Gossett Street to be exact. Hermione felt a sense of satisfaction when she noticed nothing had drastically changed. She remembered the clothing store, and when she walked by it on her way to the magical entrance to the Ministry of Magic for the first time three years ago. She remembered the antique store was red, and was glad to see it was still painted red. She remembered the lamp post, the telephone booths, and _everything_ in this neighborhood. Familiarity. It grounded her, and made her feel secure, in a world where nothing ever seemed that way to her anymore.

A cool September breeze caressed her face, and blew her hair in the opposite direction that she was walking. She suddenly remembered London Public Park, a place she had often visited with Ron and Harry during her breaks, when she had decided to complete her final year at Hogwarts. And so her feet turned around, already knowing where to go. She felt eager, really to revisit this park. She was very fond of it. There were willow trees, and a lake, where she would read books and feed the ducks whenever she could. She went there with friends, and sometimes by herself when she needed to think. She remembered the vibrant leaves, how they were beautiful to watch during the autumn, and refreshing to sit under in summer. She recalled dipping her feet in the lake, laughing and shivering from the ice cold of the water that shot up through her feet. She remembered reading numerous spell books and lesson books from Hogwarts, all magically charmed so no muggle could suspect anything suspicious. As she grew closer to her destination, Hermione began to practically jog in her excitement to get there, receiving strange looks from other people on the street.

When she arrived, she double checked to make sure she was in the correct place. She spotted a sign that read, "FUTURE SITE OF ST. MARY'S PUBLIC SCHOOL" and looked around to peek at the street signs. Perhaps she had taken a wrong turn. But as her eyes scanned for any sign of a wrong direction, she caught site of a piece of wood, lying upon the ground. "LONDON PUBLIC PARK: Established 1986" it read. Hermione's stomach dropped, and she shook her head in disbelief. There had to be a mistake. Her eyes roamed the supposed park, searching for some familiarity, only to find the familiar willow tree, shriveled and dying, and the mucky lake beside it.

A knot formed in her throat, and Hermione fought the urge to cry in public. She simply stood there, inert; staring at what had once been her paradise, her tree, her park. Familiarity. There was none. Not here.

The thought that if she had her memories intact, she would have known the fate of her park, caused Hermione to run all the way home, with only the night to give her comfort. This was one more reason to view Malfoy's memories.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:  And chapter nine for your pleasure! This should be interesting to read for you, I suppose...

* * *

_The Missing Piece_ Chapter Nine

**Day: 20**

Malfoy reached out to grab a jar containing memories with slender fingers. He tipped the jar so that the cap was facing him, enabling him to read the date on it. Hermione hadn't known the dates were written on the jars, and had always assumed he just happened to know what happened on certain dates.

"This one is next. January 3rd, 2000." Malfoy murmured so low his voice was almost raspy. He sighed, as if thinking twice about this particular memory, making Hermione anticipate it all the more.

Malfoy dropped the memory in the pensieve regardless.

"Ready?" He said, running a hand through his hair as though preparing himself for what was to come.

"You're coming again?" Hermione wondered, her tone bordering on accusatory.

Malfoy placed a pensive expression on his face. "I think I should." He stated simply.

Hermione looked into the basin, watching the black swirls take shape and form the Ministry of Magic once again, asking herself briefly if she was ever going to view memories from another place. Then she brought her face near the lukewarm liquid, and felt the now familiar sense of her feet leaving the ground.

_Hermione stood in an enormous room she had never seen before. It closely resembled the Great Hall at Hogwarts in terms of dimensions of the room. There was even a long table in the center of the room, very much like those in the Great Hall. Many people sat at the single table, including Memory Harry, Shacklebolt, Draco and Hermione. It appeared it was a meeting between several people from the Auror Department and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

"_Law Enforcement team, what are your recent findings? We need leads, desperately." Kingsley Shacklebolt said, facing Memory Hermione and Memory Draco. _

"_We have a lead on a rogue death eater named Rodolphus Lestrange. He used to be the husband of Bellatrix Lestrange, until she was killed during the war. According to a muggle citizen, he was spotted near Bath. Death Eaters will usually band together in groups, which makes me think that he is attempting to lead us down a false trail." Memory Hermione spoke in a very informative tone, the very second Kingsley Shacklebolt finished his sentence. Hermione saw Memory Malfoy had his mouth open to speak, but Memory Hermione beat him to it, making his hands clamp into fists. _

"_Very good, Miss Granger." Kingsley now turned to Harry. "Potter, take some Aurors and send them to Bath to investigate. I think we better pose as muggles, to avoid any suspicion. Anything else?" Kingsley was now facing Memory Draco and Memory Hermione. Memory Draco opened his mouth once more to speak, but once again, Memory Hermione jumped in. _

"_There has been a recent article in the muggle newspapers about a family of muggles who died. No cause was found, and they were in perfect health prior to their deaths, which makes me believe that this was perhaps the work of Death Eaters." _

"_And where did this take place?" Harry asked with interest, placing an elbow on the table to hold his head up. _

"_Birmingham." Memory Draco and Memory Hermione spoke simultaneously. Hermione saw the look of mutual hatred that Memory Hermione and Memory Malfoy had exchanged, and couldn't help feeling a bit guilty for what she had done in the memory. Malfoy simply shook his head with an amused glance at Hermione. The face Malfoy wore reminded Hermione of the face one would make when watching old muggle home videos. Hermione observed Memory Harry now, who looked a bit on edge, obviously noticing the tension between his friend and his rival. _

"_Potter, make sure you send a squad to investigate there as well." Kingsley said, completely engrossed in the documents on the table. Memory Harry snapped out of his concerned expression and nodded obediently. _

"_Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I have here some updated profile reports on people the Ministry suspects as potential Death Eaters. Take a look at them this week, and search for leads. I expect there is some useful information written there." Kingsley continued, grabbing a stack of parchments to his right and holding it out to them. _

_Memory Hermione and Memory Draco got up at once to be the first to retrieve the documents, earning them a strange look from everyone at the table. _

"_I will get it." Memory Draco stated in a harsh tone. Hermione could hear the threatening undertones in his voice, and so it was no wonder Memory Hermione sat down, her face red. _

_Once Memory Malfoy had retrieved the documents he sat back down, and turned to Memory Hermione, mumbling something Hermione could not hear. It appeared to be pretty serious, because Memory Hermione instantly flared up with anger, struggling to keep it in control. Hermione looked at Malfoy for explanation, but he only shrugged._

"_I don't remember what I said." He said. _

_Hermione stared blankly at him, finding his choice of words amusing. He seemed to notice this as well and broke out into a grin. Hermione shook her head, a smile of amusement creeping onto her face as she returned her attention to the scene before them. Memory Hermione was now sitting on the edge of her chair, looking her analog clock every ten seconds, stiff as a board. Hermione noticed Memory Malfoy seemed amused by this, and felt a pinch of anger._

"_I expect everything to be going smoothly?" Kingsley asked everyone present. There were nods and murmurs of "yes", "mhm", and "yeah." Hermione noticed that Memory Hermione and Memory Malfoy did not nod. _

"_Okay, well. Onto the next topic of business. Potter, I understand several of your squads are still in their assigned places?" Harry nodded. "Have they been able to report any sightings of any kind?" _

"_No sir." Harry answered shortly. _

"_Okay. I need a full scale report by 9 O'clock Monday and also…" Kingsley went on, but Hermione was not listening to him. Her attention was on Memory Malfoy, who was currently sliding a piece of parchment toward Memory Hermione. Memory Hermione ignored this, and continued to pay attention to Shacklebolt, but Memory Malfoy reverted to whispering instead._

"_This is the fourth meeting you have done this. I am not going to tolerate someone like you, interrupting my answers. If I were you, I would know my place, Granger. I know you're trying to prove yourself because you've rarely been in the presence of anyone of importance—" _

_Memory Hermione stood up, seething. She stood up so sharply her chair fell backwards, and the documents in her hand flew off the table. "I AM ABSOLUTELY SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR DUNG, MALFOY. I KNOW MY PLACE! I KNOW MY PLACE VERY WELL AND IT IS NOT BEING SUBSERVIENT OR INFERIOR TO YOU. TAKE ALL YOUR BLOODY PREDJUDICES AND VIEWS KEEP THEM TO YOURSELF, BECAUSE I AM TIRED OF YOUR BLOODY INSULTS AND DEMEANING SUBLIMINAL ACCUSATIONS. YOU SAY YOU AREN'T A DEATH EATER, AND NEVER THOUGHT LIKE THEM, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU KEEP THINKING AND ACTING IN THIS MANNER AND YOU MIGHT AS WELL PUT YOURSELF DOWN ON THE LIST. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WALKING AROUND THE MINISTRY LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE? DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT YOUR VIEWS AND REPUTATION GOT YOUR FAMILY INTO? I AM NOT GOING TO STAND BY THIS ANY LONGER! YOU AND YOUR BLOODY-" _

"_Miss Granger that is ENOUGH." _

_Memory Hermione's face was purple from yelling, and her chest heaved up and down from anger, her fingers shook. Hermione felt her heart thumping uncontrollably, completely surprised and proud at the same time. Memory Hermione's face gradually turned from purple, to red, to pink, as she watched Kingsley Shacklebolt's outraged face. Memory Malfoy simply sat, face red as well, looking at his hands and keeping perfectly still. Hermione glanced at Malfoy and saw his face was pink as well, and he was not looking anywhere but down at the ground. There was a strange hint of sadness and self-realization that was present in Malfoy's face, making Hermione's eyebrows scrunch up in wonder. She returned her attention to the scene however, catching Memory Harry's absolutely shocked face, while Hermione raised her chin defiantly, and picked up the fallen documents._

"_I want another partner." She stated simply, before leaving the room. Hermione saw Memory Malfoy watch her go, until the door shut completely behind her. _

_Black swirls appeared again, and quickly faded after several seconds, revealing a very elaborate office. Hermione noticed the name on the desk said "KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT: Minister of Magic" and gulped involuntarily. This could not be good. Memory Hermione and Memory Malfoy occupied two chairs in front of Shacklebolt's desk, keeping completely still. Hermione could see the fear and pure embarrassment in Memory Hermione's eyes, growing nervous at what was to come. Memory Malfoy kept completely stoic, not a single emotion readable through his statue-like gaze. Kingsley, who sat in front of his desk, wrote something quickly with his quill and looked at his employees. _

"_I don't know what is going on with you two, and quite frankly, I don't care." Shacklebolt began, in a very serious tone. "But you both need to mature." _

_Memory Hermione opened her mouth to argue, presumably to say she was a mature member of society, but stopped once Shacklebolt raised his hand, letting her know now was not the time to argue with him. _

"_You are both working on a very important case. And if I had enough people, you both would have been replaced by someone more capable of working with others. But I don't have people to spare. So you both are going to have to put aside your petty differences and work as a team. I cannot have you representing this case, your department, the Ministry, and by extension myself if this continues. Understand?" Kingsley's tone went from serious and business-like to almost scolding. Tears were forming under Memory Hermione's eyes, and she looked down to fidget with the hem of her robe. Hermione felt embarrassed, not daring to look at Malfoy and analyze his reaction. _

"_If I hear one more outburst like that, or if I see you two are endangering this case… you will be—No." Kingsley said, apparently changing his mind. "We won't need to go there, because I trust you both will get the job done."_

_Memory Hermione nodded fervently, while Memory Malfoy continued to stare at some point in front of him with a stoic expression. _

"_That will be all." Kingsley said, gesturing towards the door. Memory Hermione and Memory Malfoy stood simultaneously, and exited the room, Hermione and Malfoy right behind them._

_Hermione spotted Memory Harry, nervously waiting some distance from Shacklebolt's office, and looked relieved once Memory Hermione walked up to him. She hugged her friend tightly, letting out some sobs against her shoulder. Hermione walked towards them, feeling terrible for her actions. She yearned to remember again, because she didn't think she could take the suspense of not knowing what was to come in the pensieve. How could she ever face Shacklebolt again, knowing that had happened? _

"_Hermione, we have to follow me." Malfoy urged her, tilting his head towards a retreating Memory Malfoy. Hermione had forgotten about him until that moment, and forced herself to pry her eyes from Memory Hermione and Memory Harry. She took a step towards Malfoy, who turned around and practically jogged to catch up to his memory self, his blond hair bouncing with each step. _

_They caught up to Memory Malfoy just in time, because the minute they had arrived, Memory Malfoy was closing his office door. Once inside his private office, Memory Malfoy seemed to have his emotions of the recent events come flooding back. He let out a frustrated cry, punching the nearest wall with his fist, and running his hands repeatedly through his hair. It was a sight that Hermione had not seen before, and it quite startled her. She looked fearfully up at Malfoy, who wore the same stoic expression Memory Malfoy had worn in Shacklebolt's office, making Hermione wonder how he felt, watching himself lose control in that way. _

_Memory Malfoy let out a couple cries of frustration, cursing in the process and after several minutes those angered feelings turned to tears. _

"_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Sodding mudblood bitch." He mumbled in between tears, repeating these words over and over again. Hermione stayed perfectly still, quite unsure of what to feel at that moment in time. Memory Malfoy looked quite unsure what to do with himself as well, his hands opening and closing in a way that told Hermione he wanted to chuck something. _

_Two seconds later, Memory Malfoy grabbed a picture frame of his family and threw it, shattering with a crash against the wall. _

"Why would you show me that?" Hermione badgered Malfoy the instant her feet were on the library floor. "Why would you let me see that?" She repeated, shaking her head at him as she spoke. She understood the reasons to view the meeting, and Kingsley's private scolding, but Malfoy's meltdown she did not understand at all.

Malfoy looked taken aback. "You wanted to remember your life. So here I am showing snippets of it." He said his words clipped and sharp.

"Yes but I didn't need to see _that…_ I wouldn't have known that had I not been obliviated. It was pointless."

"I already told you, Hermione," Malfoy sighed, "Nothing I show you is pointless. Trust me."

"Yes! Yes it is, Malfoy! I'm not dim, I know what is necessary for me to see, and that is not it. I don't need to see your reactions after what happened, unless you're trying to show me how you react in order to change my view on something—" Hermione paused in mid-rant. "What are you trying to do, Malfoy." Hermione asked him low and dangerously. She had never used this tone on anyone as far as she knew, unless it was absolutely necessary.

There was a brief moment in which Hermione saw a torrent of emotions occupy his face, seemingly at the same time. There was frustration and embarrassment in his eyes, yet somehow, they regarded Hermione with longing. In a flash, those emotions were replaced by a twinge of sadness, and hesitance, which nearly made Hermione wish she could take her statement back. Sometimes she had trouble remembering that his life might not be easy either, especially if he had to deal with ending a two year relationship because your partner does not remember or love you any longer.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked quietly, obviously ignoring her question. Hermione thought of insisting that he answer, but somehow that didn't seem fair in her mind. She politely said no, and let the subject drop.

"It won't be a waste. I promise." He said, seconds before she departed to her flat that night.


	10. Chapter 10

__Author's Note: Here's Chapter Ten! A little late in the day, because I had really bad internet connection, but I made it regardless(:

Please enjoy(:

We're almost to the point in the story where everything starts moving along, so I'm excited.

* * *

_The Missing Piece _Chapter Ten

**Day: 21**

No matter what she did, what book she read, or how many walks she took, Hermione Granger could not stop thinking about the memories she viewed in the pensieve the day before. It seemed unrealistic that she had acted unprofessionally, and that Kingsley Shacklebolt, _the Minister of Magic,_ had to warn her about her behavior. It was not at all like her. Hermione always thought herself capable of pulling through any task, no matter who the imbecile she had to work with was.

At least now Hermione had knowledge of what the Weasleys and Harry were talking about weeks ago. Hermione remembered the feeling of exclusion that waved over her as they had described the supposed turning point in her and Malfoy's relationship, at felt better now that she had knew what they were talking about. This was a great feeling, and it almost made her forget she had been obliviated in the first place.

It was those simple things that made her feel whole again, if only for a few moments. As if the missing part of her life was being slowly patched up, and pieces were being put together one day at a time, though Hermione knew she would never completely heal form it.

**Day: 22**

She had only been to Malfoy Manor a pair of times, but it seemed as if she had been there forever. By now, her trip up to his decadent library was in her muscle memory. If anyone were to ever ask her, Hermione was sure she could walk it with her eyes closed. Her eyes had scoured every corner of his walls and furniture with every trip she made to his lavish mansion, because the level of eloquence that Malfoy Manor held was still surprising to her. She could get used to many things, but this was not one.

"Hermione?"

The voice came out of nowhere, making Hermione jump, startled. Her eyes ripped away from the elaborate book shelf she had been staring at, and looked at the speaker. Malfoy chuckled at her distracted and unfocused expression, and his eyes softened in a way that reminded Hermione of melting snow. Hermione blushed; embarrassed that he had caught her admiring his shelves. She refocused on the pensieve, and the black swirls inside it, taking shape.

"It's the post argument." Malfoy stated simply, his eyes never leaving hers as she spoke. He in fact had spoken the answer to her unvoiced question, making her a bit uneasy. It was uncanny, really, the way he sensed her thoughts and doubts…

Hermione nodded, her heart pumping noticeably faster when she remembered Ginny's words echoing in her head: _Yeah well I suppose you guys made amends afterwards, because a month later you both began to date. _Her stomach churned with nervousness and fear, but continued forward regardless despite the urge to keep her face as far from that pensieve as possible. She was not yet comfortable with the fact that she and Malfoy dated, and was completely undecided as to whether she even wanted to witness their relationship. She put her thoughts aside and flung her head at the pensieve before she changed her mind.

_Hermione found herself in some sort of library of documents in the Ministry of Magic, surrounded by files, and filing cabinets as far as her eye could see. She found Memory Hermione and Memory Malfoy hunched over a pile of documents sitting in the only visible desk. Hermione could immediately see they were both trying to sit as far away from each other as possible without making it obvious. She could see the tentativeness that inhibited their movements whenever either Memory Hermione or Memory Draco had to reach out and grab a file that was too close to the other. Both Memory Hermione and Memory Draco kept their eyes glued to the desk and the files that were upon it, working in absolute silence. Hermione watched, attentive to the tiniest of movements between them. She saw Memory Hermione's arm twitch, seeming to debate whether or not she should reach over and grab the file that was in very close proximity to Memory Draco's elbow. Memory Hermione took a deep breath, and snatched the file quickly, reminding Hermione of the way a snake strikes. Hermione noticed Memory Malfoy had tensed noticeably, his back straightened and his head lifted ever so slightly, pausing in his work. Memory Malfoy did not move until a few seconds later, when nothing could be heard, except the rustle of paper. _

_After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Hermione saw Memory Malfoy pause. His head turned right, and left, in search of something. When he found what he was looking for, he paused once more, and his face tensed. What he wanted, out of his reach, on the other side of Memory Hermione. He stared at his goal, the object he required for a few minutes, as if deliberating whether he should simply ask for it, or get it himself. Memory Hermione tensed when she noticed Memory Malfoy looking in her direction, apparently unsure whether she should hand him the file, or continue working. _

_It was very odd to watch, and slightly comical. Both were so very aware of each other's presence, yet wanted nothing to do with each other. Hermione could see they were trying their hardest to work together (if that's what one calls working together). It was as if Memory Hermione and Memory Draco were being extremely careful around each other, because any little thing might set the other off and that would not go down well with Kingsley Shacklebolt. _

"_Is this all you have to show me?" Hermione asked Malfoy, turning around. But he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. Had he not come with her? She slowly turned back around, feeling slightly stupid for talking to someone who wasn't there. _

_Just then, swirls of black engulfed the scene, and Hermione found herself in the same exact place. The only difference was the room was the lights that circled the perimeter of the Ministry library. Hermione concluded this memory must be during a different day, and wished she had Malfoy present to confirm her guess. _

_Memory Malfoy and Memory Hermione were in the exact same place that Hermione had found them in the last memory. They sat the same distance apart, with their eyes glued to their respective documents. The room was filled with nothing but the occasional sound of papers rustling, and their breathing. Memory Hermione was working fervently on a document she had in hand, taking down notes with her quill without pause. Memory Malfoy seemed to be studying moving pictures, with concentrated eyes. _

_After a few minutes of silence, Memory Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, causing Memory Malfoy to freeze in the middle of what he was doing._

"_This is ridiculous. We're working together on this case whether we like it or not, we might as well work together like we mean it if we want to solve this. I don't care who you are, I cannot work like this. I have to check with others, talk about our findings and analyze them." Memory Hermione rushed out, before she changed her mind. _

_Memory Malfoy stared at her incredulously, his eyes trying to read her emotions to gauge if her suggestion was said seriously or not. _

"_I suppose." Memory Malfoy answered after a moment's deliberation. _

_Memory Hermione gave him a tiny smile, and nodded, scooting her chair ever so closer, and awkwardly returning to her work. Hermione noticed the atmosphere was even tenser than before, filled with insecurity and uneasiness. Memory Hermione returned to her work, blushing for some reason Hermione could not think of. _

"_I'm reading the case files the Auror squads filed after they investigated the muggle deaths Kingsley mentioned… I'm positive it has been done by the killing curse… but I remember reading that the Dark Mark hung over those who have been murdered so it's out of character for Death Eaters not to have done that." Memory Hermione said, turning her body toward Memory Malfoy, extending the arm with the files she was talking about toward him so he could have a better look. _

"_Not necessarily." Memory Malfoy pointed out. "After the death of you-know-who the Dark Mark faded, although not completely. They can't conjure the Dark Mark anymore. Not when there's no one to call, nor anyone to report to." _

"_So it could have been done by Death Eaters, then?" Memory Hermione suggested._

"_It was. See here, the Auror wrote, 'Victims were found lying in unnatural positions.' That's most likely the Imperius Curse. Death Eaters often play with their victims before ending their life." Memory Malfoy said, his voice resonating from the walls and various filing cabinets. _

"_Brilliant. Thank you." Memory Hermione said. Once the words were out however, she blushed, embarrassed by thanking him. Memory Malfoy acted as though he did not hear her. _

_Memory Malfoy turned his gaze to the pictures he was studying. Hermione could not see what they were from where she was standing, so she moved closer, and peeked over Memory Malfoy's shoulder. It was a picture of a man, wand just visible from the pocket of his robes, in front of a coffee shop. There was another man with him. This man had a scruffy beard, and the Dark Mark was just visible from the hem of his robes. Both were talking, exchanging words in the background of the picture. Hermione studied the picture a while longer, noticing that she recognized the store the two men were standing by. She had visited that coffee shop during her third year at Hogwarts, when she went to France with her parents. It was this finding that made the memory she was currently in more real, and her heart began to pound at this revelation. For the first time, she felt like she was watching things that actually happened, instead of a dream that she had a hard time believing. _

_Memory Malfoy scratched his head. He had labeled all the pictures with a number, and those numbers were written on a piece of parchment along with the location of the picture along with it. This particular picture was number 160, but the location was blank on the parchment. His quill hovered over the empty space on the paper, clearly unable to figure out the location of the picture. _

"_Mind telling me if you know where this picture is from?" Memory Malfoy asked Memory Hermione hesitantly, showing her the picture in his hand._

"_It's France. That's a coffee shop I used to go to when I went there once." Memory Hermione replied after studying the picture for about a minute. _

"_Okay." Memory Malfoy said, writing 'France' upon the parchment. "Thank you." He said after a minute. _

_Hermione stared at the scene, unprovoked tears rolling down her cheeks. She wished now, more than ever, to remember. She felt it in her heart that this scene had actually happened. She felt empty, and sad to know that this had happened, and she had no means to remember it. It was quite amazing what a simple picture could do to someone. _

_Hermione focused on the scene before her again, noticing that the atmosphere had relaxed considerably. Memory Hermione and Memory Malfoy were no longer sitting as far from each other as possible, and they both seemed a bit more relaxed, yet not totally comfortable with each other. Thus it became a peaceful scene, of two people striving to work together as best as they could. _

_Black swirls appeared, and Hermione braced for another change in scenery. This time, the pensieve showed her to an office, where Memory Hermione and Memory Malfoy sat, hunched together over a map and a stack of files. _

"_But this doesn't make sense… the Aurors spotted them in Germany just one day ago. It doesn't seem logical that they would be in Switzerland at the same time." Memory Hermione said, studying the map harder, willing it to give her answers._

"_Unless they split up." Memory Malfoy stated simply, looking up at her. _

_Memory Hermione looked at him as well. "But you said yourself they're scared of being found. They would most likely band together."_

"_Yes, unless they have a reason to separate. I think our near discovery of them last week gave them reason enough, when the Auror squads found Lestrange and Yaxley in Italy." _

_Memory Hermione returned her gaze to the map. "What makes you think they're in France?" _

"_Headquarters. We have a lot of documentation, as well as visible proof that they are in France most of the time. We only spotted them in other places occasionally, making me think that it's a tactic they're using to misguide us." Memory Malfoy analyzed, not taking his eyes off his case partner._

_Memory Hermione met his eyes with a look of misbelief. "That actually makes sense. That's perfect. Just what we need. Brilliant." _

_Hermione assumed that this memory must have taken place a couple weeks after the last one, because Memory Hermione and Memory Malfoy looked very comfortable working with each other. They had set a new pace, a new rhythm that worked well and it suited them. Is that how it all began, then? Was this the beginning of something? _

"_Of course it's perfect, I said it." Memory Malfoy said sarcastically. _

"_You stuck up git." Memory Hermione shot back jokingly, actually letting out a chuckle. _

"_Says the woman who is always dying to show off her intelligence."_

_Memory Hermione shook her head, a smile on her face. "I do not do that." _

"_Oh Mr. Shacklebolt," Memory Malfoy said in a high pitch, imitating Memory Hermione. "Mr. Shacklebolt, I know I'm right because I read about it in a library! I read everything, Mr. Shacklebolt! Everyone else is wrong, because they did not read _Hogwarts: A History_!" _

"_I do _not_ do that!" Memory Hermione repeated stubbornly, between laughs. _

_Memory Malfoy muttered something Hermione could not hear, and Memory Hermione broke out into a fit of laughter so fierce, Memory Malfoy had no choice but to join in, laughing with her. _

"Malfoy?" Hermione called once she had returned from the pensieve. She was surprised to find the library was empty when her feet had touched solid ground. "Malfoy?" She called again, peeking out of the room and into the hallway. He was nowhere in sight, so she left the library and continued down her usual path to the living room.

"Why didn't you come with me into the pensieve?" Hermione asked him once she found him, sitting in his fancy sofa near the fireplace.

"I thought it best you go alone." He said simply, not meeting her eyes. Hermione studied his dejected expression, feeling he was not being completely honest with his answer.

"Okay. I guess I'll be going now." She said, not wanting to push the truth from him.

Malfoy nodded, glancing at her for a brief second. "Take care." He said quietly.

Hermione nodded, floo powder already in hand. She stepped into the fireplace, and shouted her address, spinning home.

It wasn't until she returned to her living room that she realized Malfoy's eyes were red, and brimming with moisture.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note:  Okay so first of all, I apologize for this being really late. I had no time to finish typing the chapter, I literally just finished typing it about five minutes ago, and I sped through my editing in my haste to get this to you guys as soon as possible. I don't have any other chapters typed up and ready right now, so the next update will probably be Thursday (9/13). Sorry if that comes to a disappointment to some of you, but with my current schedule that's all I can manage.

Anyways, let's not dwell on the bad, when you have a fresh new chapter ahead of you, and ready for your viewing pleasure! I hope you like it, and feel free to leave a review(:

* * *

_The Missing Piece _Chapter Eleven

**Day: 23**

Hermione went to Malfoy Manor reluctantly today, repeatedly asking Malfoy if she was a bother to him, to which he replied the same answer: No. She couldn't help asking this, due to his behavior yesterday. He seemed so detached and so unlike usual self that Hermione couldn't help feeling like it was somehow her fault. It was a surprising thing to see Malfoy had been crying. She had always thought Malfoy of a man without feeling, who was always outwardly collected. She knew he had feelings, like every human being, but it was a shock to see him show them, no matter how briefly.

"This one is from January 23rd, just a few days after the last memory you saw." Malfoy explained, dumping the contents of the jar into the pensieve.

"Are you coming this time?" Hermione asked, hoping she didn't sound rude.

"No, not anymore." He replied, in a tone that made Hermione not want to inquire further. Instead of bothering to reply, she watched the black swirls form a strange scene in the pensieve. It was a field of grass outlined by trees… and in the very middle of that field, stood a house. This sparked Hermione's curiosity. "The memory here… it's the first time we go and investigate along with the Aurors. It's procedure that people from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement are present, so that was us." Malfoy added, seeing her curious glance.

Hermione could remember when she was in Hogwarts, and had read all about the Ministry of Magic in a large book she could barely hold. The procedure regarding cases back then was that only Aurors were permitted to investigate. This simple change brought a strong feeling of being lost once more, but when her eyes caught the scene in the basin, she shook the feeling away. Before she went into the pensieve, she gave Malfoy a quizzical look, and then focused on the unknown that lay before her.

_Hermione landed in the pensieve with a small grunt, from having almost tripped over her feet. She straightened up, and surveyed the scene. She stood behind a few feet of trees, almost obscuring her view of the house in the middle of the field. Having looked at the scene from above before she entered the memory, Hermione knew she must be standing in the perimeter of the field. She began searching for her memory self and Memory Malfoy, and found them a few seconds later, almost directly in front of her. They were surrounded by who Hermione assumed to be a team of Aurors and Memory Harry, discussing plans. _

"_Okay, by the location and clues that the Law Enforcement team has come up with this is most likely the Death Eater headquarters." Harry was explaining to his team. "We will walk forward into the clearing, and proceed into the house. We already have Aurors making sure the wards around this place are down, so if anything breaks out, we are able to apparate. Remember your partners and _do not_ leave them at any time. Okay. When I give the signal, we go." _

_The group broke away from the tight cluster it had previously formed and went to their spots. Hermione caught Memory Hermione and Memory Malfoy exchanging wary glances. Hermione could see fear, and anticipation in Memory Malfoy's eyes; fear and determination in Memory Hermione's eyes. Hermione felt a stab of nervousness herself, because although she knew she would make it out okay, it was nerve-wracking to see what was to happen. _

_There was quiet, as the team of Aurors and Law Enforcement personnel awaited Memory Harry's signal. Hermione heard a bird chirp happily above somewhere in the trees, and an Auror shift his weight, cracking sticks on the ground in the process. She heard several people attempt to control their heavy breathing, apparently nervous as well. She heard someone sniff, and several people sigh. And then Memory Harry raised his right fist, and extended two fingers toward the center of the field._

_Simultaneously, everyone got up and out of the safety of the trees and into the clearing. Hermione followed Memory Hermione and Memory Draco, who were both being followed by two other wizards—probably their partners. Hermione took in the vast space that was the field. It had looked much smaller in the pensieve, but now that she was currently in it, she realized it was a whole lot larger. There must be half a mile between the trees that they had previously hidden in, and the house. _

_Hermione walked behind the Aurors and company, nervous with anticipation. She caught Memory Harry give another signal out of her peripheral vision and a split second later, everyone began to run towards the house, wands out. Hermione ran behind them, trying to keep up with Memory Hermione and Memory Malfoy's long strides. Apparently she was slower than she was two years ago. _

_There was an audible BANG and a jet of red light that flew by some Aurors. The jet had come from inside the house, which was still a good distance away. Hermione could now see "house" was not a suitable term to describe the Death Eater headquarters. Mansion was. The Auror on Memory Hermione's team muttered a spell and a bolt of orange light shot out of his wand and towards a window on the third floor of the house, shattering it. _

_And just like that, it began: There were spells being screamed, curses flying everywhere, by everyone. Hermione dodged some spells by reflex, but remembered that nothing in the memory could affect her. It was second nature to take cover in the present environment, especially for Hermione, who remembered the war at that exact moment. _

"_Crucio!"_

"_Impedimenta!"_

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_Hermione tried frantically to find either Memory Hermione or Memory Malfoy in the midst of battle, with no success. She opted for running around the perimeter of the house in an attempt to catch a glimpse of them. Just as she was about to go through with her plan, however, she happened to catch a glimpse of Memory Hermione's hair from inside the house. Hermione ran inside the house, colliding with an Auror who was firing spells on her way there, but the Auror did not notice. _

_Once inside, she spotted Memory Hermione and her partner dueling with a single Death Eater who, like all Death Eaters fighting, wore his mask. _

"_Stupefy!" Memory Hermione shouted, a red bolt of light escaping from her wand._

"_Petrificus Totalus!" The Auror screamed fiercely. _

"_Avada Kedavra!" The Death Eater missed Memory Hermione by inches. Hermione was thankful for that, because if the spell had hit her then, she wouldn't be here now. It was a peculiar experience, to watch oneself go through a near death experience. _

"_Locomotor Mortis!"_

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Petrific—"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" The Death Eater's Killing Curse hit the Auror square in the chest, in the middle of his spell. The man fell limply to the floor, at Memory Hermione's side. Memory Hermione's eyes flickered to the Auror the tiniest of moments, but fought to keep her eyes trained on the Death Eater, so she would not share the same fate. _

_The Death Eater continued to fire spells at Memory Hermione relentlessly, and fiercely. Hermione knew her own strengths, and knew she was a fierce fighter, but there was no way she was to keep up with the Death Eater if he or she continued. Hermione could see Memory Hermione slipping, and her reactions becoming delayed as the Death Eater fired curse after curse after curse after curse, never pausing never stopping. _

_And out of nowhere, the Death Eater fell dead. _

_Memory Hermione looked around for the source of the spell that had ended the Death Eater's life, and found Memory Malfoy, giving her a reassuring look. Memory Hermione gave him a brief thankful expression, before proceeding up the stairs of the house, firing curses at enemies in her way. Memory Malfoy and the Auror working with him followed her, and finally Hermione as well. _

_Hermione followed Memory Malfoy up the stairs and down a hallway to their left, where he stopped. Memory Hermione was dueling with renewed force against two Death Eaters. The Auror and Memory Malfoy did not hesitate to help her, and soon, curses, jinxes and charms were fired from every wand involved. _

"_Avada Kedavra!" Shouted a Death Eater, aiming at Memory Malfoy, but missed. Memory Malfoy disarmed the Death Eater after that, sending his partner to bind him with ropes and apparating him to the Ministry of Magic. _

_Now it was just Memory Malfoy, Memory Hermione, and a Death Eater. The Death Eater muttered a spell, causing a nearby door to fly off its hinges, and sent it flying toward Memory Malfoy and Memory Hermione. They ducked. Hermione could see that the Death Eater Memory Malfoy and Memory Hermione were dueling against was very skilled in what he was doing. The Death Eater shouted intricate curses and spells that Hermione had never heard of until that moment. She was sure that if any spell the Death Eater fired ever hit Memory Hermione or Memory Malfoy, the results would not be very good. The spells being fired from the opposite side were most likely very dark magic. _

"_Expelliarmus!" Memory Harry said, arriving just in time on the scene. Neither Memory Malfoy nor Memory Hermione turned around, busy trying to defeat the Death Eater. Memory Harry's spell missed, and the Death Eater fired another spell at them. _

"_Bombarda maxima!" The Death Eater shouted, and the walls of the hallway exploded, littering Memory Hermione, Malfoy, and Harry with pieces of walls and dust. Hermione moved out of the way on instinct, covering her eyes in fear. After a few seconds, she uncovered her eyes, just in time to see Memory Harry successfully wrap the Death Eater in rope. _

"_Malfoy, bring him to the Ministry!" Memory Harry said, removing a piece of wall from his way. _

_But Memory Malfoy was not listening. He was removing scraps of wall from a pile on the floor. Hermione could see something… Frizzy brown hair peeking from beneath the rubble: Memory Hermione. _

"_Granger!" Memory Malfoy called, his movements becoming progressively frantic as Memory Hermione became more visible. Memory Harry saw what he was doing, and rushed to Memory Malfoy's aid. _

"_I'll take her. You take the Death—"_

"_No, Potter. I'll take her."_

"_You can't just—"_

"_Potter, she's my partner, I'll deal with it. Go!" Memory Malfoy yelled, having fully unearthed Memory Hermione. She looked seriously injured, having received the worst of the blast. There was blood oozing from her head, arms, shoulders… everywhere. Memory Harry didn't stay to debate. He ran towards the Death Eater, and apparating out. Memory Malfoy adjusted Memory Hermione who lay limp in his arms and as soon as he apparated, the memory ended. _

Hermione landed back in Malfoy Manor at a loss for words. Malfoy didn't give her much to talk either. He immediately removed the memory from the pensieve, and grabbed another jar, pouring its contents inside the basin.

"The aftermath." Malfoy said simply. He looked as though he were trying very hard to keep his emotions under control, as if he would snap at any moment.

Hermione silently nodded, and dipped her head into the pensieve.

_Hermione was in St. Mungo's Hospital. She remembered going here once during her Hogwarts years. Hermione immediately caught sight of Memory Malfoy's back_, _walking briskly down the hallway with an obvious goal in mind. He smoothly navigated himself around busy Healers, wounded patients being transported into other rooms, and other visitors. Hermione had to run to keep up, not trying as hard to dodge anyone in her way. _

_Memory Malfoy suddenly stopped once he got to his destination, opening the door. Hermione slipped into the room before the door closed, and looked around. It was a cheerful room, with a large window which allowed for natural light. There was a single bed in the middle of the room, in which Memory Hermione lay, unconscious. Hermione stood there, inert, watching Memory Malfoy for his reaction. She noticed they had come a long way from the two employees Kingsley Shacklebolt had to scold. _

_Memory Malfoy stood there, watching her for a few moments with a guilty expression. Ten minutes later, he moved to stand by Memory Hermione's bed in silence. Memory Malfoy looked to be deep in thought, as if he were harboring conflicting ideas. Hermione caught his hand twitch ever so slightly, and she grew nervous. Sure enough, not three minutes later, Memory Malfoy's hand levitated ever so slightly over Memory Hermione's, making Hermione's heart beat faster. _

_Seeing it happen was much different than hearing that it had happened. It was then that Hermione truly accepted something had happened between her and Malfoy. How deep—she was not sure, but it was there. There had been something. And now she was witnessing it. Hermione watched, as Memory Malfoy's hand close the distance between the hand beneath him, letting out a sigh. Memory Malfoy smiled to himself, looking down at his hand and Memory Hermione's. It was odd, watching it happen. Hermione knew Malfoy was capable of love, and compassion, but _seeing_ it was something quite different. Hermione let out a breath that she was unknowingly holding. _

_Memory Malfoy then took his hand away from Memory Hermione's, and looked around the room, probably making sure no one had seen his display of affection. His facial expression became set, and he pulled out his wand, and conjured a bouquet of roses. Then he gave Memory Hermione one last wistful look and left the room. _

_The scene changed. Black swirls appeared, transferring Hermione to a different memory. She was in the same room, but Hermione assumed it was a different day. Memory Hermione sat up in bed, watching her feet dangle from it. There was a knock at the door, and Memory Malfoy came in, becoming hesitant once his eyes spotted Memory Hermione. _

"_How are you feeling?" Memory Malfoy greeted, closing the door behind him, and studying Memory Hermione for any signs of injuries._

"_Fine, actually." Memory Hermione replied, breaking her gaze, and looking up at Memory Malfoy. "Why did you bring me here?" _

_There was a tense silence, in which Memory Malfoy looked down at his feet, a slight blush visible on his smooth cheeks. "You were injured. So I brought you help. The least you could do is be thankful."_

"_Thank you. But why did you do it? You didn't have to. It wasn't your responsibility, it was someone else's." Memory Hermione pushed. She returned her gaze to her feet, watching them dangle off her bed. _

"_Granger, you shouldn't question why. You're alive. Who did it should not matter to you." _

"_I am thankful, I am. But I'm wondering why you, of all people, would go out of their way to bring me medical attention when there were other capable people more than willing to do the same thing. Harry told me what you said, Malfoy. You were determined to bring me here. It had to be you. But why?" Memory Hermione asked, returning her gaze to his face, and watching him defiantly. _

_Hermione watched as Memory Malfoy's eyes flickered to her and the roses he had left in the previous memory. Memory Malfoy's jaws hardened, along with his eyes. _

"_You need to learn to be thankful, you know that? See you at work." He said briskly, as he turned around and headed for the door. _

The first thing she saw as she left the memory was Malfoy. His eyes regarded her analytically, as though searching for something, perhaps a reaction. Hermione analyzed him herself several moments, thinking back to the memory she had just seen, and looking for the Memory Malfoy within the Malfoy in front of her. With every new memory, the relationship she had forgotten about seemed more real, more probable. Hermione was not sure how she felt about that quite yet. A lot had changed, that was for sure.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked her, as he usually did after she viewed memories. Hermione had always said no to this question, afraid to get too friendly with Malfoy, or getting too overwhelmed with memories she had seen. But somehow, today felt different.

"Yes, please." Hermione replied, promptly looking around the library. Looking at anywhere, but him. If Hermione was looking at Malfoy, she would have seen his eyes sparkle curiously, and a hint of a smile grace his face. But once Hermione pulled enough courage to look back to him, all that she found on his face was a stoic expression.

"So, was that case ever solved?" Hermione asked, once the tea was ready, and they had both sat down on a very comfortable and antique sofa.

"Far from it. We have gotten more information, but we are not close to solving it yet. Though I have a feeling that once you begin working again, we will solve it."

Working. The Ministry. She had forgotten that was the entire reason she was even here. She remembered a time when she didn't want to remember, and just live her life. It seemed silly now. She was here now because she wanted to remember. Because she hoped to trigger her memories. And perhaps, somewhere in the depth of her mind, to understand Malfoy.

"Who has taken over for me?" She asked him, taking a sip of her tea. It was green tea, and the very smell coming from the china cup soothed her senses and calmed her nerves.

"This woman, Betsy King. Hasn't done a thing so far. So don't worry about getting your spot back." Malfoy said, adding the last part jokingly. Hermione chuckled lightly. The thought of being permanently replaced had never crossed her mind, and according to Malfoy, it didn't have to.

"How… How much did it change… out there?" She brought herself to ask, a bit timidly. Malfoy pondered her question a bit, perhaps trying to figure out what she was referring to.

"Not much. Small things, here and there. But nothing drastic. You'll fit right in. Don't worry." Malfoy smiled at her. His reassuring words caused Hermione to smile back.

Hermione did not return home for another three hours, having spent her whole afternoon at Malfoy Manor, talking about everything and nothing, and some things in between. But when she came home, she was glad she had accepted his offer of tea.


	12. Chapter 12

__Author's Note:  I am so sorry for not updating on time... I had pretty bad internet connection, plus I've been really really busy... And I don't have them all typed up on my computer anymore, I actually have to type up chapter by chapter now... ): I'm not this inconsistent, I am so sorry! I'm a terrible person! But nevertheless, here you have chapter twelve of The Missing Piece. Yay! I hope you enjoy... I think this chapter is rather interesting, so I would **love** your thoughts on it(:

* * *

_The Missing Piece_ Chapter Twelve

**Day: 24**

The fact that she had been obliviated was undeniable. It never really_ had_ been unbelievable. At times, especially in the beginning, somewhere in the depths of Hermione's mind she had always thought of those long forgotten memories as a dream. It was a play, a movie, which had never truly come into existence. But some things are too hard to ignore. Some things have to be accepted, and this was one. Especially given the memories she had recently seen. It hadn't hit her until she saw the picture of the coffee shop in France that Memory Malfoy held. The memory connected to a real place; a place where she once stood, and vividly remembered. That's when it hit her. That's when she had to truly accept what she was facing.

By default, if she believed the memories, she believed in Malfoy, and their relationship. And as she sat in front of the warm November fire, thinking, she consciously accepted that small detail that she had so stubbornly fought to deny. She thought back, to the memory, to his twitching hand, itching to touch hers, to connect with her, and to see if she was okay. He obviously cared, then. In the memory, he was reluctant to admit the reasons why he brought her to the hospital… Hermione could guess why. Did he still feel the same for her? The memory of Malfoy holding her hand caused a flashback to when Ron held her hand. Hermione had categorized that incident with Ron as a friendly gesture, so why couldn't Malfoy's hand-holding be the same?

Part of her hoped he did not like her. She certainly did not have feelings for him, and if he felt something for her it would complicate matters much more. Hermione didn't even know how to deal with a smitten Malfoy, if he was smitten with her at all. Her eyes flickered for three quick seconds to the hand print on her walls, with a new name popping into her head: Malfoy.

It was one word, a name. Simple. The name sat in her mind, tying everything together as she studied the hand print repeating one word: Malfoy. She broke eye contact with the hand print, slightly afraid of the conclusion she had just made. The question was no longer, 'Did she truly have a relationship with Malfoy?' It was now, 'How could she have fallen for him?'

She saw the civility and almost _friendship_ Malfoy and she used to share through the memory she had watched yesterday. But perhaps she had missed something. Perhaps in the memory, she had already fallen for him. It was obvious Malfoy had already done so, but what about herself?

So many questions, so little answers, and one little hand print.

**Day 25:**

"Okay Miss Granger, before I go, I need to ask one more question." Healer Greene said in a very serious tone. Her scheduled checkup had been going well so far. Hermione was succeeding in being polite, and pleasing, and in response, the Healer was as well.

Hermione regarded Healer Greene with an expectant expression, inwardly bracing herself for anything the Healer could throw at her.

"Have you seen any memories recently?"

Hermione froze for a split second as she inhaled, but recovered just in time for the Healer to proceed without suspicion. Hermione knew the answer she should say was no, just to make Healer Greene leave quicker. But at that moment she felt mischievous. Her strong dislike of Healer Greene added to this as well.

"Yes, I have. Two days ago, actually." Hermione said, with a knowing smile. Hermione smiled a teensy bit wider as she watched the Healer's face get progressively red.

"Miss Granger I must impress upon you the danger of this irresponsible behavior." Healer Greene pleaded, pressing her hands together in prayer-like fashion.

"It is _not_ irresponsible. In no books does it say that viewing memories could cause damage in any way to my situation." Hermione replied calmly, looking at the Healer directly in the eye, demonstrating she was not going to bend on this subject.

"Miss Granger, please. I have studied extensively in the field of memory modification. I think a certified Healer like myself would know a thing or two about memory charms, and the dangers they pose." Healer Greene said, her tone getting progressively more defensive with each word.

Hermione shifted on the loveseat she was sitting in. "Yet you have not ever offered any information as to why viewing memories in a pensieve could be harmful to my condition." She countered.

"One would think you would trust my judgment, considering my job. I do not understand why you would _want_ to view memories. I have already informed you that your problem is irreversible." Healer Greene shot back, a small purple vein plainly visible from the upper left corner of her forehead. Hermione could sense the woman was getting offended, and angry, but she paid no mind. Hermione had never been a fan of people who did not give enough information, or did not know the field they were working in. Her feelings toward Healer Greene were quite similar to Hermione's dislike of Professor Trelawney, her Divination teacher during her third year of Hogwarts.

"Why I view them is truly none of your business. And I do not have a _problem._ I am not someone who has a _disease_. And I am still waiting for you to provide information as to why I cannot view memories, by the way." Hermione said aggressively, enunciating her words with such anger that her hands shook. Her dislike of the woman, combined with the woman's completely unsupported statements made Hermione enraged. And by the look of the purple vein on Healer Greene's forehead, she felt the same way.

"I will most certainly _not _be talked to this way. I am trying to help you but I see you are too stubborn." Healer Greene abruptly stood up, positively fuming. Hermione was sure that if her life was animated, there would be smoke coming from her ears and nostrils, and a train whistle would be audible. "Perhaps maybe you do not know it all."

And with that, she stormed toward the door, opened it, and slammed it shut on her way out.

**Day: 26**

"You're late." Malfoy said almost sternly, as Hermione got out of the fireplace and proceeded to wipe the soot and dust from her clothes and hair.

"You never specified a time." She countered, looking up at him when she was completely soot-free.

Together, Hermione and Malfoy walked up the extremely eloquent stairs, down several hallways, and into the now familiar library in silence.

"This memory is from January 25th, 2000." Malfoy said, sighing when he finished talking. He poured the memory into the basin, and Hermione did not hesitate to enter the pensieve.

"_Malfoy! Malfoy!" Memory Hermione shouted, as she ran to catch up to him. Memory Hermione passed by Hermione, and Hermione instinctively moved out of the way, and watched her memory self run down the hallway after the blond. _

"_Malfoy!" Memory Hermione yelled, louder this time. _

_Memory Draco turned around looking annoyed, but something in his expression told Hermione he had been trying to ignore her, and that this was not her first attempt at talking to him. _

"_Stop avoiding me." Memory Hermione said firmly, before Memory Malfoy could reply. _

"_I'm not." Was all Memory Malfoy replied._

"_I think I'm intelligent enough to know when someone is avoiding me. Stop lying to yourself. You know very well you were avoiding me." Memory Hermione continued, her tone bordering accusatory. _

"_I am not avoiding you, Granger. Stop being so conceited." Memory Malfoy said, turning around in the direction he had been walking before Memory Hermione had interrupted. _

"_You can't hide your feelings forever, Malfoy." _

_Memory Malfoy stopped mid-stride and froze. Hermione noticed his back straighten slowly, as he prepared to counter her statement. _

"_Hiding my feelings? What, do you think I fancy you or something?" Memory Malfoy said disbelievingly. _

_Memory Hermione lifted her chin defiantly._

"_All I ask is that you stop lying to yourself, and pretending like I don't exist." _

"_Blimey, you really think I fancy you!" Memory Malfoy said incredulously, facing her, and regarding her with a look that clearly said, 'Who-do-you-think-you-are?' _

"_You brought me to St. Mungo's when you clearly did not have to." Memory Hermione began. Hermione could see by her facial expression that Memory Hermione knew she was right, and nothing was going to make her think otherwise. _

"_I'm your case partner; I just wanted to make sure you got help, for the sake of the case, only." Memory Malfoy shot back, defending his case. He crossed both arms over his chest in a stubborn manner. _

"_And you wanted to make sure you got help, because you care." Memory Hermione said knowingly, raising her eyebrows, and daring him to deny he cared. _

"_I don't care about you. I care about the case, for the sake of my job—" _

"_And I suppose the way you look at me while we're at meetings does not have anything to do with caring about me, and has to do with the case." Memory Hermione countered sarcastically. Hermione watched Memory Malfoy as his face went from pale, to pink, to red in a matter of seconds. Memory Hermione cocked her head, waiting for a reply. _

"_You're completely full of yourself. I sit right near you, it's hard _not_ to look at that bushy head of yours!" Memory Malfoy said, his tone becoming defensive. _

"_So you admit you look at me?" Memory Hermione said, cocking her head to the other side. _

_Memory Malfoy threw his arms in the air in surrender. He brought a hand up to brush through his hair, and placed his other hand on his hips._

"_Fine, Granger. Okay." Memory Malfoy said in defeat, clearly seeing there was no getting around Memory Hermione. Hermione's stomach dropped, and her heart began to hammer at the same time. Her hands curled into fists, and her mind was completely void of thoughts, too shocked to even function. _

_Memory Hermione smirked, apparently satisfact with the results. _

_Black swirls engulfed Hermione, changing the scene. Hermione stood in the same hallway the last memory had taken place, watching Memory Malfoy walk toward Memory Hermione's office. Hermione could see thoughts and ideas forming in his mind, and the absolute focus in his features as he threw the door open, stepping into Memory Hermione's office. Hermione quickly stepped into the office before the door closed shut. _

_Memory Hermione watched him with shock and surprise, frozen in the middle of the paperwork she had been doing. _

"_What about you?" Memory Malfoy said, stepping away from the door, and stalking toward her in a predatory manner. Memory Hermione looked away from him, giving her paperwork a questioning look. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I mean, Miss Granger, what about your feelings?" Memory Malfoy questioned, stopping once she reached her desk. Hermione could see Memory Hermione pressing herself into her chair ever so slightly, in an attempt to put as much distance between them as possible. _

"_My feelings a-about what?" Memory Hermione said, trying to seem unknowing and curious as to what he was talking about. She constantly looked around the room, to her desk, her quill, her walls, her pictures—everywhere but him. _

"_You know very well what." Memory Malfoy said flatly, clearly not in the mood to play games. Hermione could see he had a goal in mind, and he was determined not to get off-course. Hermione grew steadily nervous—so nervous she thought she would literally throw up from nerves. Her knees became weak with a mixture of anticipation and fear of what was to come. It was a terrible feeling. _

_There was an awkward silence, in which Memory Hermione became terribly interested in her nails._

"_Don't deny it." Memory Malfoy prodded, moving forward ever so slightly in an attempt to have eye contact with Memory Hermione. _

"_I'm not denying anything." Memory Hermione shot back quietly but stubbornly, her eyes flashing to his face for a split second and then back down at her nails. _

"_Granger…" Memory Malfoy called, narrowing his eyes at the bushy haired witch. _

_Memory Hermione did not reply. Hermione watched as Memory Hermione's face became at least ten different shades of pink, red and everything in between._

"_Granger." Memory Malfoy repeated, clearly trying to get her attention._

_Memory Hermione did not budge. She stayed frozen in her chair, fidgeting with her nails, and attempting to keep her breathing under control. _

"_Hermione." _

_Memory Hermione's head snapped up, surprised by his use of her first name. Hermione froze, not daring to breathe. Memory Malfoy's face was inches away from Memory Hermione's… _

"_I—" Memory Hermione began, but was not able to finish. _

_At that moment, Memory Malfoy's lips were covering Memory Hermione's in an obviously passionate kiss, impeding that she say another word. Hermione had to squat down, not being able to support her own weight any longer. She wanted to look away, but somehow could not. Hermione thought Memory Hermione was going to push Memory Malfoy away, slap him even, but to Hermione's utter shock her eyes fluttered closed, and her hands drifted up to rest on his shoulders, pulling him closer. Memory Malfoy complied, deepening the kiss, and exhaling in an audible sigh. Hermione watched, chained to the sight before her, as Memory Hermione froze for a split second, and slowly broke away. Memory Malfoy rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. Hermione could see Memory Hermione's hands tremble as they drifted back down to her lap, feeling the muscles in his arms on the way. _

_Memory Hermione looked up at him, and chuckled lightly. Memory Malfoy smiled, and began to laugh._

_Hermione didn't know the cause, or the reason. She just knew at that moment, now about one year ago, she had been perfectly blissful. _

Those feelings of perfect bliss, however, did not continue once Hermione left the past and stepped into the present. When she caught sight of Malfoy, observing her critically while leaning against an oak shelf, a flash of white-hot anger overcame her.

"WHY DID YOU SHOW ME THAT?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE TRYING TO HELP ME, NOT MAKE ME FALL FOR YOU!" Hermione shouted shrilly, her voice furious. She wasn't sure why she was feeling like this, or why she was lashing out on him, but it just made sense to her. Hermione felt betrayed and plain lethal. Malfoy simply looked at her sadly from his spot by the shelf, not a trace of shame or anger on his features.

"I DON'T WANT THIS. I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS. I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU, STOP TRYING TO MAKE IT HAPPEN, MALFOY!" Hermione said, getting progressively angry at the lack of response from the man in front of her.

"I wasn't trying to make anything happen. You have to learn to—"

"I DON'T NEED TO LEARN ANYTHING! YOU NEED TO LEARN NOT TO MANIPULATE MY FEELINGS—"

"Hermione. Stop." Malfoy said, his face turning a light shade of pink. His eyes portrayed anger but he was doing a good job not showing it. He leaned away from the shelf to get a better stance. "You wanted to see memories. I am showing you memories. That's all I am doing. You need to see everything. Why hide some aspects of your now forgotten life? What's the point—"

"The point is I don't _want_ to see that, Malfoy. I don't want to see it. It's too… weird for me. Okay? I—"

"No. You need to accept it happened, Hermione. You have to. Because it did. And I'm not trying to sway your opinion, I am simply showing you—"

"Then stop showing me! Stop showing me anything!" Hermione blurted out angrily. Her voice shook when she spoke, and her hands were trembling once more.

Malfoy looked at her with frustrated eyes, his chest rising and falling visibly.

"Fine. Go, then." Was all he said.

Hermione didn't think twice.

* * *

A/N: It's hard to write a kissing scene from third person perspective... so please don't judge. I've been practically pulling my hair out, trying to make it something actually readable but it's hard because Hermione is watching it happen... I don't know. Please let me know what you think about everything so far! And once again, sorry for the late updates, but thank you for putting up with me(:


	13. Chapter 13

__Author's Note: And here is chapter thirteen, FINALLY. Again, so sorry for the late update. I really do feel guilty. I feel like I'm letting you all down, which is why I'm going to make a huge effort to update as soon as I can. I've just been so busy with everything!

Please leave a review, and let me know what you think of the story so far! These reviews do keep me going, and believe it or not, if I get enough reviews for something I will update faster!

* * *

_The Missing Piece _Chapter Thirteen

**Day: 30**

The kiss had haunted Hermione since she had left Malfoy Manor just a few days ago. She saw it every time she closed her eyelids to blink, and it inhabited every thought she had. Hermione tried to stop thinking about it in order to clear her mind a bit better but nothing she did was working. At one point, she had to resort to putting down the book she was reading and saying, "Stop!" aloud.

Had she overreacted? She had long accepted that she and Malfoy had a relationship, but perhaps seeing it actually happen was something completely different. It was all just so strange. She was not used to these types of things, and it just completely took her by surprise. She never thought Malfoy would show her those memories. Hermione felt nothing but anger at the blond man. Whether rational or irrational she did not know or care at that moment.

Hermione placed down the dishes she was cleaning with her wand in another attempt to clear her head. She sighed a heavy sigh, letting out all her exasperations she was feeling, but stopped short at a foreign noise. Holding her breath, she tentatively walked into the living room, in the direction of the noise.

"We need to talk." Came the voice of a very calm and collected Malfoy, who looked at Hermione with a very stern eye.

"I don't think so." Hermione replied shortly. She was surprised by the audacity he possessed, to just walk into her flat in such an unannounced manner.

"Hermione, this is ridiculous. Would you just listen?" Malfoy seemed like he didn't have much patience. Hermione crossed both arms over her chest in a defensive way, staring him down but keeping silent to let him know she was listening. Malfoy took the silence as acquiescence and spoke.

"I wasn't showing you these things in the hopes that you will one day come back to me. I showed you them because they happened, and you need to know about it. You need to stop denying to yourself that it never happened, because it did. You said you wanted to see everything, well, there it was. And there's more. You can't just lash out this way because you're too ashamed of what happened."

"Okay. You said your bit, now leave." Hermione said sternly. She wasn't quite sure why she was being so stubborn and rude but it was irrational anger that needed to be released.

"No. I'm not leaving until you understand—"

"I do understand Malfoy!" Hermione said, waving an arm towards the fireplace.

"I don't understand you. You know? You say you want to see memories, and I show them to you. This is the third time you've gotten angry with me, or refused to see them because you're ashamed of what happened between us, or because you think you're too good, or because it tarnished your glorious reputation—"

"Excuse me?! I do not think that at all! You need to stop making incorrect assumptions! Memories of us aren't essential for me to see. I need the ones that will get me moving in society not ones that are insignificant to—" Hermione froze mid-sentence at the petrified look on Malfoy's face. He looked like someone just slapped him across the face, and killed his favorite pet in front of him. "I didn't mean it like that, I—" Hermione attempted to amend the wound she had just caused, but she saw it was too late. Malfoy was staring at the floor, shaking his head.

"Hermione, you don't _know_ anything about what memories are essential to moving in society. I've told you that. You were in love with me once," Malfoy said quietly but fiercely, his voice cracking on "once", "We were so in love, we had everything. You were my princess, my queen. So don't _tell me_ how insignificant our relationship was because you don't remember what it was like." Malfoy paused, looking up at her, and Hermione felt terribly guilty at seeing that his eyes were brimming with tears. "Why do you want to remember everything but us? If you were in love with me once, I must not be such a terrible person."

Malfoy turned around, grabbed a handful of floo powder and dropped it in the flames. Hermione watched him spin out of sight with a heavy heart and a guilty conscience.

**Day: 31**

She knew. She knew he was right. She knew she was wrong, and being completely stubborn and unfair to him. She knew she should strive to remember every part of the life she had forgotten, not just the big things. But she would remain stubborn. She wouldn't ever admit she was wrong. Because admitting that, would give way to admitting something else, and that was unacceptable.

She didn't know why it was unacceptable, or why she rejected the very idea. It just couldn't happen. There was no possible way.

**Day: 32**

Hermione felt down and subdued the next day. Malfoy's harsh words truly brought Hermione to her own senses, and she couldn't stop replaying everything that he had said. Ron didn't help either, because every ten seconds he was asking if she needed something, or if she was okay.

"I'm fine, Ron, I promise." Hermione said for the sixth time.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, cocking his head and raising his eyebrows at her.

Hermione just nodded, and smiled to make her best friend stop. Ron kept eyeing her peculiarly, making Hermione shift uncomfortably on the sofa. Things had turned awkward with Ron. She didn't know when, or couldn't pinpoint how, but he was acting more reserved around her.

"Come to the burrow for dinner." He said suddenly, his eyes lighting up.

"I thought you and your mom were not on good terms." She stated blankly, looking at him briefly and then turning her attention to the hand print on her wall.

"Well, we made up. She made me my favorite food." Ron replied, smiling at the thought. Hermione chuckled, knowing Ron's weakness very well. If one had a plate of food, Ron would be disposed to doing anything.

"Okay. I'll go." She agreed.

"Good. See you at seven, then."

**Later:**

"Excellent nosh, Molly dear."

"Yeah, tasty, mom."

"Fred, pass the napkins will you?"

"I'm George."

"Oh, sorry George. Pass the napkins?"

"I'm kidding. He's George. I'm really Fred."

Hermione chuckled merrily as Fred passed the napkins to Arthur Weasley, who shook his head at his son. Dinner at the Weasley's was at it usually was, very noisy and bright. The food was to die for, as always, and Hermione couldn't help stuffing her mouth with everything that was an arm's length from her. Once the food was finished, and engaging conversation began, everyone moved to the living room, and settled down for dessert. There wasn't a whole bunch of people in the living room. Hermione counted Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Charlie, and herself. But for eight people, the room was quite noisy. Fred and George were laughing at Charlie, who had ice cream all over the front of his robes. Hermione guessed it was another one of the twin's pranks. Molly and Arthur were talking excitedly about something with Ginny (probably about the Hollyhead Harpies, a professional quidditch team Ginny played in).

Ron nudged Hermione on the arm, and Hermione turned to him, watching his lips move, but unable to make out what he was saying. She cocked her head at him.

"What?" She asked, inclining her head closer in order to hear better.

Ron shook his head and looked up at the ceiling in a way that said, "nevermind."

"Let's go outside, shall we?" He shouted over Fred and George's wild laughter, and Charlie's cursing.

Hermione nodded and stood up, leaving her plate of ice cream on the coffee table. Ron did the same thing.

"Pretty nice night, huh?" Ron said casually, once the pair had stepped out into the cool breeze. Hermione looked up at the sky, and the many stars that filled it. It was a beautiful night. A night that could make one think about many things, like life, and love, and existence. Hermione took a deep breath, allowing the cool air to fill her lungs, and purify her thoughts. She felt calm, now. The night often did that to her.

"Yeah. Beautiful stars." She muttered, remembering that replying was in order. Hermione walked over a fence that outlined the Weasley's yard, placing both hands on top of it and looking up to the sky.

"You know my father says muggles think the moon is made of cheese?" Ron asked, walking over to where she stood, and mimicking her motions. Hermione gave him a look, and turned her attention to the moon.

"They don't really think that, Ronald, they say it looks as if it were made of cheese because of all the craters." Hermione muttered, slightly annoyed.

"I wish it were made of cheese… Imagine, me eating the moon?" Ron wondered aloud. Hermione shook her head, smiling. Only Ron.

Hermione studied the bright moon, trying to imagine what it would be like if it were actually made of cheese. She took a waft of cool air into her lungs, and watched the air condense and fade into the atmosphere, fully appreciating the peacefulness and beauty of the night sky. Some things were so simple, yet so wonderful to experience.

A few moments of silence surrounded Ron and Hermione like a warm blanket, as they both studied the night sky for a while, allowing their minds to wander. This was what Hermione loved about Ron. These moments could easily turn into awkwardness but with him, it never became so. Within their friendship, it was understood that they didn't need to talk all the time in order to have a good time. They could simply stand outside, observing the sky, quiet as mice, and have a great time. Hermione never felt the need to say something whenever there was silence with Ron, because she knew that he appreciated the quietness.

Hermione felt something along her left hand, and looked down to see Ron's hand, reaching to hold hers. Immediately, as if on instinct, her stomach contracted, and her heart rate sped up. She watched his hand entwine with hers, completely in shock. She was so surprised; all she could do was watch with wide eyes and blushing cheeks. She blinked a couple times, coaxing her mind to focus, and come to its senses.

"Ron, I can't do this." Hermione whispered quietly, pulling her hand away. His hand had been warm, so the absence of warmth was something she dully missed, but that would have been using him for her own purposes. Off in the distance, she heard George laugh, and Fred yell something indistinctly.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I thought—" Ron began, whispering back. Even in the night, Hermione could sense that he was blushing madly.

"I know, it's just that… you're my friend. And, I don't know if I feel like that about you. It feels awkward." Hermione admitted. Those reasons were very true, but there was something else that bothered Hermione, and was the driving force in pulling her away: Draco Malfoy. She didn't know why, but she knew she had to pull away from Ron because it somehow wasn't fair to Malfoy. She felt guilty the whole hand-holding incident even happened, when she shouldn't at all. Her mind spiraled into an out of control analysis of her feelings for Malfoy, and Ron. It wasn't that she didn't like Ron, Ron was sweet, and funny, and very intelligent when he wants to be. Hermione knew they would make a great pair, and she would be happy, but admitting that she liked Ron felt like cheating on Malfoy. Of course, she wasn't tied to Malfoy in any way, but somehow, it didn't feel right. Hermione felt stressed at the fact that she couldn't decipher her own feelings. Did she like Malfoy as well? Hermione shook that thought from her head as soon as it entered. Having feelings for Malfoy was preposterous. She did once, but not again. Things weren't the same anymore.

"Yeah, I understand. You want to head back in? You look cold." Ron stated, his voice weak. Hermione knew he wanted to head inside to avoid tension and awkwardness, not because she was cold. She simply nodded, and they headed towards the hustle and bustle of the Weasley family, both hands in each of their pockets as they walked side by side.

* * *

A/N: For some reason, One Direction makes me think of Dramione. I think the song, "Gotta Be You" really outlines this story, from Draco's POV. (For you non-one direction fans, I'm sorry...)


	14. Chapter 14

__Author's Note: Well here is the next installment! Hope you all enjoy, I love this chapter. It's definitely a turning point. PLEASE review, and let me know what you think on either the chapter, or the entire story in general. I love when people review, even just to let me know they've read it and like it (or not).

* * *

_The Missing Piece _Chapter Fourteen

**Day 33:**

There are many things that influence thought process, and opinions. Ultimately, no one could ever change anyone else's opinion besides themselves. But the tiniest events, and the smallest realizations could trigger thoughts and feelings that would have otherwise never have come to existence. If Hermione had only known that answering the door that morning would lead to something there was no turning back on, only Merlin knows what she would have done.

Hermione opened the door hoping for Harry, Ginny, even Ron or Healer Greene, but when she was greeted with a pale white face and white-blond hair, she couldn't help but inwardly groan. Memories, and the argument that followed flooded her mind, and she felt a pinch of guilt in knowing that she had been the one who was wrong. She was the stubborn one, who refused to allow him to help her because she was too afraid of what could happen. An apology was about to make its way out of her mouth, but Malfoy held up his right hand as Hermione opened her mouth.

"Listen, I know you." Malfoy said, dropping his hand and looking into her eyes. Hermione closed her mouth, on guard for anything he might say. "I know that things are complicated for you right now, and having to apologize to me would not be something you wish to do."

Hermione gave him a look that suggested she didn't know what he was talking about, even though she knew very well.

"I know you." Malfoy repeated, seeing her expression. "You don't need to tell me anything. I know you want another chance. So that's why I'm here. Now save your breath, because you can argue with me all day about how you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about, but _I know you_. So just come with me, okay?"

Hermione froze where she was, not daring to meet his eyes. She hated to admit it, but he was completely right. Given everything that had happened, everything he had done and will continue doing for her, she was unfair to him. She always believed Malfoy to be snooty and stubborn, and never bothered to realize that he had changed. He no longer acted that way to her. She rejected any proof that dictated this change. She had been stubborn, and unfair toward him all this time, and it had to stop. She always held resentment toward him because he was the git who made fun of her during Hogwarts, but it was time to leave it aside. They weren't in Hogwarts. He was the one trying to help her, and she just continually kept pushing him down. It had to stop. It had to stop.

Hermione looked into his icy eyes, swallowed her pride, and nodded. Malfoy smiled; glad to see she was finally coming around.

**Later:**

Malfoy walked into the library with Hermione following close behind. He grabbed a jar off the shelves behind the pensieve, studying it briefly, before pouring the contents inside the basin. Hermione observed his calm facial expression, and she could tell he was occulting his feelings. He seemed to hide emotions often. She could see it in his eyes, which looked a tad glazed.

"This is almost a month after the last memory you watched. February 19th, 2000. Don't—don't storm out on this one okay?"

Hermione looked at the ground sheepishly, a bit of blush creeping onto her cheeks from embarrassment. She knew she shouldn't have gotten mad at him the last time she visited. He only wanted to help. She wouldn't this time. No matter what. She would show him she was thankful for all he had done so far. She would be the mature one, who faced her past without storming out of the room in anger. Unable to speak, Hermione nodded, and dipped her face in the pensieve.

_Hermione found herself once more in the Ministry of Magic, surrounded by witches and wizards rushing from one place to another, dodging people and paper notes flying through the air. Hermione did a full 360 degree turn trying to spot Memory Malfoy or Memory Hermione but didn't find them in her immediate area. She began to look past those witches and wizards who were clearly visible and began to scan for Memory Hermione and Memory Malfoy along the walls, and the edge of the room. Hermione found them in a far corner of the Ministry entrance, quite the ways away from public view. Hermione dodged people and made her way over to them. Memory Hermione and Memory Malfoy seemed to be in conversation, and Hermione walked faster so she didn't miss out on any of it. _

"—_Are you serious? That actually happened?" Memory Hermione asked Memory Malfoy, looking up at him in disbelief. She was not angry, but Hermione detected a flirtatious tone in Memory Hermione's voice, that made her pause. _

"_Completely. Can you believe it?" Memory Malfoy replied, smiling down at her. He had both hands in the pocket of his robes, and his head down towards the ground. His eyes flickered briefly to her every few seconds to gauge her expression, tapping his right foot behind him. _

_There was a brief silence, in which Memory Hermione studied Memory Malfoy's face, her eyes raking over his eyes, the smoothness of his cheeks, and his tussled white-blond hair. Hermione could see Memory Hermione was infatuated with him already; by the way she blushed whenever he looked at her. She couldn't remember a time when she had been so obviously taken by someone. _

"_Um," Memory Malfoy began, not quite meeting her eyes. "I was wondering…um…" _

_Hermione almost chuckled at how unsure Memory Malfoy was. She had never seen anyone so shy. _

"_Yeah?" Memory Hermione urged him on, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. Hermione could tell Memory Hermione was anticipating something, because she would always twiddle her thumbs or play with her hands. _

"_I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime?" Memory Malfoy rushed out, his eyes flickering to hers nervously. His face was completely pink, as was Memory Hermione's. Hermione held her breath. _

_Memory Hermione's eyes lit up, and she smiled wide, completely happy. _

"_I'd love to, Draco." Memory Hermione said through her smile. Hermione's heart was pounding, and she looked at Memory Malfoy, who was smiling widely himself. _

"_I'd like you to also take this, as a thank you from me." Memory Malfoy spoke calmer now, as he pulled a small ring out of the pocket of his robes._

_Memory Hermione gasped. "I couldn't possibly—" _

"_No, please. It's nothing; I just wanted to get you something."_

_Memory Hermione tentatively touched the ring. Hermione walked closer to get a look at it. The ring was nothing short of gorgeous—it was small, and simple, yet very beautiful. It was silver, with a tiny bright diamond on top. Memory Hermione placed the ring on her ring finger of her right hand, and spread her hand out in front of her to look at it. _

"_Thank you, so much!" She beamed at him. _

_Memory Malfoy only looked at her, wearing the facial expression of the luckiest man in the world. _

_The scene changed—Hermione now found herself in the library filled with documents, and found Memory Hermione and Memory Draco sitting in the same desk, huddled over piles of parchment. Hermione noticed a huge change in demeanor. Memory Hermione and Memory Draco sat closer to each other than they had the last time Hermione was here, and their posture was more relaxed. _

_Hermione heard a rustle of papers, and Memory Malfoy let out an exasperated sigh. He ran a hand through his hair, and shifted a bit in his seat. Memory Hermione sniffed. Everything was silent. Memory Malfoy let out a frustrated grunt, causing Memory Hermione to tilt her head in his direction. Hermione noticed she looked mildly concerned. Memory Malfoy let out another sigh. _

_Memory Hermione reached over and grabbed his hand with hers, the ring Memory Malfoy gave her in the previous memory glistening in her hand. Memory Malfoy turned to her, and gave her a small smile, and returned to his work. _

_And the couple worked that way for another hour, holding hands under the desk. Memory Malfoy did not let out any more signs of exasperation again. _

_This was not a fling, or shallow. Hermione realized at that moment that the pair was deeply in love. It was evident in the small things. In the way Memory Hermione had looked at Memory Malfoy. The way he looked back. That despite all the stressful things they found peace in each other. That was love. That was something worth remembering. _

_The scene changed once more as a tear slipped down Hermione's cheek. _

_Hermione found herself in Diagon Alley this time, surrounded by stores and smells she hadn't experienced since her Hogwarts years. She felt a feeling of nostalgia rush over her, and a sudden urge to explore every store, but was brought back to her senses when she spotted Memory Malfoy and Memory Hermione, walking side by side toward a restaurant. Hermione practically jogged to catch up to the pair, and listen to what they were saying. _

"_I don't know… you know we don't truly get along." Memory Malfoy was saying._

"_It will be all right, we didn't get along. And now look." Memory Hermione consoled him, looking straight ahead. _

"_That's different. I fancy you. I don't fancy them." _

_Memory Hermione chuckled, and slowed down as soon as they were within several feet of the restaurant. Memory Malfoy let out a nervous sigh, and Memory Hermione looked up at him reassuringly. Her hand reached out to grab his, and Hermione spotted the ring on her right hand, still there. The couple walked into the restaurant, their hands entwined, and heads held high. _

_Memory Hermione smiled a broad smile as she spotted Memory Harry, Memory Ron, and Memory Ginny, sitting on a booth at the far corner of the restaurant. Each person smiled back at Memory Hermione in turn, and proceeded to give Memory Malfoy wary glances. Hermione inferred either they didn't know Memory Malfoy and Memory Hermione were dating, or they still did not like the bloke. _

"_Hello guys!" Memory Hermione greeted her best friends warmly, letting go of Memory Malfoy's hand in order to slide into the empty side of the booth. Memory Malfoy slid in after her. Memory Hermione's friends let out a chorus of greetings, and soon became silent. Memory Ginny's eyes flickered between Memory Hermione and Memory Malfoy, shooting Memory Hermione looks, as if sensing something. _

"_So… what's Malfoy doing here?" Memory Harry asked casually, though it sounded quite tense and awkward. _

_Memory Hermione cleared her throat nervously. "That's—that's why I brought you all here." Memory Hermione snuck a look at Memory Malfoy, who gave a shadow of a smile in return. "Draco and I are dating." _

_The way she had said it, made Hermione's insides melt. Memory Hermione's voice was filled with admiration and deep love for the man sitting beside her. Her voice also contained enough determination to let her friends know she didn't care what they thought about them—they were happy. And that's all that mattered. Memory Hermione raised her chin a few degrees, almost daring her friends to say something negative but nothing came. Memory Ron looked sick, his face red, not meeting Memory Hermione's eyes. Memory Harry looked confused, and kept looking repeatedly between Memory Malfoy and Memory Hermione as if trying to figure out if Memory Malfoy had slipped her a potion. Memory Ginny's reaction was the best: She gave her friend a small, knowing smile, in full support of Memory Hermione. _

"_That's great Hermione!" Memory Ginny exclaimed genuinely, clasping her hands together in glee. Her eyes were bright, and Hermione saw Memory Malfoy give her a small appreciative smile. _

"_Yeah… congratulations." Memory Harry and Ron said together. Their tone was low and sarcastic, but Memory Hermione ignored it._

_Hermione saw how unenthusiastic Memory Ron and Memory Harry were being, and wondered what had changed. Harry and Ron were pretty trusting of Malfoy at the present moment. Perhaps they warmed up to each other. Hermione looked at Memory Hermione and Memory Malfoy, and saw the joy in each of their eyes as they sneaked looks to each other. Hermione couldn't help smiling in spite of everything. She had loved, hadn't she? _

"Woah." Hermione uttered, as soon as she caught the curious expression on Malfoy's face. He seemed guarded, as if protecting himself mentally against any wrath she might unleash. However, after a few minutes his face relaxed, apparently convinced she would not yell at him today. Hermione would not.

"Yeah." Malfoy replied quietly, leaning against the far wall of the library, observing her with the same fond eyes Memory Malfoy had looked at her about a year ago. Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable at this, but warm at the same time, and resorted to looking at the ground.

"Come on." Malfoy said suddenly, leaning away from the wall and walking out into the hallway. Hermione raised an eyebrow at his turned back, but followed him quietly. They walked down the hallway, down two flights of stairs, in which Hermione could not help trailing her finger along the golden railing. She had gotten used to the rich elaborate rooms and decorations that made up the Malfoy household, but sometimes she couldn't help marveling over the beauty and detail that went into the home.

Malfoy led her into a large room, with light grey walls and double French doors leading into a balcony. There was a large bed in the middle of the room, covered in silky dark blue fabric that invited Hermione to run a hand through it, but she kept her hand at her side. This was Draco Malfoy's bedroom. She scanned the room with curious eyes, trying her hardest not to be obvious, but by his amused expression Hermione guessed she wasn't doing a great job. Malfoy turned around and walked into a large walk in closet, leaving Hermione's eyes to freely examine the room.

She spotted many accessories she supposed held great values—golden necklaces, rings, and other jewels—probably family heirlooms. She gave a look in the direction of the closet to make sure Malfoy's back was turned, and walked cautiously toward the glinting jewels on his dresser. Hermione touched these jewels with a tentative hand, feeling the cold metal beneath her fingers. Once her curiosity was satisfied, her eyes roamed the room once more.

Her eyes roamed hungrily along the walls, taking in the moving picture frames of the Malfoy family, along the silk bed, and landed on his nightstand. Here, Hermione found a picture frame, face down. Checking once more that Malfoy was still away, she walked toward the picture frame, and turned it over. It was a picture of her, smiling at the camera with Malfoy hugging her from behind. Her heart stopped. She knew Malfoy had feelings for her. She knew they shared a deep love from the looks she had seen in the memories. Seeing her smiling face made it so tangible. So real. The Hermione from the picture frame laughed as a joyful Malfoy whispered something in her ear. So real.

A floorboard creaked, and Hermione quickly returned the picture frame how it was, backing away from it. Malfoy had returned, a tiny box in his hands. By his expression, Hermione inferred he had not suspected she had seen anything, and internally sighed with relief.

"This belongs to you, I guess." Malfoy said, walking up to her. Hermione took the small box, and opened it. She gasped.

It was the ring. The small ring from the memory. The same ring she had worn on the ring finger of her right hand, was the same ring she was holding in her hand now, a year later. Hermione's eyes filled with tears, overcome with emotion. She didn't know what to do, or say. Hermione looked up at him, a grateful expression on her face, and smiled up at him.

"Thank you." She muttered genuinely.

* * *

A/N: Please review! I really want to know what you thought of this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

__Author's Note: And here is chapter fifteen! Hope you all enjoy! Sorry that it took a while to update it. Please review and let me know what you think. And if you find anything that you're confused about or that you wish was clarified, let me know!

* * *

_The Missing Piece _Chapter Fifteen

**Day: 34**

Hermione Granger was just beginning to grasp the complexity of human emotions. How could one person hold so many different and contrasting feelings at the same time? It was miraculous and frightening at the same time. She felt a sinking, drowning feeling wash over her as she laid in bed, starting at the ceiling. What exactly did she feel? It was almost painful to see Memory Hermione and Memory Malfoy, so deep in love, and not being able to experience it herself. She almost felt a yearning to recapture those feelings of love for him, yet a hesitancy to make it happen. Was she afraid of him?

Hermione turned toward her nightstand to grab a glass of water, but a small, glinting light caught her eye: the ring. She paused, admiring it, and tentatively reached out to it. She studied it closely for the first time since the ring had been in her possession, finding three words carved into the inside of the ring: "I love you." He loved her. He loved her, and she loved him at some point in time now long forgotten. They had shared deep things, she knew. The way Malfoy looked at her in the memories made her heart melt in a way she had never felt before, so that she almost wished she could feel something for Malfoy just to experience it again.

"It was all real, wasn't it." Hermione muttered aloud to herself. "I loved you once, didn't I."

Hermione sighed, getting out of bed. She made to place the ring back on her nightstand, but stopped just inches from the table.

She looked at the ring once more, and made up her mind. She put it on the right hand of her ring finger, and proceeded to face the day knowing something beautiful could blossom from this very moment.

**Day: 35**

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed in great surprise upon seeing her best friend at her door. Hermione had not seen or heard from Ginny in a while, and was elated to see the lovable red-headed girl in front of her. Ginny's face lit up in response to Hermione's reaction, and both friends embraced each other in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry we haven't talked in forever!" Ginny began, clinging onto her bushy-haired friend. "I've just been so busy with the Holyhead Harpies…takes a lot of time."

Hermione let go of Ginny and ushered her inside, sitting down across from her. It was great to see her friend again. She hadn't realized how much she missed her friend until now.

"Ginny, don't be silly, it's fine! How are the Harpies, anyways?"

Ginny's face lit up in excitement.

"They're absolutely fantastic. We're doing so well! I think we have a shot at making it to championships this year! Keep your fingers crossed!" Ginny exclaimed, raising one hand, and crossing her middle and index fingers. Hermione did the same, and they both giggled.

"Oh, want some tea?" Hermione asked, remembering her manners for a moment. Ginny nodded encouragingly and Hermione shot out of the couch and nearly sprinted to the kitchen to make tea. Hermione heard soft footsteps behind her, and later saw the red-head leaning against the counter behind her.

"Blimey, I'm completely out of tea Gin…" Hermione said disappointedly as she scavenged her cabinets.

"Oh that's all right. Here, let me." Ginny took out her wand, opened the highest cabinet near her, and took out some honey. She then proceeded to mutter an incantation, and in place of the honey, appeared two large cups of steaming hot tea.

"Wow, Ginny. I didn't know you could transfigure so well!" Hermione said alarmed, smiling at Ginny. Hermione could remember back at Hogwarts, when Ginny was terrible at transfiguration, and complained all through lunch about it. Seemed like she got better.

"Well, when you're always on the move like me, you learn to pick up a few tricks." Ginny compensated.

Both girls grabbed a cup of tea, and brought it into the living room, sitting down on the sofa. Hermione watched Ginny as she blew the steam off the surface of her tea, internally rejoicing the fact that her beloved friend was visiting.

"So." Ginny said, looking at Hermione directly in the eyes. Ginny's tone implied she was going to ask something juicy. Ginny was always the one for gossip.

"So." Hermione repeated, feeling herself blush slightly in anticipation of what her friend might ask.

"How are you and Ron?" Ginny asked, eyeing Hermione in a way that made her feel as though her emotions were being x-rayed.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ginny, pretending to be confused by the question. Hermione always opted to act oblivious when confronted with an awkward topic.

"He fancies you." Ginny stated mischievously. She took a sip of her tea without breaking eye contact.

Hermione felt her face grow hot, and looked down at her cup of tea.

"I know." Hermione said sheepishly. "I don't quite know what to do about that."

"Well, do you fancy him?"

There was a long pause, in which Hermione watched the steam rise from her tea, and fade into the air. She didn't know, to be honest. Ron was a good man. He was honest, and funny. He made her feel comfortable, and wanted. He would be a great lover, and they would be great together, no doubt. Hermione could have no problem loving Ron. It was easy to fall for a guy so easy going like him. It would be like falling asleep: Natural, and pleasant. Hermione knew it could work. She knew she could love him if she tried. But something kept holding her back. Hermione's eyes flickered momentarily to the ring Malfoy had given her, and then back to her tea. She pictured herself and Ron, walking down the street, hand in hand. She pictured herself giving him looks of deep love, and admiration, and Ron mirroring her feelings. She pictured the deep love she had shared with Malfoy in the past, only Malfoy was now replaced with Ron. Could she find that same love Malfoy had shown her in the pensieve with Ron? Hermione looked at the ring again. Somehow, it didn't feel right. Malfoy was not the natural choice for her. But there was something she could no longer ignore. There was something about him that drew her… that made her want to relive the memories in the pensieve with _him._ Not Ron. Him.

"I—I don't know." Hermione finally replied, looking up at her friend with muddled confusion in her eyes.

Ginny put her cup of tea down on the small table in front of her, and took Hermione's right hand, studying in the ring upon it with a concentrated and focused expression. Hermione felt the urge to snap her hand back but resisted. After a few minutes of studying the ring, Ginny looked up.

"Ron is your very good friend. You're practically siblings, really. It's natural to feel uneasy when trying to figure out if you fancy him or not, because you feel as if he is your brother. It's natural to feel strange about it. But Draco… he is not your brother. You don't know him as well as Ron. Well, you did at some point but not any longer. Draco was your childhood enemy. It's natural to feel some rejection toward him in that aspect, but I think you see he isn't the same anymore."

Hermione nodded along, feeling as though Ginny was taking the tangled knot that was her feelings, and slowly untying it before her eyes.

"Draco showed you how it was between you two. He can be sweet, and loving, and protective. He wasn't your normal choice. Honestly, we all thought you'd end up with Ron, especially during Hogwarts. But I think you see something in Draco that pulls you toward him. Like that muggle contraption that makes things stick to it…. A magnet, I think dad called it. And I don't know if you know what that something is, but I think it's something worth exploring." Ginny finished pensively, studying Hermione's expression carefully, and opened her mouth to continue.

"I think you want to feel something for Ron. I think you're afraid of falling for Draco, which is why you're considering Ron. But there's a reason why Draco's ring is on your finger. There's a reason why you visit his memories. You may not like the reason, but you can't deny it, Hermione. I think you've always felt it, but always tried to suppress it out of fear." Ginny paused. "You don't love Ron. You love Draco."

And that's when her world shattered into little pieces. The words _you love Draco _were playing on repeat inside her mind. Her heart was beating faster than she could have thought possible, her breath became labored, and her mind was racing. Her palms were sweaty, her face was hot, her eyesight blurred around the edges from the water forming in her eyes.

Truth was a hard thing to swallow.

**Day 36:**

Hermione found herself staring at the hand-print on her baby blue walls once again. She was certain that it was Malfoy who had done it. But how, and why, she did not know. There were many things about her past she did not know, and had never bothered to know. She had been so enveloped in watching her life through someone else that she never stopped to think about exactly how she had come to be this way, or who's wand was at fault for putting her in this mess in the first place.

Looking at the hand-print, she now felt an urge to find the culprit. This person had robbed her of her memories. Her laughs, joys, anger, pain, love. She had forgotten a deep, and genuine romance because of this person. She needed to know. Hermione remembered Healer Greene commenting that Draco Malfoy had been there the night she was obliviated. Perhaps she would ask Malfoy. Malfoy. Were the words that Ginny said yesterday true? Did she really feel something for the blond, or was it a feeling of yearning to experience the love they shared? Would she be happy sharing that sort of love with someone else?

Hermione walked up to the hand-print, placing her hand on it. Her hand was small compared with the imprint. It was a peculiar feeling, that invaded Hermione. She felt as though she had an artifact from a museum, knowing full well it was filled with history. People had touched this artifact, rejoiced in it, held it in their hands, used it. But knowing the story behind something was quite different from living it. Those viewing the artifact held no personal connection to the artifact, except perhaps the words of others, telling them how important its history was. Hermione felt the same. This hand print, the ring, were all artifacts she possessed, knowing the history and feelings behind them to an extent, but not personally connected to it.

She was ready to connect with it. She was ready to remember. She wanted now, more than anything, to remember what it was like, with Malfoy. Not just viewing moments through Malfoy's eyes, but actually living them through hers. She was tired of not knowing. She was tired of the confusion, and the empty feelings. She was tired of the helplessness, and the anger that came with this whole mess. Hermione's feelings rolled down her cheeks in the form of tears; wishing more than ever to return to how things used to be.

She didn't care who she loved, anymore. All she wanted was her memories, and her life back to how it was. All she wanted was to love, and be loved in return, be it Malfoy, or someone else.

But as she removed her hand from the wall, something in her heart told her she wouldn't be happy if it was anyone else.

* * *

A/N: One of my main concerns is making sure that Hermione's feelings and thoughts are believable. I really hope they are.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Okay! Finally the next chapter is up! Sorry for not updating as soon as I usually do, I've been busy with competitions. But luckily it all ends this month, so I will have more time to post and such. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and when you're done, don't forget to review loves!

* * *

_The Missing Piece _Chapter Sixteen

**Day: 37**

Hermione's days were much more tolerable now that her feelings were set and somewhat clear. She woke every morning with a clear mind, and untangled feelings that did not interfere with her routine in life. Sometimes, Hermione felt as if she were living a dream, living through someone else's eyes. How could she fancy Draco Malfoy? How was that even possible? But she knew it was, and it had happened, so she tucked those thoughts behind, and left them behind as she moved on with her day.

But those thoughts reentered once more as the aristocratic blond man stood in her living room, having just come out of the fireplace. She studied his calm demeanor, piercing silver eyes, and smooth complexion for a moment, allowing her eyes to wander across his features as he stood there, waiting for her greeting. How could one not fall for such a handsome man? Because, no matter how much she wanted to deny it, it was true: Draco Malfoy was quite a sight to behold. The only thing that clouded his good looks was his overwhelmingly arrogant personality, but that had faded away with time, leaving nothing but an honest, beautiful man standing before her.

Hermione felt slightly nervous now as she opened her mouth to speak. It seemed harder to be around him, now that she had openly admitted her feelings for him to herself.

"Hello, um, can I help you?" Hermione asked him sheepishly. A blush crawled along her cheeks, covering her entire face in a light shade of pink. She felt foolish and stupid—and Hermione Granger never sounded stupid. All she wanted to do at that moment was slap her palm against her forehead repeatedly, because no one says, "may I help you?" unless they're working at a muggle store. Malfoy's chuckle didn't help her spirits either. She blushed even deeper, and turned away.

"Nice ring." Malfoy said teasingly, yet in a way that was quite alluring and soft.

Hermione felt beside herself with embarrassment. She hoped he didn't take her wearing the ring as a sign of indirectly admitting her feelings for him.

"I have more memories for you." He said through a knowing smile, not waiting for her reply. Hermione spared a glance in his direction and found his eyes sparkling with excitement, making Hermione smile herself.

"Let's have a look then." Hermione replied simply, stepping toward him and forgetting her embarrassment. The blond man turned to grab a handful of floo powder, throwing it into the fireplace. Draco Malfoy stepped aside, allowing Hermione to enter the fireplace first, like a true gentleman.

"Malfoy Manor!" Hermione yelled into the green flames, immediately feeling a spinning sensation against her navel. After a total of about twenty seconds the spinning slowed down, and she found herself inside Malfoy's lavish home once more.

"I have three memories for you today." Malfoy told her once they were in the library. Hermione stared intently at the jar of memories, feeling a mixture of eagerness, curiousness, and apprehensiveness at what she was about to see. She remained silent as Draco Malfoy placed the clear fiber-like strings inside the basin, swirling into black as soon as they touched the surface. Hermione watched, leaning in closer as her curiosity grew. She gave Malfoy a quick look to assure herself it was okay to enter the pensieve, and as soon as he nodded, her nose hit the surface of the water and she felt herself leave the present, and stepped into the past.

"_It's not… bad, Muggle London." Memory Malfoy observed, as he walked beside Memory Hermione along the nearly empty street. Hermione observed Malfoy closely now, probably due to the fact that she knew she had feelings for him. Malfoy walked with his usual swagger and haughty demeanor but there was something else—a mellowness about him, perhaps, that made him look pleasant to be around. Hermione studied him closer, and found his posture to be relatively tensed. She figured it was because of the muggle setting- Malfoy had probably never been inside a muggle neighborhood until that moment. Memory Hermione simply chuckled, taking his hand._

"_No, not bad at all, see?" Memory Hermione replied, looking up at Memory Malfoy and smiling. Memory Malfoy swung their linked arms as they walked, a pensive look on his handsome face. _

"_Where are we going?" _

"_A park." Memory Hermione replied simply, looking forward. Hermione looked around. She remembered walking around this neighborhood about two weeks ago. They were going to London Public Park. A sudden feeling of excitement wrapped itself around her as she followed behind Memory Malfoy and Hermione, eager to see the park as she had when she was younger. _

_Hermione watched as Memory Malfoy gave Memory Hermione a questioning glance, curiosity and excitement clear in his silver eyes. Hermione noticed a hint of hesitance as well, but Memory Malfoy hid it well. The couple turned a corner, passing the same sign Hermione had seen two weeks ago: LONDON PUBLIC PARK: Established 1986. It was a tad consoling that the sign had not changed at all. Of course, this time it wasn't on the ground, but the overall appearance of the sign had not wavered. _

_As Memory Malfoy and Memory Hermione entered the park, Hermione looked around. There, off in the distance she could see the top of her favorite willow tree, and she knew the pond would be nearby. It was winter in this memory, made evident by the remaining last bits of snow scattered randomly on the ground, but the temperature in the air was pleasant and not the usual chilling winter air Hermione was accustomed to. Hermione felt a bit chilly as she walked behind Memory Malfoy and Memory Hermione, still hand in hand. The couple followed the stone path leading to Hermione's favorite spot, and once they were there, Memory Hermione let go of Memory Malfoy's hand and ran to the tree. Hermione watched as Memory Malfoy paused mid-stride, admiring the flowing hair of his girlfriend, shinning like gold in the sun. He smiled to himself, and continued walking. _

_Hermione was the last one to enter the willow tree. As she moved the low hanging strings of leaves, she gasped. It was just as she remembered, if not better. The leaves of the willow tree created a sort of curtain, hiding anyone inside it from view. There was a small break in the leaves that allowed one to view the lake, sparkling in the sun. It was quite beautiful. _

"_This is so serene." Memory Malfoy told Memory Hermione, as he sat down beside her at the base of the trunk. His expression portrayed great wonder, as if he were a little child again, discovering something new and extraordinary. _

"_I know, I used to come here sometimes when I was younger. It's my favorite place in the world." Memory Hermione agreed, placing her head upon his shoulder. Memory Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, clearly enjoying her time with Memory Malfoy. _

_Hermione heard the occasional steps of others making their way through the park, and the sound of ducks, swimming across the lake. _

"_Ducks!" Memory Hermione gasped, opening her eyes and picking her head up with excitement. Memory Malfoy chuckled. _

"_Here." He said simply, taking out his wand, and conjuring some bread. Memory Hermione took it, and ran to the edge of the lake with the bread in her hands. _

_As soon as Memory Hermione threw the first piece in the lake, the ducks began to swim toward her desperately, making Memory Hermione giggle, and throw more. Memory Malfoy came up to her, and hugged her from behind as Memory Hermione threw more pieces of bread to the water. Hermione looked at them, happy as can be, completely content with everything and anything. Memory Hermione's face expressed great happiness. Hermione had never seen her own eyes glow as bright as they were now. Memory Hermione smiled as she threw the last piece of bread at the ducks, quickly turning around to face Memory Malfoy, and planted a small kiss on his lips. Memory Malfoy smiled back and rested his forehead on hers, giving her an eskimo kiss._

_They looked so… blissful. Hermione felt a strange yearning to leave the pensieve and cuddle with Malfoy right then, in the hopes of reliving her forgotten moments but before she could wish for it a second longer, the scene began to change, wrapping her in a curtain of black swirls. _

_She was back in her flat. Her own flat as she remembered it. The flat with beige walls and no handprint on the wall. _Her_ flat. She felt a sense of surprise as she spotted her furniture, taking a moment to realize it was actually her home. She was about to explore her home with a great sense of nostalgia when Memory Hermione and Memory Malfoy walked out of the kitchen in a fit of giggles, probably due to the fact that Memory Malfoy had the remnants of what looked like brownie batter all over his hair._

"_I told you—p-put the mixer on—l-ow!" Memory Hermione gasped out between laughter, clutching her stomach and grabbing the wall for support. _

_Memory Malfoy looked highly embarrassed, and Hermione noticed his cheeks turned a deep red. It was evident that Memory Malfoy was trying hard not to laugh: His lips were pressed in a thin line, but every so often Hermione could see them quiver. She found it adorable that he was trying to keep a straight face. _

_Memory Malfoy just stood there, shaking his head, while pulling out his wand and muttering a cleansing spell. The brownie batter disappeared immediately. _

"_Oh, you're no fun!" Memory Hermione shot at him. _

_Memory Malfoy placed an expression of mock appallment. "I'm no fun?!" Memory Malfoy acted surprised so well it made Memory Hermione giggle. "I'm no fun?" He repeated once more. "You're the boring one with your—your beige walls!" _

"_My beige walls?" It was Memory Hermione's turn to be appalled. "There is nothing wrong with my walls!" _

"_Yes there are it's so boring, like you!" Memory Malfoy countered. _

_Memory Hermione giggled, slapping him playfully on the arm. "I'm not boring." _

_Memory Malfoy just looked around her flat, scrunching his nose at the walls, resulting in another playful slap from Memory Hermione. _

"_Hey!" he exclaimed. _

"_That's what you get!" _

_Hermione just smiled, watching them bicker back and forth about the color of the walls, feeling the sadness in her chest begin to grow. It still remained there, even after the scene changed once more._

_This time Hermione found herself standing outside her own door behind Memory Malfoy. He knocked three times before Memory Hermione opened the door, smiling wide as soon as she saw him._

"_Ready?" She asked with glowing eyes. _

_Memory Malfoy just laughed; making Hermione wonder what on earth they were talking about. Memory Malfoy stepped inside her flat, and Hermione found that all the furniture was completely gone._

"_You really don't want to get paint on anything, do you?" Memory Malfoy said to her once he spotted the lack of furniture in her flat. _

"_No." Memory Hermione replied simply. "I've just shrunk it and moved it into a drawer in my room." _

_Memory Hermione then walked into the kitchen, returning a few seconds later with two cans of baby blue paint, and two thick brushes. She spotted the questioning look on Memory Malfoy's face and added, "We're going to do it the muggle way, because that's the fun way." _

_He gave her a look, clearly wondering if the state of her mental health was all right. Memory Hermione ignored him, and just handed him a bucket of paint and a brush, grabbing one herself and dipping it into her own bucket. Memory Malfoy watched her as she painted the wall for a few seconds, and then moved his bucket right next to hers and began to paint the wall himself. _

_The couple spent the next two hours painting the wall in complete silence, just enjoying the time together, and the stillness of the atmosphere they've created. It was then that Hermione realized how dynamic their relationship was: They could laugh, joke, and love, and just be with each other as well. They didn't need to flirt or laugh all the time, because just being with each other was just as good. _

_They both stood back, admiring their hard work for a few more moments, wiping their brows. _

"_You missed a spot." Memory Hermione pointed out, reaching for the paintbrush and walking toward the far wall. _

_Memory Malfoy let out an exasperated sigh, and followed her. While Memory Hermione painted over the spot Memory Malfoy had missed, Memory Malfoy wrapped his arms around Memory Hermione's waist, planting soft kisses along her neck as she painted. Memory Hermione's brush paused at a spot along the wall, and her eyes fluttered closed for a moment. Memory Malfoy's hand slid up the hand Memory Hermione was holding the brush with, sliding it all the way up to her fingers, making her drop the paint brush with a small thud. A small bit of paint splattered along the floor. Memory Hermione turned to face her boyfriend, searching for his lips and capturing them in a heated kiss. Memory Malfoy let go of her hand and placed it upon the blue wall and pressed himself to her, keeping his other hand by her waist so she did not lean against the wet wall. _

_Hermione just stared at Memory Malfoy's hand, her heart beating faster. So that's how it happened. That's what the moment was like. Everything clicked. _

_Memory Hermione broke away from the kiss suddenly, her eyes wide. _

"_The wall!" She exclaimed loudly, turning back around to face it. Memory Malfoy immediately removed his hand from the wall, though she had already spotted the blue paint on his fingers. Memory Hermione gave him a look, narrowing her eyes at him. Memory Malfoy just shrugged and smiled, placing an innocent look on his face. _

"_You're just so beautiful, I couldn't resist." He said suavely. _

_Memory Hermione blushed, apparently forgetting what he had done, because she connected her lips with his once more in a small peck. _

"_We have to clean it now." _

"_No we don't." Memory Malfoy countered. _

_Memory Hermione sighed staring up at him with her big brown eyes. _

"_Keep it." He told her softly, grabbing her hand and kissing it softly. _

"_Okay." _

It felt weird. Awkward even, to just stand there in front of Malfoy after what she had just seen. To even think that they had been intimate and loving toward each other at one point was hard for her to swallow. Her developing feelings for him weren't making her time with him much easier. So when she left the pensieve, she immediately made an excuse that even she didn't remember what it was, and left the manor without so much as looking at him in the eye. Because if she looked at him in the eye she would see the gentleman from the pensieve, the lover from the park, the hand with paint. She would see all that was, and all that might have been. And she couldn't see that right now. Not until she got her emotions straight.

It also didn't help that he invaded her dreams that night, filling her mind with images of him kissing her cheeks, lips, arms, hands, chest, everywhere. He was there in her mind, penetrating every sense, consuming her with his charm, and silver eyes, asking her one thing and one thing only: "Come back to me."

* * *

A/N: How is it so far? Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Okay finally! Chapter seventeen, for your viewing. Sorry that it took a while, I had to redo the entire story line I had in mind but now it's fixed and happy. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

_The Missing Piece_ Chapter Seventeen

**Day: 40**

The words Malfoy had said to her in Hermione's dream did not fade with the passing of days. If anything, they resounded within her with every breath she took. _Come back to me. Come back to me. _ Those four words were on repeat inside her brain, haunting her more and more with each attempt to ignore them.

But as Hermione held another letter from Malfoy in her hands, she knew she couldn't ignore her conscience any longer. Everything was a jumbled mess, even though somewhere in her mind, Hermione knew it shouldn't be this complicated. She placed the letter along with the other two letters Malfoy had sent her. They were short letters; the first asked her to go watch another memory; the second asked her to reply, and the last one Hermione put down asked why she wasn't replying. She didn't know exactly why she wasn't replying, she just knew she couldn't just yet.

On one hand, she wanted everything she had seen in the memories. She wanted the walks in the park, working late together in the ministry, the stolen kisses as she painted… _him. _ But on the other hand, she felt awkward. She felt like perhaps a small part of her attraction to him was due to the fact that she had seen these memories. And if she loved him, if that's what it indeed was, she wanted it to be because of what _she _saw in him, not what she saw in the memories.

Her eyes flickered to the imprint of his hand upon her walls. The memory she had seen at the manor flashed before her eyes before she could shake it away. _Keep it_ he had said, once her memory self had seen the imprint. Hermione shook her head, and took a deep breath. Perhaps she needed space. Yes, space. Space to think, and get her thoughts straight… see where her feelings lied. Orient herself to all the events that were happening.

Hermione was about to take another deep sigh when the fireplace flames turned green, making her breath catch in her throat. Momentarily startled, she stared at the flames with wide eyes, hoping with all her might that it was Harry, Ginny or even Ron, but once she caught sight of blond hair, her hopes went up in smoke. Her heart began to pound like mad, afraid of what he was here for. What if he demanded to know exactly what was going on with her? She was not the one to openly admit her feelings to anyone.

Malfoy stood regally in her living room, brushing the soot off his expensive robe, and she watched, barely breathing. He then stood to face her. His silver orbs met her wide chocolate eyes for a moment before he tore them from her gaze and began to scan her flat.

"I see you've received my letters." Malfoy stated simply, as his eyes found the three letters on her coffee table. His tone was flat, as if he had expected her to ignore his letters, but at the same time very disappointed that she did so.

"I was going to reply." She lied weakly. It technically wasn't a lie. She was planning on replying, just not that day.

"Why did you change? Why the sudden step back? I was under the impression everything was going well." Malfoy questioned her, ignoring her reply completely. His eyes were intensely focused on hers. His gaze pierced through her soul, making her feel small.

"I didn't, I just had a lot of things to do." Hermione replied a bit louder, in an attempt to regain her composure.

Malfoy gave her a look that clearly said he didn't believe her. He raked his left hand through his white-blond hair, and placed it on his waist, breathing out heavily.

There was a full minute of silence. It was the longest minute Hermione had ever experienced in her life.

"Are you afraid?" He finally asked.

Hermione had the feeling she knew what he was talking about, but decided to act clueless by raising one eyebrow at him.

Malfoy shook his head, seeing through her façade.

"I don't understand you."

"I'm not afraid of anything! I just—It's overwhelming!" Hermione replied, not meeting his eyes. "It's overwhelming. I don't want to see this. I don't want to see us together, I don't want you and I don't want to fall in love with you!"

Hermione finally faced him, her chest rising and falling noticeably, from her small outburst. She looked at him defiantly, the words that she had just uttered sinking in to her brain.

It seemed her words were working their way into Malfoy's brain as well. Hermione had never seen him so pensive.

"You already have, haven't you?"

Hermione didn't answer him. If she answered, she would lie. And she didn't want to lie. Her eyes grazed over her wall, landing on the handprint, and she remembered just how he had come up behind her and kissed her while she painted. Her knees began to feel weak.

"Hermione, there's no shame in that."

Shame? Her eyes flickered to his face upon hearing him utter that very word. The knowingness in his eyes told her it was true. She was ashamed of falling for him. Afraid too. Because a woman like her shouldn't fall for a man like him. Not under these conditions. It was at that moment too, that Hermione realized he knew her far better than she knew herself, and that scared her.

Malfoy took a few steps toward her, eyeing her in a way that told her he was expecting an answer.

"What's the point if I don't remember?" She uttered breathlessly. Even at this moment, when her emotions were running high, she couldn't ignore how attractive he was. The way the natural light in her flat accented his facial features, and made him more pleasing. It didn't help.

Hermione resurfaced from her thoughts to realize that Malfoy was dangerously close. Her breath hitched in her chest, and she made a move to step backward when she felt a hand lightly grasping her waist. She looked up to meet Malfoy's eyes, which bore a hungry, predatory expression. She didn't know if she should feel scared, or turned on.

"The point, Hermione," Malfoy said slowly, his voice rasping slightly, "is to make more memories."

As soon as those words were out of his mouth, Malfoy's lips collided with hers. Her eyes widened with the shock of being caught off-guard. She hadn't expected him to be so rash, but with each second that passed, her eyes slowly fluttered shut, enjoying the moment.

It was nothing like she had imagined, or witnessed. His lips were surprisingly soft and tender against her own lips, but at the same time Hermione could feel a sense of urgency and yearning with every passing second. Malfoy's hand was gripping her lower waist in a possessive manner, while his other hand was entangled in her curly hair, pressing her closer to him. Hermione's hand trembled slightly as it made its way up his strong shoulders, feeling every muscle, every inch of exposed skin. Malfoy's tongue lightly brushed her lower lip, almost pleading for entrance, and Hermione immediately complied, opening her mouth to him without thought. It was easy, kissing him. Natural, even. Malfoy's hot breath against her lips gave her goose bumps, and a chill shot up her spine. Her heart thundered against her chest, and she could feel his heart pounding as well, as he gripped her waist even tighter, pulling her even closer. It was almost as if he couldn't get enough of her. Malfoy let out a low, hungry rasp as he bit her lower lip, in an attempt to coax a reaction out of Hermione. She gasped, and Malfoy smirked against her lips as his hand moved down her waist to grab her shirt at the base of her spine. Her mind could not process the simplest of thoughts. Her brain was completely empty of reason, and filled with instinct. And instinct told her to deepen the kiss, and pull him closer. So she did. It was as if her body was familiar with his, as if it already knew what to do. It was second nature to her, kissing him. And somewhere, in the back of her mind, that scared her. But she couldn't think about that now, not with his soft lips and sweet breath.

**Day: 41**

Hermione opened the door with mixed emotions. Upon seeing Harry and Ginny, she smiled wide. But her smile dropped the tiniest bit upon seeing Ron, lingering behind the happy couple like a shadow, looking unsure as to whether he should be there or not. Her eyes parted hastily from Ron's face, remembering very clearly that the last time they had been alone together he had tried to hold her hand.

Ginny, being the most alert out of them all, seemed to sense the tension between Hermione and Ron, and so she spoke quickly.

"We came to see how you were, Hermione! Haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm fine, same old same old, not much to tell." Hermione said, stepping aside and allowing her three friends to sit down. Harry and Ginny sat together on the sofa, while Hermione took up a love seat in front of them. She saw that Ron was about to sit beside her, but he obviously thought better of it and sat in the seat farthest from her. Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself. She pictured herself with Ron for a fleeting moment, thinking of what it would be like to be with him, but suddenly, Ron turned into a familiar blond haired man and she shook her head in order to focus on the present.

Hermione started off the conversation by asking Ginny how her Quidditch career with the Holyhead Harpies was going, and soon the four friends were talking the time away. Hermione felt a wave of nostalgia hit her, because sitting there talking with her three best friends reminded her of those nights at Hogwarts spent in the Gryffindor common room, talking into the wee hours of the night.

"Hermione… how are things with the healer?" Harry suddenly asked. He had been looking like there was something on his mind the whole two hours they were talking, and once there was a break in conversation, he grabbed his chance.

Hermione cocked her head. She hasn't seen or thought of the healer in a while.

"She hasn't stopped by, now that you mention it. Oh no, that's a good thing!" Hermione added as she saw the look of concern on Harry's face.

"She's supposed to stop by at least twice a month. She hasn't come by at all?" Ginny cut in.

"No… not since… well I can't remember, but the last time she was here it didn't end well. I think she's angry at me for viewing Malfoy's memories." Hermione squirmed uncomfortably in her chair. Ron gave her a jealous look at the mention of the word 'Malfoy.'

"I'll stop by St. Mungo's on my way home. This is against protocol." Harry said in a serious tone.

Hermione sighed. Her friends were always so protective. She could take care of herself, and she didn't need any healer to come by to tell her she was okay, when she knew she was perfectly fine.

"Who-Who did this to me? Where and how did it happen?" Hermione blurted out, to her surprise. She had been subconsciously wondering this question for weeks now, and now that the subject of the healer was brought up, the question resurfaced. She had not intended to say it aloud, however, but what was done was done, and not even the uncomfortable looks on her friend's faces could make her regret asking.

"I wasn't actually there when it happened… Well, I was, but I did not witness it." Harry spoke slowly. Hermione looked around. Ginny was intensely focused on her fingers that were resting on her lap, and Ron had become suddenly interested in his shoes.

"But you must know how it happened." Hermione pressed, ignoring the tension in the room. She needed to know. These were things that were vital to understand about herself. She had put off the questions long enough, because she was distracted by Malfoy and the Healer but now that she wasn't, she needed answers.

"Hermione, I'm sorry but I don't think I am the right person to ask. I can't tell you. I wasn't there, so whatever I tell you won't be accurate."

"Then who is the right person to ask?" Hermione said almost desperately.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione caught Harry's eyes flicker to Ginny's who gave the tiniest shake of the head. Then Harry's eyes found Hermione's and resolve set in his features.

"Malfoy." He spoke simply.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think so far? The next update won't be far away, I won't ever make you wait this long! Hope you liked it!


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's** **Note:** The next chapter, finally here! Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I got really sick and needed to make some MAJOR renovations to the story. But it's all fixed now. I made this chapter longer than the rest so far (ten pages) to make up for it. Hope you guys like it! Leave a review! _  
_

* * *

_The Missing Piece_ Chapter Eighteen

**Day: 42**

"Come with me." Malfoy said simply, from the doorframe.

His posture oozed confidence and a small amount of cockiness from the way his body leaned against the frame, with both hands in the pocket of his robes. It reminded Hermione of a younger Malfoy, a Malfoy she had disliked for reasons that right then she could not remember, because all she could see was a kindhearted, changed man. She paused, staring at him with her hand resting on the doorknob, in a mixture of curiosity, and excitedness. She felt like a silly school girl on the inside. Hermione wanted to spend time with Malfoy and actually be alone with him, but she felt a bit nervous and scared by the prospect of that too.

"Where, exactly?" Hermione asked, her stomach churning as she watched his eyes search her own eyes, looking for something… The only place Malfoy ever took her based on her own memory was Malfoy Manor, but Hermione knew that if their destination was his house, he would have used the floo. He was planning on taking her somewhere else, that was for sure.

Malfoy waited a few moments before replying, "out."

Hermione raised one eyebrow at him, cocking her head.

"Don't you trust me?" Malfoy purred, with an air of self-confidence that made Hermione blush. She could not tolerate his cockiness at Hogwarts, but now that she knew the other side of Malfoy, she felt herself starting to begin to find it amusing, to say the least. "Nice ring." Malfoy added, spotting the ring he had given her a couple days ago. Hermione blushed.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, once Malfoy had practically dragged her outside. She followed Malfoy down the street, slightly annoyed at the slow, steady pace he set. She was always used to walking quickly, with a destination in mind, and quite frankly it did not seem Malfoy had anywhere in mind.

"Just enjoy the walk, Hermione. You get completely worked up over every little thing, and I swear, as much as I find that adorable, sometimes you need to trust me."

"Who says I don't trust you?" Hermione said in an accusatory tone, a bit hurt by his words. Deep down, however, she knew he was right.

"Not completely, you don't. If you did, you wouldn't ask where we're going." Malfoy raked his hand through his white-blond hair as they turned a corner in the same slow pace. "Don't forget, I know you."

Hermione sighed loudly in an attempt to hide her defeat. She knew he was right, so there was no point in arguing. Instead, she looked around at the buildings to attempt and piece together where she was headed. A few seconds of surveying her surroundings told her they were in muggle London, and her curiosity grew. A thousand possible destinations entered her mind, and she considered them in her head and discarded each destination based on probability. An amused chuckle snapped Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Would you like to tell me what's so funny, Malfoy?"

"Stop thinking so hard or your brains are going to explode."

"How did you know I was even—"

"Well for one, you're looking around everywhere as if you were just given the ability to see."

Hermione laughed, wondering if it was virtue or vice that Malfoy seemed to know her ins and outs. It was comforting and nerve wracking at the same time. She wasn't used to it. Not even Harry nor Ron knew her gestures and thought process as well as Malfoy apparently did. Who would have thought that to be possible? Hermione gazed at the sky mesmerized by life, and the situation she was in.

"Look over there Miss Curiosity." Malfoy said, grabbing her elbow in order to slow her down.

Hermione stopped, and looked around once more. She had been thinking about Malfoy so much she had not been paying attention to where she was standing, so seeing the sign that said: FUTURE SIGHT OF ST. MARY'S PUBLIC SCHOOL took her a bit by surprise. She took in a sharp inhale and held it, looking up at Malfoy with a perplexed look. He looked collected, surveying what was left of London Public Park with a stoic face and his hands in his robe pockets.

"It's changed since we were last here together. This used to be the public park." Malfoy spoke softly, as if he were sad that the park had changed. He had memories in this park with her. Hermione understood. She herself had memories in this park with Ron and Harry that she would like to preserve.

"I know." Hermione said barely above a whisper. "I've been here before, on my own. They changed it. A lot." She surveyed what used to be London Public Park with empty eyes, remembering the memories that Malfoy had shown her. The first time she brought him here, they had sat under her favorite tree, talking, and feeding the ducks. That seemed so distant now. She turned her head to look at Malfoy, who looked back into her eyes with intensity. His eyes pleaded something, she did not know what. Hermione felt oddly comfortable with him now, as if she had spent her whole life by his side. Her eyes flickered to his mouth, remembering his lips on hers just a few days ago, and wished their lips could meet again. It was a small wish, and it quickly left her mind as she snapped back into the present.

"What made you come here?" Malfoy asked, his voice filled with worry and excitement. He then took his hands out of his pockets and began walking at that same slow pace which Hermione detested.

"Just… I didn't really choose to. I just ended up here one day when I decided to take a walk. I guess I subconsciously remembered I used to spend the time here with Ron and Harry." A walk wasn't the word to describe that day, the day she ran out of her apartment because she was so emotionally upset, but Malfoy did not need to know that. She also wanted to add that she apparently used to come here with Malfoy as well, but that would lead to a place Hermione did not want to go to quite yet.

Malfoy merely nodded, looking down at the ground and the treetops. Everywhere but Hermione. Hermione tried to sneak a glance at his face to get a clue of what he was thinking, but caught nothing. During one of her quick glances at Malfoy she thought she caught a pained expression flash through his smooth features, but as quick as it came, it had gone.

"How… " Hermione began, but her voice trailed off into a whisper. There was a question she needed to ask him, but could not pluck up the courage to ask. It scared her to ask, for some reason. What if he refused to give her an answer?

Malfoy looked at her with a patient expression, silently guarded for any question he did not want to answer.

Hermione took a deep breath. She was entitled to know. That thought calmed her, and gave her the strength to continue on. She squeezed her fists together. At that moment, however, Malfoy stopped walking and motioned for her to follow him. They were at her favorite willow tree.

All thoughts left her mind as she parted the branches of the ancient tree and stepped inside into its beacon of green leaves. Malfoy was already sitting on the yellowing grass, patting the soil beside him.

"How what?" He prompted her as she sat down.

Oh. Right. The question. Hermione took a deep breath once more, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them for a sense of security.

"How did I lose my memories?"

Malfoy looked away from Hermione, ruffling his white-blond hair while he thought. Malfoy did not look comfortable at all. After a few seconds he finally took a deep breath, and looked at her straight in the eye. Shock froze her momentarily when she noticed Malfoy looked to be on the verge of crying. She didn't know what to say, what to do, how to react. So Hermione just froze, waiting, and pretending she did not notice.

"You know we were working on a case, from the memories I showed you." Malfoy began, his voice strangely calm and steady. "Well we were on a mission. We think they're death eaters, but rumor has it they're going by a different name now. For a different cause. We were going to infiltrate their headquarters and capture the—the people behind it. We got there, we fought. You were there too. We fought alongside each other, you know. Then—then I turned my back, and when I turned back around you were lying on the ground." Draco Malfoy paused for a moment, unable to go on.

Through his eyes, which were looking through the past, not at Hermione, Hermione could see the battle, and those they were against. She could see herself fall, and Draco's pain at seeing her on the floor. Then Malfoy continued.

"I didn't know… what had happened…. I was … but you woke up after a day or two. It was then we realized you had been obliviated. There were days, where I didn't know what was worse. To have you dead or alive without even remembering your adult life."

Hermione stayed silent, feeling wet tears trail down her cheeks. She was just beginning to realize the pain Malfoy must have been through. She felt so sad then, so empty. It hurt her to see him this way, but at the same time, it amazed her that someone could feel so much for her. Especially a man she least expected.

Then, in a sudden and very rash move, Malfoy was in front of her, one hand upon her cheek, drying her tears. She dared herself to look into his eyes. What she found was a broken angel, mirroring her feelings. Her heart tore itself into pieces at the sight of seeing a tear down the corner of his grey eyes. She had hurt him so much. And without even knowing it.

"I promise," Malfoy whispered with a trembling voice full of passion. "I promise, I will hunt down whoever did this to you, and I promise I will get your memories back. You, Hermione Granger, you will remember. I promise."

Hermione couldn't control the torrent of emotions that overcame her at that moment. All she could do was cry harder, and weep as Malfoy took her into his strong and protective arms. She wrapped her frail arms around his neck, and moved closer to him. Here, she felt safe. Here, under the willow tree, in his arms, she felt she could remember.

**Day 43:**

Hermione felt at peace today, if only for a moment. It had been a while since she had completely lost herself to a book, and fully dedicated herself to the words written inside. She was in a different world, one where she was only a visitor, and did not have to worry about anything besides whatever lay between the pages. She felt calm and peaceful for the first time in weeks, months even. Hidden away in a world of paper, she passed the hours, until a soft knocking on her door disrupted the blissful moment she was enjoying. With a heavy sigh, she pulled herself up from the sofa with much regret, and dragged her feet to the door.

"Hi." He said.

Every bone in her body froze. Shock kept her in place, preventing her from speaking, or acting remotely human. What was he doing here? She hadn't spoken to him in ages since…

"I know it's been a while but, I just—can I come in?"

Hermione felt herself nod. Ron was her best friend, and yet right now he felt like nothing more than a stranger. However, she stepped aside to let him in, and walked back to the sofa, where her book lay. With a sad look at it she closed the book, and placed it on the coffee table. Then she sat down. Ron sat down as well, looking as if he wasn't sure what he was doing here. Hermione guessed he was probably here on a sudden impulse. He had been known to act rash over the years.

"What brings you here, Ron?" Hermione asked as politely as possible, trying to eliminate any nervousness from her voice, and make the question as nonchalant as possible.

"I just… " Ron looked around, trying to find words to express how he was feeling. "Hermione, so, um. Okay, well I know things are pretty awkward right now, but… I just never felt this way, about anyone before. I've been feeling this way for a long time—for years now, and when we held hands and stuff, I just couldn't help feeling it again, and I know you feel the same. And—and now that Malfoy is not—now that you're not with him, I wanted to know if—if we could—if yeah."

Hermione just sat there, trying to burn a hole in the ground with her mind. She did not want to be here right now, answering this. She wanted to be in her book, _The Secret of Merlin,_ and not here.

"Hermione?" Ron prompted again, his face as red as a tomato.

"Ron, don't make this more complicated. You're my best friend, I don't want anything to get in the way of that."

Ron's face turned even more red, if that was possible.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything for me, because that would be a lie."

"Ron, I just—didn't know how I felt about you or anything, okay? I didn't have my mind set at that point." Hermione said, speaking to the floor.

"And now you do?" Ron pushed, shifting his weight on the sofa.

"Yes." Hermione feebly whispered, finally looking up at Ron. She felt so awkward. There was a point in her life where she could say anything in front of Ron and he didn't care. There was a time where they could say anything to each other, but it was obviously gone.

"Who is it then?" Ron asked hesitantly, barely above a whisper.

"Ron, aren't you content with what we have? We're friends? Don't ruin that!" Hermione exclaimed a little louder, suddenly possessing the strength to look him in the eye.

Ron's nostrils flared, and he rose angrily from the sofa like a rocket. Hermione flinched from surprise.

"It's always been him, isn't it? Is there never a chance for us? What about me? What about how I feel? I love you Hermione!"

Hermione stood up, running on pure adrenaline. How dare he!

"What about you? Well, Ronald, what about me?! Draco has helped me through everything, he's been there for me, the least you can do is accept that and be happy! Okay? I'm sorry that I don't feel the same way, I truly am, but just accept that Ron! You're my best friend! I need you to stay that way." Hermione yelled, her knees trembling so much she had to fight the urge to sit down. Ron was being his usual inconsiderate self right now, and it made her angry.

"Oh so now he's Draco, is he? Hermione you have feelings for me I know you do! Give them a chance—"

"Ron don't you understand?! There is nothing between us! I'm sorry but I have feelings for Draco and Draco only! Just accept that!"

"I really don't know what you see in that git." Ron said in a dangerously low voice. He then stepped around Hermione, and left her apartment, slamming the door on his way out, and permanently disrupting the peace she had made for herself.

**Day 44:**

"Oh hello. I have not heard from you in a long time, not that I am complaining, but I think I am entitled to know why my personal healer, who is supposed to be helping me, did not show up for several days. Rather unprofessional, don't you think?"

"Miss Granger I apologize for my unexplained absence, but St. Mungo's was supposed to send the substitute healer while I was away." Healer Greene said, strangely polite.

"Away?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, my mother died, I had to arrange the funeral and tend to other family matters. I am not unprofessional Miss Granger, St. Mungo's is, now let's get down to business." The healer said briskly, inviting herself inside and taking her place on Hermione's sofa. Hermione thought to offer her condolences but she kept her mouth shut.

"Now, I know you are most likely still looking through memories, are you not?"

"Yes." Hermione replied affirmatively.

"_Who's _memories, may I ask?"

"Draco Malfoy's."

The healer froze for a split second, long enough for Hermione to notice.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked coyly. She knew very well the healer was against her viewing memories, although she had no idea why.

"Miss Granger, I urge you, please stop. Viewing these can put you in critical condition, not to mention give you emotional trauma if the memories are strong. I have seen cases like this, I know you will not recover your memory, I am sorry to say."

"Why though? Why? I have not read anything negative about viewing memories and their effect on the obliviated."

"Miss Granger, I am a professional. I think I would know what is right for you given your situation. Now I would suggest starting over—"

"Starting over?!" Hermione exclaimed, not quite knowing where the healer was going.

"Yes, move away. Live a new life, and begin new memories. Leave everything."

Hermione did not know if she should laugh, or spit in the healer's face. She couldn't believe the audacity the woman possessed. Completely unprofessional, and insulting. Anger bubbled up inside Hermione like boiling water and she tried to steady herself by taking deep breaths. Hermione pictured herself grabbing her wand (that was currently out of her reach, unfortunately) and hexing the woman into oblivion. After she realized how rash she was acting, however, she quickly tried to steady her emotions in order to make sense of what the healer was telling her.

"Excuse me?!"

"It is my opinion that it would be better for you to begin again. Without the burden of knowing you have a whole chunk of your life missing. And if you do choose to leave, do not take anyone with you. Just yourself." The healer spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, which reminded Hermione of Professor Umbridge and made her even more angry.

Hermione rose from where she was sitting in the very same manner Ron had done yesterday.

"Wh—what—who do you think you are?! Your opinion is completely irrelevant! Your job is to—to make things better not—not offer advice—which is completely mental, by the way—on my life! Just what kind of healer are you? You haven't been giving me the proper care OR explanations, then you suddenly don't show up for _weeks_—"

"Miss Granger that was a family emergency—"

"I WAS TALKING. I am sorry but that's no excuse as to why _you _or the hospital, can't let _me,_ the patient, know! And-and now you say this?! With what authority? The audacity you possess is incredible! I will not have you giving out opinions on how to live my life. I mean, are you even an actual Healer? Because you sure do NOT act like it!"

Hermione finished, feeling like a huge cinder block had been lifted off her chest. Everything she wanted to hurl at the healer had been said, she didn't care whether it was polite or not. She was left standing in the middle of her living room, facing this vile woman, with her chest heaving up and down. The healer looked unsure as to whether slap Hermione or cry. A small part of Hermione wanted to apologize but she held her tongue. There was no room for compassion with this woman.

"I understand," The healer began in a soft voice after a few seconds of tense silence. "I understand that you are offended, Miss Granger. That was not my intention. I was simply offering a bit of advice that I felt would make your life more bearable. It is for your safety, and for others."

"I would like you to leave my apartment please."

Hermione had nothing else to say to the woman. Hermione had a ball in her throat, getting tighter and tighter with each passing second, and a strong desire to scream and cry. Anger and sadness mulled over in her chest, not permitting deep breaths.

To her relief, the healer left without a word. As soon as the door shut with a soft click, Hermione ran to the fireplace and spoke the first name that came to her mind.

"Hermione?!" Came his voice from somewhere in front of Hermione's curled up body, followed by his arms, which surrounded her with warmth and comfort. Malfoy began to wipe the soot from her hair, her clothes, and her face, and then proceeded to wipe her rapidly falling tears with his smooth pale fingers and his kind touch.

He did not ask what was wrong. He did not ask what had happened. He simply held her close, making Hermione feel protected and cared for. Sometimes, that's all one needed.

"Draco," Hermione whispered tearfully, looking up from where she was against his chest. She pulled her hands away from him and placed them on either side of his face, studying him, feeling him. Malfoy's eyes betrayed a feeling of shock from the fact that his first name just came through her lips. That shock was soon replaced by fierce emotion as soon as Hermione went on. "I—I want to remember. I want to remember everything. I want to remember us."

"You will remember. You will remember everything, love." Malfoy whispered back, his voice shaking from emotion as his right thumb traced her soft, supple lips. "If that's the last thing I do."

A flicker of Hermione's eyes to Malfoy's lips was all it took. He leaned in, bringing their lips together for the second time. Hermione's heart felt full of joy and love for the man kissing her, and it beat quickly as he swept her up in his arms in mid-kiss, bringing her up the stairs.

Hermione wrapped her legs around Malfoy's waist, pressing herself closer to him, and opening her mouth to allow him entrance. He immediately responded with a hungry tongue, feeling every inch, exploring. Malfoy's hands wrapped around her lower back, hugging her waist, and pressing her even closer.

Hermione bit Malfoy's lower lip, which caused Malfoy to let out a ferocious growl. She moved away from his mouth and down his neck as Malfoy turned a corner and opened the door with one hand. Hermione found the place where his neck and shoulder met, and bit down. Malfoy let out a grunt.

Suddenly, Hermione felt herself fall, and she clung to Malfoy's shoulders to keep from falling. She looked around, and found she was in his bedroom. Her heart beat faster, and her mind raced, trying to make sense of what she was doing, and whether she was really going to go through with it. But once Malfoy climbed on top of her and kissed her lips slowly, all rational thought was lost. She only focused on the sweet taste of his lips, and the intoxicatingly wonderful smell of his cologne. He was everywhere. She felt a feeling take charge in her which she hadn't felt in a long time, and all she wanted now was to feel him, to move closer, to melt into him. Hermione's hands moved from their place on his shoulders to his soft hair, running her hands through it, and feeling each hair slip between her fingers. All there was in life at that moment was Draco Malfoy, kissing her sweetly and softly.

His mouth parted from hers slowly, and Hermione found herself lifting her chin up to him in an attempt to have him kiss her again. Instead, Malfoy moved down to her neck, planting butterfly kisses on every inch of her skin, savoring her. Hermione let out a sigh of contentment, feeling for the first time, truly happy. She felt his chest pressing against hers, his hands interlocking with her fingers above her head, his legs in between hers, his pelvis pressing down on hers. She had never had so much of Malfoy at once, and it made her head spin.

His hands ran down the length of her arms as he bit down on the base of her neck, making Hermione arch her back. His hands continued to roam downwards, to her chest, her stomach, and finally rest on the hem of her blue tee-shirt. Hermione then felt the weight on top of her lift, missing it immediately. But once she realized what he wished to do, Hermione lifted her torso a bit so that he could pull her shirt over her head with ease and Malfoy threw it on the floor. Then, to Hermione's relief, Malfoy was once again over her, pressing her against the silk sheets. Hermione suddenly wanted nothing more right now, than to feel her skin on his. With shaking hands, she lowered her arms to his shirt collar, and undid each button, one by one, revealing more and more of Malfoy's soft, warm skin. Once she was halfway, Hermione looked up to Malfoy's eyes, which stared intensely back at her with raw passion. Malfoy looked ready to rip the shirt off himself, in addition to the rest of their clothing, but with an incredible amount of self-control, he stayed where he was, allowing Hermione's trembling hands to do the honors. The shirt was off after a few more seconds, and then Malfoy's shirt joined Hermione's on the floor.

A fire ignited inside Hermione's lower region as her eyes roamed Malfoy's perfectly sculpted body. Her hands ran through his pectorals, his abdomens, and biceps, trying to study and feel them under her fingers. Malfoy took one of his hands and placed them on top of where her hand was on his chest, carefully bringing it up to his cheek. He lightly kissed it with the corner of his mouth, never once taking his eyes off of her. Hermione felt herself smile, and closed her eyes blissfully. Malfoy had never been sweeter. She felt his hands on her stomach, moving up until his fingertips met the very edges of her bra, caressing her as they went around to her back in order to unclasp the bra. It too, joined both of their shirts on the floor. For a few seconds, she felt no movement from Malfoy. She kept her eyes closed, being too nervous to look. Was there something wrong? She dared herself to open them after a few more agonizing seconds, and found Malfoy's appraising eyes. What she found in his facial features was unexplainable. He looked as if he were desperately trying to remember this moment, and at the same time, his face dictated he was remembering perhaps other times when he might have seen the same thing. He looked like he yearned to touch her, and as if it's been too long since he had experienced Hermione this way.

His eyes met hers in that instant, and he murmured, "I missed you."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, completely filled with yearning for the man on top of her. He must have seen in in her eyes, because at that moment, he kissed her, with the same passion, if not more, than he had kissed her with after she came through his fireplace. Before she knew it, every single article of clothing joined the pile of shirts and bra on the floor. Malfoy placed his hands on either side of Hermione's head, and with her legs loosely wrapped around Malfoy's waist, he entered her. Malfoy buried his head by Hermione's neck, taking a deep sigh of relief. He then kissed his way up to her mouth, and once he was there did he begin moving inside her, making Hermione feel as if she were on top of the world.

Malfoy's body seemed to know what to do, where to touch, how fast, how hard. Hermione's body welcomed it, to her surprise. Malfoy's body knew Hermione's very well. Her body seemed to remember his as well, although her mind did not. With each thrust Malfoy gave, Hermione's body rose to meet it. Her hands were entwined in his hair, holding on tight. Her body pulsed, moving to the rhythm he set. Hermione let out a few sighs and grunts, feeling herself getting closer to the edge. Malfoy then bit her earlobe, grunting while he did so which made Hermione go internally wild. With each thrust she pushed herself even closer, feeling Malfoy go deeper and deeper inside her. She begged him, faster, and Malfoy in turn picked up the pace, expelling grunts and groans that rang through Hermione's body like echoes. It was the first time she truly felt complete. Her hands moved down to his back, holding it so tightly it no doubt would leave a mark the next morning. She was close, and by the sound of his voice and the animalistic look in his eyes she knew he was too. Three more thrusts from him was all it took, for Hermione to arch her back like a cat, her eyes wide. She let out a loud moan, yelling Draco's name just as Malfoy let out a raw grunt.

They both came down on the bed, Malfoy still inside her, their chests heaving up and down in time with their racing hearts. Sweat covered every inch of their skin. Malfoy looked into Hermione's eyes from where his head lay in between her breasts, and Hermione reached with her head and planted a small kiss on his forehead.

Malfoy's head came back down, exhausted, while Hermione's hands ran through his hair once more. She looked to her left, over at the pile of clothes, and then up to the window. Then they both fell asleep, immersed in the blissful heaven they created.

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was it? I just want to say thank you for all the reviews you guys have been leaving so far! I really appreciate each and every one of them! Oh, and I know the healer is a bit confusing, I mean what's her deal, but just be patient!


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's** **Note:**Here's the next chapter! I updated faster aren't you proud?! By the way, I ABSOLUTELY LOVE the reviews I've been getting. Thank you so much for all the support, you guys really seem to love the story, and are really into it! I know there are some unanswered questions and they will be answered with time, be patient! In the meantime, enjoy the story!

* * *

_The Missing Piece _Chapter Nineteen

**Day: 43**

The first feeling Hermione Granger registered when she woke up that morning was that of exposure. Still in a sleepy state, her brain slowly registered the feel of the blankets against her the skin of her most private parts. Light poured through from somewhere, hitting her eyes and making them squint the slightest bit. Slowly, the events from the previous night dawned on her, and she opened her eyes to what she could see as Malfoy's bedroom. Hermione smiled to herself, immediately tucking her face inside the pillows to hide it, from who, she did not know. All she knew at that moment was that it felt as if her memories were never gone, and this was just another morning, waking up in the house of the love of her life.

"Morning, love."

Hermione raised her head to look at the blonde man standing at the doorway. His voice was raspy, so it must not have been long since Draco had gotten out of bed. She blushed lightly at his words, looking down at the soft sheets. She heard his footsteps approach the bed and she lifted her gaze to his, watching him sit beside her.

Malfoy caressed her cheek with his right hand, looking lovingly into her eyes, smiling.

"How did you sleep, 'Mione?"

"Comfortably." Hermione replied, kissing the hand on her cheek out of instinct. She blushed, having done the action without thinking, completely unsure as to how he would react.

Light shock showed in Malfoy's eyes, but they softened immediately, and he leaned forward and placed a small peck upon her lips.

"Potter stopped by today. He wanted to tell you he went to St. Mungo's to report the healer, and have her replaced."

There was no way to stop Hermione's childish grin. Her heart swelled with joy, and her eyes sparkled at the prospect of never dealing with the healer again. She clapped her hands in excitement.

"That's so great! But wait, how did Harry know I was here?"

"He stopped by your place and found you weren't there. He came here, looking for you. I told him you were sleeping."

Hermione blushed. Harry must have inferred Hermione had spent the night at Malfoy Manor. There was no hiding the fact he probably knew she and Malfoy had slept together. Her thoughts flashed to Ron, and his reaction if harry told him, but she dismissed those thoughts once Draco rose from the bed, to allow her to get dressed for the day.

"Meet me in the Library when you're all dressed. I have something for you." Malfoy said with a loving smile. She found something in his eyes as he looked at her one last time before leaving the room. He looked at her as if he was telling her, "welcome home, welcome back to my heart." The corners of Hermione's lips rose slightly, giving Malfoy a slight smile.

She didn't regret what she had done the previous night. It was magical, fulfilling, and for the first time since she could remember, she felt like she wasn't lost. She had him.

Hermione pulled herself out of bed, finding her legs a bit weak, shaking slightly with her weight. _It must have been passionate, _she thought to herself as she bent down to retrieve her clothes which were still on the floor from when they were haphazardly tossed in the midst of her and Malfoy's activities. She pulled her blue tee-shirt over her head, and shimmied into her pants. One look at the mirror across the room told her that her hair was a complete bird's nest, and so she attempted to pat it down and tame it a bit without much success.

She did a three hundred and sixty degree turn scanning the room and making sure she did not leave anything of hers behind. As her eyes scanned the room, however, she found something peculiar. It appeared to be a picture frame, which laid face down on Malfoy's dresser. She wondered why he would turn down a picture frame as she stepped closer to it, and inferred that it must be something painful to him. Hermione glanced at the door, making sure that Malfoy wasn't on his way upstairs, before grabbing the metal frame and looking at it.

Her heart stopped.

There she was, in the picture, with Draco Malfoy at her side. Hermione guessed they were at a party of some sort, from the balloons in the background. She and Malfoy sat by a table, lost in their own world. She looked at the picture with a mixture of feelings, as she watched herself lean forward to whisper something in Malfoy's ear, smiling as she did so. Malfoy gave her a cheeky smile, and Hermione kissed him on the cheek. But it wasn't these actions that affected her heart, as much as the expression on both her and Malfoy's faces. Was it possible for her to look so deeply in love? There was a flash of light, and the Hermione in the picture looked in the direction of where the picture must have been taken, her eyes wide. She looked surprised, and she blushed and smiled at what Hermione assumed was the person who took the picture. The picture began to reply itself. Hermione watched the Hermione in the picture as she leaned forward once more, whispering into Malfoy's ear. Hermione could see picture Hermione's eyes sparkle and glisten, regarding Malfoy as if he were her only love, the only thing that could make her happy. All around them, people were chatting and laughing, but Hermione and Malfoy remained locked in each other's gazes, immersed in their own world. As picture Hermione kissed Malfoy's cheek, Hermione could see Malfoy's face soften as he gave her a smile. His eyes looked into hers, resting a bit on her lips. Malfoy looked completely infatuated with her. The flash of light came again, and Hermione once more looked forward, finally being drawn away from Malfoy's attention. Hermione recognized the facial expression she wore in the picture as one of joyful surprise, and then slight embarrassment for being caught in an intimate moment.

This picture, this moment in time, saddened her in a way. It felt disappointing to say the least, when you knew a person, and how they behaved with you through their eyes, not yours. She knew Malfoy loved her, perhaps more than she knew at that precise moment, and she felt something for him. But were these feelings toward Malfoy there because of the memories she had seen, or because of the Malfoy she could actually remember? Hermione didn't want to love the memories of him, she wanted to love him. The Malfoy she knew. And right now, she had trouble distinguishing which one it was.

Hermione heard rapid footsteps along the hall, making her almost drop the picture frame back in place in her frantic haste. She gasped as she spotted Malfoy, placing a hand on her heart and exhaling loudly.

"You can flip that picture back up, I was going to do that anyways." Malfoy said softly. Hermione felt a bit embarrassed that Malfoy knew exactly what she was up to. Next time she had to be more careful.

Hermione nodded regardless, and flipped the picture frame right side up in time to see light flash, and the Hermione in the picture wide-eyed with surprise.

"I want to love you because of you, not because of the memories you showed me." Hermione muttered quietly to the handsome blonde man in the doorway.

The former Slytherin looked down at his shoes and smiled, placing his hands in the pocket of his robes. Malfoy inhaled as if there was another matter on his mind, and sure enough when he looked up into Hermione's eyes they were serious and solid silver.

"Someone broke into the library. Whoever it was, they smashed some memories. And they left this." Draco Malfoy pulled out a folded piece of paper from his robes. "I couldn't trace the magic on it, so I figure perhaps it's muggle?"

Hermione walked up to Malfoy, taking the piece of paper from his hands. A witch or wizard would have used parchment paper, Hermione realized, studying it carefully. This was printer paper. Hermione unfolded the note, revealing a short message, typed clearly on the paper:

_I am no friend, I am no enemy. Some things were meant to be forgotten. _

Hermione read the message once, twice, three times before giving it back to Malfoy. A sigh escaped her lips.

"This is muggle, yes." She confirmed.

She watched as Malfoy's eyebrows scrunched in concentration, clearly trying to figure out what kind of person would do this.

"A Death Eater?" Hermione suggested. She wasn't sure on Malfoy's relationship with the Death Eaters at the present moment, but she knew he was no longer in league with them. She knew the dark mark faded once Voldemort was defeated, making him no longer a Death Eater, but his family had been close with them. The first statement in the message made sense now.

Malfoy nodded, seeing no other option. New thoughts formed in Hermione's head. She knew a Death Eater had obliviated her during a mission, but that had been an accident, hadn't it? Why did they want her to keep forgetting? What would remembering do?

"This doesn't make any sense!" Malfoy growled, exasperatedly voicing Hermione's thoughts. He raked a hand through his white blonde hair, pulling it slightly as if the action was going to make him think harder.

"I'm going to have to go to the ministry, and alert the aurors. Come on, I'll take you home." Malfoy said almost protectively. Hermione allowed Malfoy to lead her out of his room, deep in thought.

**Day: 44**

Hermione's heart sped up, beating quicker and quicker as her thoughts finally sank in. Two days ago, she had told the Healer she had been viewing Draco Malfoy's memories. Yesterday, Malfoy had walked into his library finding a note, and smashed memories.

Too much revolved around the healer. Hermione recalled vaguely when she first became suspicious of the healer:

"_Thank you, Healer Greene." Hermione forced out as she shut the door behind the plump lady, seconds later. The Healer had not even said a good-bye, which struck Hermione as suspicious. She went over to her living room window, and watched the Healer leave Hermione's building, with a completely different demeanor than she had ever put on. Healer Greene usually carried herself upright, and walked with her head high and proud. But Hermione observed as Healer Greene walked across the street to the Apparition Point that the Healer walked as if she were uncomfortable in her own skin, walking awkwardly behind the building in front of Hermione's as if it was her first time wearing heels._

Hermione also remembered the day the healer had spilled tea in her living room, spotting a dragon tattoo on the back of the Healer's neck. She had dismissed it, thinking that people could do what they liked with their bodies, but now, with all the recent happenings the tattoo looked unbefitting for a healer, who claimed to be professional in every way possible.

Everything added up. There was no explanation. And she had been the one to tell the healer it was Draco. This was her doing.

"Hermione, love?" A soft voice said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She had been so lost in her thoughts, she had forgotten she was standing in Malfoy's library, holding a broken jar which had once contained memories.

"Uh, what? Sorry." Hermione said sheepishly, placing the broken jar back to its place on the shelf.

"I said that whoever did this did not break the memories I needed to show you. They broke ones you already saw." Malfoy said, eyeing her with an amused glance. "What were you thinking so hard about?"

"Nothing… I just zoned out." Hermione lied. She smiled at him to show her she was fine. Malfoy smiled back, grabbing one of Hermione's hands with one of his. He then tilted his head and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a sweet and caring kiss. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed, reveling in the moment. Malfoy's tongue swept her lower lip, and Hermione opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. She felt Malfoy put all his caring and protectiveness into the kiss making Hermione feel warmed and loved.

Malfoy gently broke the kiss, separating his lips from hers at the very last possible moment. He still held her hand, his thumb caressing her skin ever so softly.

"I love that I can just kiss you now." He thought aloud, giving her another small kiss on her lips to prove his point. He then led her over to the pensieve, letting go of her hand to grab an unbroken jar.

Once opened, Draco Malfoy dumped the contents of the jar into the pensieve. The memories turned into dark swirls once they made contact with water.

"This is around May, 2000. Ready?"

"Ready."

_Hermione was not expecting to land in a memory full of flashing lights and loud chatter. She found herself in the main entrance hall of the Ministry of Magic, in the center of an excited crowd of what seemed to be reporters and newspaper journalists. Hermione pushed her way through the crowd, heading in the direction everyone was looking at, quickly finding a clearing. There stood the Minister of Magic, his second in command, and the heads of all departments in the ministry. In the very center, currently shaking hands with the Minister was Memory Hermione, beaming up at the minister with noticeable tears in her eyes. _

"_Another round of applause to Miss Hermione Granger, our new Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department!" The Minister announced, and the crowd cheered, and lights flashed. _

_Hermione's heart pounded, her knees grew weak, and her hands trembled. Being the Head of Magical Law Enforcement was her dream. Her goal in life. And she didn't remember it. She couldn't remember the feeling of joy, and accomplishment that came with that. This memory felt surreal to her, as if she was living in a dream, and after it was done, she would wake up. She felt happy, there was no denying. Even as she raised her hands to clap for her past self, sad tears streamed down her face. _

"_Thank you, for this wonderful opportunity," Memory Hermione began, her wand pressed to where her vocal chords were in her neck. The Sonorus Charm. "And as the new Head of Magical Law Enforcement, I promise the Wizarding community, that there will be better times ahead. We will work together to make our world safer, enjoyable, and more fair. I will work tirelessly to help each and every person, and make sure we are all getting what we deserve. I thank you for your faith in me, and I will not let you down." _

_Memory Hermione's wand lowered, signaling the end of her small speech. Memory Hermione looked over to her right, and Hermione followed her gaze, finding Memory Malfoy standing at the edge of the crowd, beaming at her with the same excitement Memory Hermione possessed in her eyes. In Memory Malfoy's eyes, Hermione found the emotion similar to the emotion of a proud parent, who was endlessly joyful that the person they loved achieved their dreams. Hermione smiled, wishing she could see Malfoy's support from her own eyes, and truly feel how it was to become the Head of Magical Law Enforcement from her own heart. A tight ball grew in her throat, at the thought of this, making her swallow hard. Memory Hermione waved to the reporters, smiling proudly, and holding herself diplomatically, like the Head of Department should. _

_Without giving herself time to process another thought, the memory turned black, signaling the end. But the black swirls continued to move around, changing the scene. It wasn't over. _

_Hermione now stood in a restaurant, a very fancy one, for that matter. She found her memory self immediately, in the center of all the commotion, seated at a large table in the middle of the restaurant, surrounded by everyone she loved. Molly, Arthur, George, Fred, Fleur, Bill, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Jill and Rachel, who were co-workers from the ministry; and Draco Malfoy. All laughing joyfully, raising glasses of firewiskey and pumpkin juice, congratulating Memory Hermione on her promotion. Memory Malfoy, who sat next to Memory Hermione, patted her thigh and whispered something in her ear, and planted a chaste kiss upon her cheek when he was finished. Memory Hermione smiled at him, and whispered back. Hermione found the exchange endearing, clearly seeing the way the couple's eyes lit up when they looked at each other. Something else caught Hermione's eye too. A flash of jealously from her red-haired best friend caught her attention, but was quickly masked once Memory Ron looked away. Memory Harry seemed uncomfortable as well, clearly not approving of his former Hogwarts rival and his best friend's relationship. What had changed? Harry and Ron seemed to get along well enough will Malfoy presently, perhaps they had gotten used to each other. Perhaps they saw how much Malfoy loved her, and decided to accept it. The feeling of disapproval that swept over her best friend's faces made Hermione quite upset. Harry and Ron were very important to her, and knowing that they didn't accept of her and Malfoy's relationship made her spirits fall lower than they were. _

"_So, Malfoy," Fred said, a cheeky glint in his eyes. Hermione immediately noticed everyone look guarded and cautious because, well, it was Fred talking. Draco looked slightly frightened, and Memory Hermione mirrored Memory Malfoy's expression. "How's it feel knowing Hermione's your new boss, eh? She'll get to boss you around at work and at night, yeah?" Fred winked. Memory Hermione blushed, Memory Ron choked on the food he was chewing, and George tried to stifle a laugh. Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't seem so amused._

"_Fred Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley scolded with harsh warning in her eyes. _

"_He's only telling it like it is, mom." George spoke up in Fred's defense. George Weasley then proceeded to make a hand motion simulating a whip, sound effects included. _

_Memory Malfoy's nostrils flared, and Memory Hermione bit her lip, looking unsure. Hermione let out a chuckle. Watching the moment play out was probably funnier than what it must have felt like. Sadness struck Hermione's chest like a knife. If only she could remember. _

_The black swirls appeared once more, and Hermione felt a lifting sensation, signaling the end of the memory. _

"I know it's probably not the easiest thing, watching memories, I'm sorry about that." Malfoy said once Hermione resurfaced, catching the dejected look on her face.

Hermione nodded the tiniest of nods.

"My dream came true, and I can't even remember it." She said sadly.

"I know, love, I know." Malfoy said, immediately by her side, wrapping his arms around her. Hermione melted into his embrace, attempting to lose herself there. Malfoy pulled away slightly to look at her face, lifting a hand to brush a curl behind her right ear. Then, he planted a loving kiss on her forehead. Hermione rested her head on his chest, concentrating on the steady beating of Malfoy's heart. Which heart of his did she fall in love with? Memory Malfoy, or the Malfoy currently embracing her?

Hermione closed her eyes tightly, a tear slipping down her cheek, as she tried to answer the question that haunted her mind.

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? Please don't forget to leave a review! I always like to know how you guys are liking it so far, and they inspire me to keep going! Even criticism, I love it! Thank you so much and pleasseeee review!


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Loved the reviews, so I decided to update! Glad you're all enjoying it so far, and I hope you like this next chapter! A lot more action coming in the next chapters, trust me! _  
_

* * *

_The Missing Piece _Chapter Twenty

**Day: 45**

"I thought you were going to be over at Draco's?" Ginny questioned Hermione as soon as Hermione had entered the burrow through the fireplace.

"I was, but he's having his library investigated after what happened yesterday." Hermione replied nonchalantly.

"Oh right… Don't worry. They'll find the culprit soon, Hermione." Ginny told her best friend, eyeing the stress behind Hermione's otherwise cool expression.

Ginny walked over to her couch and sat down, patting the spot besides her signaling for Hermione to sit down as well. There was a plate with cauldron cakes that Molly Weasley had probably made, and Hermione picked one and began chewing hungrily.

Draco Malfoy was occupying her mind a lot recently, especially as she swallowed a piece of her cauldron cake. The more Hermione remained silent, the more she thought about the grey eyed blonde. She didn't deny that she wasn't attracted to him, but she was afraid that she loved Draco for all the wrong reasons. Did the reasons even matter, so long as you loved the person?

"Spill what's on your mind, Hermione." Ginny stated knowingly. It hardly surprised the bushy haired witch that Ginny knew her so well. Hermione knew better than to stay silent. Ginny would keep pushing, and her thoughts wouldn't let her live in peace as well. There was just no winning.

"Oh, Gin, I just don't even know where to begin. I am so confused. Draco is helping me through so much, and he has changed… I do like him. But I am afraid of falling for him for all the wrong reasons. What if I like the Draco in the memories, and not the Draco I know now? What if I can't tell the difference, and think that I like him, but in reality, I don't? And the reason why I am dwelling so much on that is that I can easily fall in love with him. I'm trying not to let myself get too carried away in all of this, because if I do… and if I'm wrong, then I don't think I can get out, Ginny." Hermione took a sharp inhale to regain her breath back. It felt relaxing to expel all her doubts into the open. Especially to Ginny, who understood Hermione better than anyone else she knew.

"Hermione you already fell in love with him once for who he was. Why would this time be any different?"

"I don't know him… how we functioned. It just isn't the same." Hermione reasoned, twiddling her fingers anxiously. All the answers always came easily to her, except for the ones she needed right now. Ginny scooted closer to Hermione, placing a warm hand over Hermione's anxious fingers in order to gain her friend's attention.

"Hermione, you know him. Your memory is in there somewhere. And I think Draco knows that as well, because it doesn't look like he's giving up on you. Hermione just roll with your feelings. Run with them. Fall as hard as you can for that man, because I know him well enough now to know he isn't going to let you down." Ginny spoke once Hermione had given Ginny her attention.

"I'm not worried about Draco, I'm worried about myself." Hermione confided, finishing her cauldron cake, and cleaning the crumbs off her hands with her muggle jeans.

"Well don't!" Ginny replied, giggling a bit. Hermione gave her a look, and Ginny opened her mouth to explain herself. "You worry too much." The red head said simply.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, suddenly wishing to change the subject.

"So how's your family been? Haven't been over for dinner in ages."

The small distraction worked. Ginny's eyes knitted in concentration as she told Hermione the latest on the Weasleys. Hermione did not overlook the fact that Ginny hadn't mentioned how Ron was after she had finished, and became a bit uneasy. She cared about Ron, even with everything that had happened in the recent days. But when Hermione brought him up, Ginny became suddenly overcome with hunger and stuffed a cauldron cake into her mouth.

"Oh come on, Gin. Out with it." Hermione said jokingly, seeing through Ginny's failed attempt.

"I don't even know what's wrong with that git, he's just been in a foul mood for days, and gives no one any explanation whatsoever. He's been moody, and a complete idiot and whenever mom tries to reason with him he lashes out and leaves for days."

Hermione's posture shrunk with the weight of the guilt that had just occupied her. It was a very Ron-like thing to do, shutting himself out from everyone. It wasn't the first time this had happened, but Hermione knew it was her fault this time. Hermione voiced this to Ginny, and Ginny's troubled facial expression cleared up as she made sense of what Hermione told her.

"You know," the red head said, voicing her thoughts, "When you and Draco began to go out, I remember Ron being secretly jealous. He had been in love with you since Hogwarts, you know. I suppose he's just angry that he still can't have you."

Hermione remained silent, in thought. She loved Ron, but as a friend. Nothing more. Her heart belonged to someone else now.

Ginny seemed to pick up on Hermione's thoughts because she added, " If you hadn't met Draco, would you have dated Ron?"

"I have no idea." Hermione replied after a few moments of silence. "Probably. It would have been what was natural."

**Day: 46**

_Hermione jumped as she heard the crack of apparition right in front of her. Memory Malfoy appeared, taking a few staggering steps to regain his balance from the impact. He stood in one of the Ministry meeting halls, which were now filling up with other witches and wizards. By the looks of their bloody faces and torn robes, they had just apparated from a mission, and it wasn't a good one. Memory Malfoy's head whipped left, right, and left again as he looked for Memory Hermione. Several seconds later, there was a cracking sound, and Memory Hermione appeared several feet from where Memory Malfoy had appeared. Hermione thought Memory Hermione looked like she had just finished fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts. A sleeve of her robe was torn to pieces, the leg of her pants burned, and blood was trickling down her forehead. Memory Hermione's eyes found Memory Malfoy's within the thickening crowd, and her body immediately began to move toward him in a desperate hurry. Hermione saw tears forming in her eyes as she moved closer to her Slytherin protector. What was going on? _

"_It was a false trail, it was a trap! I should have known, I should have known, before leading everyone there I should have figured it out, Draco! I am so daft!" Memory Hermione said desperately, tears falling faster with each word she spoke. _

"_Stop, love. Stop. It wasn't your fault. Shhh." Memory Malfoy comforted, looking concerned as he wiped a tear from her cheek. _

"_Yes but this was my mission! I'm head of this department I can't make mistakes like this—" _

_Memory Malfoy placed his index finger to his girlfriend's lips. _

"_Come on, let's get you home, you need to relax, and I need to fix your wounds." Memory Malfoy said in a commanding voice._

"_I can't just leave—"_

_Hermione felt a pull on her navel, and her chest felt constricted as she moved through the dark. She couldn't breathe, having been taken by surprise. When the darkness lifted, Hermione realized she was back in her own flat. She supposed that's what happened when the people in the memories apparated. She decided it wasn't a pleasant experience, and hoped they wouldn't do that again._

"_Draco! What have you done?! I need to return!" Memory Hermione yelled, her face turning red with anger. She spun on her foot in an attempt to apparate, and Hermione held her breath in preparation._

"_Draco Malfoy you lift this anti-apparition charm right now!" Hermione screamed angrily, jabbing her index finger in his chest with each syllable. Memory Malfoy did not move. He remained calm, as if the witch's yelling did not faze him. _

"_Love, you need to calm down first of all. This isn't your fault, everything is chaos there, and they won't notice you gone at all." Memory Malfoy took out his wand, and with a few muttering of words, he performed a healing spell, clearing Hermione's head injury. _

"_No, No. Draco, I need to fix this. They could find you, they could find Harry, or Ron, or any one of you I can't let them you need to let me go, let me go now!" Memory Hermione nearly pleaded, pushing against Memory Malfoy's chest. The male looked confused._

"_Love, they're terrorizing everyone, not just those you love, calm down." Memory Malfoy replied, making his voice soothing and comforting. He eyed Hermione warily, as if thinking that perhaps she was hiding something, but he didn't see anything but fear in the witch's eyes. _

_Memory Hermione suddenly broke out in tears, obviously stressed by everything that was happening. She knelt down onto her wooden floors, sobbing loudly. Hermione was anxious as well, seeing herself like this and not knowing the reason as to why was not something she was used to. She wished she could reach out to herself, but no one in the memory could even see her. It was just that—a memory. Instead, Memory Draco knelt down beside Memory Hermione in order to calm her._

_He placed two fingers under her chin, making Memory Hermione look into Memory Malfoy's eyes. He wiped her tears with his other hand, and slowly, Memory Hermione's sobs became quieter. _

"_Don't cry." Memory Malfoy spoke softly, his voice barely above a whisper, his tone commanding. Memory Hermione sniffed, and looked into his silver eyes sadly, searching for something. _

"_I just—don't leave me. I don't want anything to happen to you, or my friends…" Memory Hermione trailed off, involuntarily hiccupping after almost every word. _

_Memory Malfoy looked concerned. His eyes looked into hers, digging for something that he couldn't find. His eyebrows knit together in confusion, clearly trying to decipher what Memory Hermione was talking about. _

"_Nothing will happen to me, love. Or anyone you know. I won't let it. I swear I will be here for you, every second, every day, for as long as I live. I love you. I will protect you, and try to keep you from harm in any way I can." Memory Malfoy spoke, his voice as soothing as silk. Hermione still could not comprehend why Memory Hermione was shaking her head, fresh tears now falling down her face. Hermione felt much like crying herself, after what Memory Malfoy had just said. Did he still feel that way?_

"_No what, love?" Memory Malfoy pleaded. "Tell me. No no, don't cry. Shhhh. Tell me." _

_Memory Hermione kept shaking her head, sniffing and whipping her tears as she did so. Hermione thought she looked quite child-like. If anyone else were viewing the memory with her, she would have felt embarrassed. _

"_I—I can't. No, it's nothing, I'm being silly, that's all." Memory Hermione replied weakly. _

_Memory Malfoy remained silent for a few seconds, and then grabbed both of Memory Hermione's hands and gave them a kiss. Memory Hermione freed her hands from his hold, and placed them both along his face, studying the feel of it beneath her fingers. With her hands she traced his eyebrows, eyelids, forehead, the length of his nose, cheekbones, lips, ears, hair, everything. Hermione knew the look in Memory Hermione's eyes. It was a look she wore when she was studying hard before an exam, or concentrating on something vitally important. And that's what Memory Hermione was doing now. Memorizing. But why? Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together, watching as Memory Hermione's hands went down to Memory Malfoy's neck, gliding over his adam's apple, and down to his strong shoulders. _

_Memory Malfoy's eyes were closed, in blissful peace. Only the twitch of the corners of his lips gave away the fact that he was confused by Memory Hermione's actions and previous words. After a few seconds Memory Malfoy's hands seemed to become animated, moving to Memory Hermione's face as well. They stayed that way for what felt like hours, simply doing nothing but feeling each other's presence, and acquainting themselves with each other's curves and valleys. _

_It was a very intimate event that Hermione was now a part of, and she couldn't help feeling like an intruder. Somehow, she felt very distant from the Hermione in the memory. Could she and Draco ever achieve that level of intimacy? She felt scared of the look in Memory Hermione's eyes as she studied her lover. In her eyes Hermione found a deep adoration for the man in front of Memory Hermione. Trust, safety, loyalty, infatuation lay beneath Memory Hermione's golden brown eyes as well. Hermione was sure she had never felt that way about anyone in her life ever, and that was a scary and uncomfortable thought, knowing she couldn't remember it. _

"_Everything I am, everything that makes me who I am, it's all yours." Memory Malfoy murmured into Memory Hermione's ear. Hermione had to almost strain to hear the words, but caught each of them clearly. Her heart pounded madly inside her chest at the comprehension of what Memory Malfoy was saying. His words were better than saying a simple "I love you." _

"_I own the essence of Draco." Memory Hermione chuckled lightly, clearly recovered from her episode enough to lighten the mood. "You shall own the essence of Hermione. If—if you want it." Memory Hermione blushed, looking down to her fingers that lay on her lap. Memory Malfoy smiled, his silver eyes glistening with emotion._

"_Of course I want essence of Hermione." He laughed. _

_Memory Hermione looked up at Memory Malfoy through her thick eyelashes and leaned forward to plant a light kiss upon his lips. _

"_Good." She said simply, smiling. _

_With Draco, all her troubles seemed to be forgotten. _

"Why are you showing me all this Malfoy?!" Were the first words that left Hermione's mouth in a torrent of confusion.

Malfoy stayed silent, looking up at her with a mixture of hope, and reproach.

"I mean, what is this trying to prove? I understand you want to show me how our relationship used to be, but how can that help me now? I can't remember Malfoy! I can't! And showing me this is just complicating my existence! I just—I just don't know which Malfoy I fell in love with!" Hermione felt relieved to discharge some of her stress at the moment, even if it was without thinking of what she was saying. She didn't care at that point, she just needed to say what was on her mind, so she took it, and ran with it.

"Because I know you're in there somewhere, Hermione. I know you remember. I know. I can feel it. Your heart, soul, and body remember me. It's your mind that doesn't. I still love you, and I am not giving up on you." Malfoy said in a solid tone, clearly unmoving in his opinion.

Hermione felt gratitude and comfort in his words, but not much. Her worry for not being able to remember Draco Malfoy the way he used to be washed over these emotions.

"I don't think you'll understand, Malfoy. I'll come back to you. I'm already back. But just in a different way. I don't share what you had with her." Hermione said, referring to Memory Hermione. She felt disconnected from the Hermione she couldn't remember. Perhaps the Healer was right, she had to start anew. She had to make new memories with Draco, not spend her life trying to remember what they had.

"You are her, Hermione. There is no difference! Please see that, and one day, it will come back to you. I promised you, and I will keep that promise."

"No, no Malfoy, it's not that simple—"

"Yes! Yes! Sometimes, things are that simple Hermione, not everything is as complicated as making potions, and being the head of a major department at the ministry! Sometimes, things are plain and simple. And right now, I know I love you. I know you love me, and we both know we want your memories back. Simple as that." Malfoy began to argue back, his voice rising, itching for Hermione to see his point of view.

Hermione wished it were that way, but she knew better. She was a realist, not someone who clung onto false hopes. Even though there was a part of her that wanted to believe Draco—and did, she tried to suppress that part of her in order for her not to get hurt.

"I know you're afraid. I know you don't want to get hurt. But take a leap of faith. Please." Malfoy said quietly after a few seconds.

Hermione stared at his face with a pained expression. Her heart said one thing, and her mind said another. She was stuck, in front of a fork in the road. And she didn't know where to turn. So she turned for the door, muttering a flimsy excuse.

"I need to think, and clear my head."

Malfoy didn't try to stop her. He knew she would come back. When you love someone, you had to let them run away so they could find their way back into your heart.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes? No? Leave a review please! I'll update next week if I get enough people who want it, how's that? Thanks for all your support so far!


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's**** Note:** Sorry I took a bit longer than usual, I was really busy! But to make up for it, this is a PRETTY LONG chapter. About 12 pages. That's like, two chapters plastered together, so I really really hope you guys enjoy. Consider this the turning point, because this is where everything starts. Enjoy!

* * *

_The Missing Piece _Chapter Twenty-One

**Day: 49**

"Why are you here?" Hermione blurted out upon opening the door, unable to hide the suspicion and accusation in her voice. Not that she cared whether she was nice to the healer or not.

"Miss Granger please understand it does take time to find a replacement healer. This will be my last visit, however." Healer Greene replied, not bothering to mask her impoliteness. The healer then barged into Hermione's apartment, sitting down on her usual place on the couch, and conjuring a clipboard with her wand.

Hermione crossed her arms. She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. _This was her last day._

"Alright then." The healer began once Hermione sat down. "Have you been experiencing anything out of the ordinary since my last visit?"

"No."

"Are you able to recall anything in the past two to three years?"

"No."

"Any strange dreams, unusual feelings of foreboding, deja-vu?"

"No."

"Have you been experiencing anything off due to the fact that you have been watching memories?"

"No." Hermione took a sharp inhale. "There is nothing wrong with watching memories." She added indignantly.

"Miss Granger, I come to realize what you do with your health is your business, but please take my warning seriously. Watching memories in the pensive may trigger many unsafe side effects."

"Warning taken." Hermione replied shortly.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Miss Granger." The Healer warned again. She got up, and walked herself to the door. As she closed the door, Hermione caught the words, "There's no turning back once your memory has returned." The words were spoken so softly Hermione almost hadn't caught them.

Hermione paused, a bit taken aback by what she had heard, but promptly decided to let it go in favor of having the healer out of her apartment as soon as possible.

Once Healer Greene left, she went to the fireplace.

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione called through the green flames. He should be in his office, Harry was definitely working today.

"Hermione?" Responded Harry's voice from somewhere in the room. He then appeared in front of the fireplace, kneeling down to look at Hermione properly. "What's—"

"The healer came back. Didn't you replace her? St. Mungo's doesn't usually take this long to replace a healer…" Hermione interrupted.

"Hermione they already replaced her. The new healer is supposed to come in two days from now." Harry replied, his words slow and his tone confused.

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Apparently not because Healer Greene was here today—Hey! Harry where are you going?!" Hermione shouted after Harry's suddenly retreating form. Hermione had seen the sudden realization in the green eyed wizard's face. Harry knew something. And she wanted to know what.

Yelling at Harry Potter from the fireplace was not going to accomplish anything, as for Harry had just left his office, so Hermione retreated back into her own living room, her mind racing.

**Day: 50 part I**

It came like an epiphany. Hermione lay on her bed, absentmindedly admiring the ring Draco had once given her, and suddenly, as if a light bulb had been turned on, she realized she had been wasting her time.

Yes, she had been wasting her time with Draco Malfoy. She had been wasting time fighting over her feelings concerning him; she had been wasting time arguing with him and distancing herself from him rather than be with him. It was so obvious.

Malfoy had been there for her since day one. He was the sole person actively helping her to regain her life back. All of her other friends had sort of accepted her fate, and stood by. Malfoy hadn't. And despite her grudges with him, and all of those times she had resisted his attempts at returning her memory, he was still beside her. He knew when she needed space, and when she needed to be figuratively slapped.

Besides, she had once loved him. She knew herself. She wouldn't have fallen in love with him if Malfoy wasn't worth it.

Hermione sighed. She wished she realized this sooner. It was all so clear now.

She got up and walked to her living room. She owed someone an apology.

She couldn't help coughing as she crawled out of Malfoy's fireplace. Hermione stood up with shaky legs, whipping soot from her pants, shirt, and hair. The living room was empty.

She looked around, coughing again due to the residue soot in the air, and that's when she saw Draco Malfoy at the top of the stairs. His expression was one of surprise and joy.

Hermione smiled a small smile, feeling a bit foolish for coming unannounced.

But Hermione threw caution to the wind and followed her instinct, running up to where he was and kissing him fiercely.

She poured all of herself into the kiss, hoping to let him know she was finally here to stay. Draco in turn pulled her closer, a bit taken aback by her sudden move.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered as she pulled away, looking into his loving grey eyes.

Malfoy still looked taken aback.

"I was not expecting this from you." He replied. He then smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "You don't need to apologize."

Hermione sighed, content. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted of her shoulders.

She stayed there, embracing her love with all her might, and he held her close as well. Suddenly, as if a new idea had struck her grey eyed wizard, Draco pulled away, and looked at Hermione deep in her eyes.

"I had the library investigated. We found no trace of who did it. Whoever did it was good, really good. They had some sort of training. Definitely from the ministry or something. So that has us all tensed up. But we're on the case. I just wanted to let you know, because they hadn't destroyed the memories you needed. I was wondering if you'd like to finish them up?" Draco Malfoy informed her, his voice rising as he approached the end of his sentence, forcing it into becoming a question.

Hermione studied him, and the expectant gaze he gave her. She wanted to think about the information he just told her, about who the culprit could be, but she would save that for later. For now, watching the memories was higher on her priority list. She quickly accepted, and with a kiss on the lips and a tug of her hand, Malfoy led her to the library.

"This one needs a bit of background." Malfoy said in an informational tone one the memory was in the pensieve. "This took place in May, a few days after my parents passed away—"

Malfoy stopped once he saw the look of mild shock and curiosity that graced Hermione's features. Hermione remembered that right after the war, Draco's parents had been put on trial. It was a long process, filled with controversy. No one knew if the Malfoys were still on Voldemort's side, if they switched during the battle because the Death Eaters were losing, or if they truly had a change of heart. Narcissa's lie also became quite the hot topic, but Harry quickly cooled that one, claiming that no matter what her motives were, they were crucial to Harry's survival and the end of Voldemort. Hermione didn't recall anything after that.

"My parents passed away, yes." Draco said, resuming his speech. "They committed suicide. You used to know this. I told you all about them." Draco's voice became pained, and his eyes misted over, probably remembering times when Hermione remembered Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. "They were very proud—too proud. And even though the Ministry ruled that they were innocent and on the right side, society still shunned them, and considered them liars, and cheaters. Everyone thought father paid his way out of Azkaban. They didn't, though. They truly lived like honest people. After they were freed from _him_, it was like they were brought to life. I mean, they still kept their ideals, but they weren't as afraid. But they were alone. Practically everyone who they were acquainted with either got thrown in Azkaban for life, or thought them cowards and turned the other way. So mother and father grew tired, and decided to end their suffering. It was wise, I think. If they're happy."

It was in his words that Hermione found a glimpse of the snobby Draco Malfoy she knew from Hogwarts. She found it in his proud tone when talking about his parents and the way his eyes shone bright and proud. Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy, Hermione supposed. She was glad to see parts of Malfoy she remembered, however, although she was surprised it did not waver her feelings for him at all.

"That's terrible. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Was all Hermione could say. She couldn't feel completely bad, because she never had a great reputation with Draco Malfoy's parents, but losing a parent was horrible nevertheless.

"Anyways." Malfoy said, changing the subject quite abruptly. "Here's the memory."

"_Well, I think I've got everything." Memory Malfoy said, checking over his luggage. Hermione saw he had taken what looked like all of his possessions and shrunk them all to fit a small carry-on bag. They stood at the front lawn of Malfoy Manor, with the awkward air or departure lingering between them. _

"_Are you sure you're going to be okay, Draco?" Memory Hermione asked. "I could come with you, at least offer some comfort." She added in a hopeful tone._

_Memory Malfoy leaned over and kissed Memory Hermione's forehead._

"_I'll be fine, love. I'd love for you to come, but you know how my family is. I don't want them hurting your feelings. I'll be back before you know it." Memory Malfoy comforted, taking her hand and kissing it as well. _

_Memory Hermione smiled sadly. _

"_Twenty days is a long time." _

"_An eternity when it's spent apart from you, Hermione. I'll write to you. Every day."_

_Memory Malfoy checked his watch. His face scrunched, and the expression in his eyes dictated there was little time left._

"_The portkey leaves in one minute." Memory Malfoy took Memory Hermione into a tight hug, planting a passionate and feverish kiss on her lips. He then stepped back and carried his luggage over to a small statue that was placed on the ground. He checked his watch once more, and promptly touched the small statue. _

_As soon as he was gone, the memory shifted._

_Hermione was in the same place. Nothing had changed but the sky, and the temperature of the air. The sun was setting, and a chill had settled. Hermione jumped from fright when a shape suddenly appeared with a pop. It was Memory Malfoy, having just arrived by portkey. He looked drained, exhausted and Hermione noticed there were dark circles under his eyes. Memory Malfoy must have had sleepless nights. _

_The doors to the manor opened, and out came a house elf, to Hermione's utter surprise. A flash of hot anger coursed through her—how had she allowed him to keep a house elf? _

"_Welcome back, Master Malfoy." Greeted the house elf regally, approaching Memory Malfoy with grace and taking his suitcases for him. The house elf snapped its fingers and the suitcases vanished. Hermione took a good look at the house elf for signs of abuse. She found none. The house elf was female, stocky, and held herself with a sort of proud posture. This calmed Hermione a bit more. Perhaps Memory Hermione had allowed him to keep a house elf as long as they were paid, and treated fairly. _

"_Thank you, Daisy. Good to see you as well." Memory Malfoy greeted back, his voice tired, yet gentle and polite. _

"_Daisy prepared Master's supper. Shall Daisy call Miss Granger too?" Daisy asked, walking alongside Memory Malfoy back to the manor. _

"_Yes, please tell Hermione I am here." _

_Daisy the house elf opened the doors to the manor, and allowed Memory Malfoy to step inside. Daisy then went into another room, probably to call Memory Hermione, Hermione guessed. _

_The fireplace lit up a brilliant shade of green not even ten seconds later. Out of it came Memory Hermione, who looked frantically around the large and luxurious living room until she found what she came for. There were dark circles under her eyes as well. Once she spotted Memory Malfoy, she quickly dusted off the dust from the fireplace, and ran to him with such a force that it knocked them both down to the floor. _

_Memory Malfoy groaned loudly. _

"_oof—did you miss me her—" _

_Memory Malfoy did not get to finish his sentence. Memory Hermione had trapped his lips in a passionate kiss, rendering his speech impossible. Memory Malfoy seemed to return the passion with even more intensity. His hands roamed all over her body, touching, feeling, and remembering. Memory Malfoy's hands traveled up to her hair, gathering her curls in his fists and tugging on them occasionally. Memory Hermione's hands, however, didn't seem to be able to stay in one spot. They groped his hair, and then quickly went to caress his neck, shoulders, biceps. Her hands squeezed his waist, and she put one leg on either side of his body, straddling him. A groan escaped Memory Malfoy's lips, making Memory Hermione grind her body against his. Hermione saw Memory Hermione's tongue slip inside Memory Malfoy's mouth, exploring him, and feeling him as much as possible. It was evident they had missed each other. _

_Then suddenly, it stopped. Memory Hermione sat up, still straddling Memory Malfoy, her chest rising and falling, completely breathless. Memory Malfoy's hand raked through his hair, and a sigh escaped his lips. Memory Hermione got off of the handsome wizard, and helped Memory Malfoy stand up by giving him her hand. Once he had stood, she still had not let go of his hand. Instead, she tugged on it, and started walking in the direction of the stairs. _

"_I missed you, Draco." Was all Memory Hermione said. Her voice surprised Hermione. It was not a tone of voice she usually used. It was seductive, low, and completely sexy. It worked like a charm on Memory Draco, however. _

"_I-I missed you too, Hermione." He replied, a bit stunned by her tone of voice. "What are you doing?" _

_Hermione followed Memory Hermione and Memory Draco up the stairs, and down a hallway. Memory Hermione had not yet answered him. A bundle of nerves formed in the pit of Hermione's stomach, due to anticipation._

"_I want to show you how much I missed you." Memory Hermione said simply, in the same seductive manner. Memory Malfoy's eyes widened in surprise, and a smile crossed his lips. He opened his mouth to say something, but promptly closed it when nothing came out. Hermione chuckled lightly at the smirk on Memory Hermione's lips. _

_Memory Hermione approached a door, and opened it, still holding Memory Malfoy's hand. Hermione unwillingly followed inside before the couple shut the door. _

_Once inside, Memory Hermione did not hesitate to shrug off Memory Malfoy's robes, and pants. He in turn helped her shrug off her pants, and shed her shirt. Memory Malfoy gave Memory Hermione an appraising look, his eyebrows raised in astonishment at the sight of her toned body. Memory Hermione wore a lacy red bra, with matching underwear. Hermione blushed, knowing that she never bothered to match her undergarments. This was definitely planned. _

_Memory Hermione stood there as well, her eyes devouring Memory Malfoy in his blue silk boxers. Two seconds had barely passed when Memory Malfoy suddenly lurched forward, closing the space between himself and Memory Hermione, trapping her in his embrace. _

"_I missed you so, so much…" Memory Malfoy moaned as he kissed along Memory Hermione's neck. Memory Hermione closed her eyes, her face blissful. She pressed her body closer to his, the yearning for him very evident. Every time Memory Malfoy moved, Memory Hermione's body adjusted with his so that she was touching him at every possible moment. _

_Memory Hermione's hands reached up and grasped Memory Malfoy's shoulders, and she pushed him back until the back of his legs hit the bed. She then pushed him down onto the sheets, and climbed over him, straddling his body, and trapping him there. A loud moan escaped Memory Malfoy's lips—Memory Hermione had just bitten where his neck met his shoulders. That action caused him to raise his pelvis and grind it forcefully against Memory Hermione's driving her wild. _

_Hermione felt a bit uncomfortable watching all of this. Why would Malfoy want to show her welcome home sex? She averted her eyes to the far wall when Memory Malfoy used his teeth to remove Memory Hermione's bra, feeling a blush climb to her cheeks and a distant tightening on her lower stomach. When Hermione regained the courage to look back at the memory, all of their clothes had been removed. Light gasps and sharp intakes of breath could be heard escaping from Memory Hermione's lips as she moved back and forth on top of Memory Malfoy._

_The noise of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room, intermingling with Memory Malfoy's grunts, and Memory Hermione's sighs. After about five minutes the gasps and moans grew louder and came one after another. Memory Hermione's body moved faster against Memory Malfoy's, and he met her thrusts with passionate lust. Hermione blushed and felt her face heat up when Memory Malfoy yelled Hermione's name as he orgasmed, followed by Memory Hermione's moans. It was too embarrassing for her to witness, so she looked away from the scene awkwardly, tapping her foot out of nervousness. _

_Once the loud breathing had subsided, Hermione slowly and hesitantly averted her eyes from the point in the wall she was starring at, and looked at the tangled mess of bodies that was Memory Hermione and Memory Malfoy. _

_Memory Hermione was now lying on the bed, with Memory Malfoy beside her, caressing her face. She looked up at him lovingly, the smile on her face never fading. One of Memory Hermione's legs was wrapped over Memory Malfoy's waist as he hovered over her, the ends of his white-blond hair skimming her forehead. _

"_I can't spend another minute apart from you my love." Memory Malfoy whispered, his voice shaking from their previous activities. _

_Memory Hermione remained silent, her eyes studying his, her hands reaching up to touch her fingers to his pale cheeks. _

"_I couldn't sleep, just thinking about you, and how you were, what you were doing. It was like a part of me was gone. I can't do that again. It was too much." Memory Malfoy continued, his silver eyes melting under Memory Hermione's loving gaze. He inhaled, and kissed her forehead gently and tenderly. Hermione continued to regard the scene, completely transfixed by what was going on. He was so gentle with her. Hermione felt warmth in her chest as she watched the couple, enjoying their moments together. _

"_It was the same for me, Draco. Those days away from you were the hardest to get through." Memory Hermione finally whispered back. Hermione caught a look in her eye—a look that said there was so much more Memory Hermione wanted to say, but couldn't find the words to. She loved him. Everything pointed to that. _

"_Stay with me then, Hermione. Move in with me." _

"_Yes." _

_The memory shifted. Swirls of black engulfed the tender scene, surrounding Hermione and changing her surroundings. Once it had cleared, Hermione found herself in Malfoy's large living room, moving boxes and furniture with her wand and positioning them wherever she pleased. House elves went back and forth between Memory Hermione's flat and Memory Malfoy's living room, snapping themselves from one destination to another with ease. Memory Hermione levitated three boxes marked with the word "clothes" and sent them up the stairs. _

"_Draco there's three more coming!" Memory Hermione shouted in the direction of his bedroom. _

"_More?!" Came Memory Malfoy's voice from up the stairs. _

"_These are the last ones, stop complaining!" _

"_I'm working like a house elf up here!" _

"_DRACO MALFOY!" _

_There came no reply. Hermione imagined Memory Malfoy upstairs in his bedroom, cringing from Memory Hermione's thundering voice. She chuckled. _

_Three house elves materialized in the living room, and tugged on Memory Hermione's shirt in order to get her attention. _

"_There are no more boxes, miss. Is you needing us still?" _

"_No, I don't. Thank you so much for helping me, Daisy. You too, Clyde and Rosie." Memory Hermione said tenderly. "Here is four galleons for each of you."_

"_Oh no miss, we is not needing money, we is happy to help miss out in any way!" Daisy the house elf said, distancing herself from the money Memory Hermione was offering. Memory Hermione studied the house elves curiously a bit, and then hesitantly placed the money back in her robe pocket. _

"_Told you." Came Memory Malfoy's voice from the top of the stairs. _

_Memory Hermione let out a defeated sigh, and the house elves apparated themselves out of the room with a snap of their fingers. _

_Memory Hermione looked up at Memory Malfoy, pouting. _

"_Welcome home." Was all he replied. _

"Well that was…" Hermione said, trailing off at the end of her sentence. Visions of herself and Malfoy having sex replayed vividly in her mind, making a deep red blush crawl up her face.

Malfoy took no notice. He was already dumping another memory into the pensieve. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Again?"

"Well, this is the last one. I thought you might just want to get it over with. This is the most important one. This is everything. All these last ones… are just background. If you don't want to see, that's fine."

Malfoy stood by the pensieve, watching Hermione with a guarded and curious expression in his eyes. Hermione paused, her heart rising to her throat. The last memory. The most important one. She felt nervous to watch it, unsure of what it would hold, but on the other hand she felt her curiosity rising, and a feeling of anticipation coming along with it. To end her questions once and for all.

"I want to watch it." She told him, as strongly as possible.

Malfoy stepped aside, gesturing silently with his hand to the pensieve. Hermione stepped forward with purpose, and plunged right in without hesitation.

_She found herself in a battle scene. It looked to be placed in an abandoned muggle factory, from the looks of the crumbling walls, the shattered windows and scrap metal lying everywhere. Witches and wizards were firing at each other, some ducking for cover, and some falling down injured. Hermione found Memory Malfoy and Memory Hermione in the midst of all this, fighting side by side. Hermione immediately noticed something wrong with the scene, which no one else actually in the memory seemed to grasp. Everyone who they were fighting against—she assumed they were Death Eaters—would periodically shoot glances at Memory Hermione. In fact, everyone on the opposition seemed to be working their way toward her. Hermione shook her head, thinking she must be seeing things and decided to concentrate on what was truly happening. _

_A line of red light flew in the direction of Memory Hermione but Memory Hermione blocked it before it close. Memory Hermione threw green light at in the direction of where the red light had come. _

"_Stupefy!" Memory Malfoy shouted at a masked Death Eater. The spell hit the opponent straight in the chest and they fell to the ground. _

"_Get him away from her!" Hermione heard a male voice shout. _

_Two death eaters suddenly materialized in front of Memory Malfoy, both shooting a green light in his direction. Memory Malfoy ducked, turning away from Memory Hermione and sent a stream of red light in either direction. Hermione watched, trying to resist the urge to bite her fingernails out of nervousness. Her eyes went back and forth between Memory Hermione and Memory Malfoy, watching them each take down death eaters. _

"_Stupefy!" Shouted a death eater, their spell aimed for Memory Hermione. Memory Hermione blocked it, but just as she did the death eater sent another spell. Memory Hermione was able to block that too, but the next spell shot out of the opposing wand even quicker than the last. Memory Hermione's defenses were slipping, and Hermione's hands shook, knowing full well her own potential on the battlefield. _

"_Obliviate!" The death eater shouted. The spell hit Memory Hermione square in the chest, the impact sending her back about ten feet. Memory Hermione fell limp to the ground, her wand rolling out of her hand. Hermione couldn't help but scream, tears filling her eyes. This was it. This was that moment. The death eater retreated, a spell brushing the back of the death eater's neck just as their back turned. Hermione spotted a black shape upon their neck, black, like a dragon. As soon as she saw it, her heart stopped. She knew that shape. She knew that dragon tattoo. _

"_HERMIONE!" Came Memory Malfoy's pained scream. His voice cracked with fear and anger. He ran to her, shooting killing curses at everything in sight. "Hermione?! Hermione! Hermione please please Hermione! Hermione HERMIONE!" Memory Malfoy repeated over and over, holding Memory Hermione's limp body by the shoulders and shaking it vigorously. It was no use. _

_Hermione couldn't breathe. With her newfound information and the emotional strain of watching Memory Malfoy scream over Memory Hermione's body was too much for her. Her body shook, and convulsed. _

"_Oh god make this stop." She gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. _

_Memory Malfoy was sobbing now, tears rolling down his cheeks making him resemble an angel. _

"_Hermione?!" Came Memory Ron Weasley's voice, from somewhere. Hermione did not know. _

"_Tell Potter I'm taking her to the hospital." Was all Memory Malfoy was able to choke out, and with a cracking sound, he was gone. _

_The scene changed. Hermione found herself in St. Mungo's standing in front of a hospital bed. Tucked in neatly under the sheets was Memory Hermione, still unconscious. Hermione was shocked to see how pale Memory Hermione's face was. It truly did look as if she were dead. Memory Malfoy sat in a chair beside the bed, deep in thought. In his hands was a velvet box, which was open. Inside was the object which Memory Malfoy was studying. Hermione crept behind Memory Malfoy to get a look. _

_It was an engagement ring. _

_The memory shifted again. Hermione was still in the same room, but now it was night. Memory Malfoy was still there, occupying the same chair. Memory Malfoy's eyes were empty, void of all emotion. A single tear escaped his eye, but he didn't seem to notice because he made no move to wipe it away. _

_Memory Malfoy's nostrils flared, and he took a deep breath. _

"_Hermione?" He said, his voice shaking and barely above a whisper. There was no answer from Memory Hermione. Hermione didn't dare breathe. _

_Memory Malfoy suddenly got up, pacing angrily across the room. His fist collided with the wall. He let out a frustrated growl and raked both his hands through his hair. Hermione saw his face was filled with more tears. She had never felt so sad. She desperately yearned to comfort him. _

_The memory shifted again. _

_Hermione was still in the same room, but by the sun's position in the sky Hermione guessed it was early morning. The atmosphere inside the hospital room did not reflect the blue skies outside. _

_Memory Malfoy stood beside a healer, who was carefully evaluating Memory Hermione. _

"_Yes, yes, it is quite obvious now." The healer told Memory Malfoy. "She is not dead, Mister Malfoy, she has been obliviated. Very strongly, I must say. No wonder she has been unconscious. There is nothing to do but wait." _

_Relief and pain set in Memory Malfoy's features. The hands that had been balled up in fists relaxed a bit. _

"_It's been three days." Memory Malfoy let out angrily. _

"_I know it's hard Mister Malfoy. But that's all that's left to do. You may take her home after today. We estimate that she has had about two years' worth of memories erased. Make her wake up in a place which she is familiar with." The healer instructed calmly, unfazed by Memory Malfoy's angry tone. _

_Memory Malfoy shook his head, and searched his pockets for the velvet box. He held it up for the healer to see, the shattering pain that was hurting him displayed in his eyes. The healer placed a hand over her mouth. _

"_How long have you two been in a relationship?" The healer asked softly. _

"_Two years." Memory Malfoy's voice cracked on the word 'years.' _

_The healer gasped. She shook her head, placing a hand on his shoulder, and then walked toward the door. _

"_Oh excuse me." The healer said, allowing the person at the door to enter before she could leave. It was Memory Ron. _

"_She's still not awake?" Memory Ron asked Memory Malfoy. _

_Memory Malfoy shook his head, and put the velvet box in his pocket. _

"_Is-is that… an engagement ring?" _

"_Yes, Weasley." _

"_oh." _

_Hermione's heart felt heavy in her chest. Knowing Ron's feelings for her, it pained her to see this transpire. She could only imagine Ron's pain at that moment. But she could imagine Malfoy's a lot more. She remembered Malfoy saying something about this memory. That he didn't know if she was dead or not. That he didn't know whether it was better for her to be dead, or to forget him. She had no doubt no one was as troubled as Malfoy. _

"_I'm taking her home tomorrow. The healer's say there's nothing left to do but wait until she wakes up." Memory Malfoy informed Memory Ron. _

_Memory Ron just stood there, staring at Memory Hermione with a glaze in his eyes Hermione couldn't quite pinpoint. _

"_Home?" He said after a while. _

"_Her apartment. It's still vacant, I think." _

"_But why? Will she not remember you?" Memory Ron asked. He was unable to hide the small twinge of hop in his voice. _

_Memory Malfoy's nostrils flared. He obviously didn't like the thought of feeling forgotten. Memory Malfoy just sniffed, and left the room without so much as a look in Memory Ron's direction. _

Hermione just stared at Draco Malfoy, not caring about the tears that were forming in her eyes. She was glad to understand where he came from, and the motives behind everything he did. She was glad to see where his pain had come from, and to truly and finally know he was forever at her side. But the pain in his eyes during that memory was something she never wanted to see again. Guilt settled in her heart. She had unknowingly put him through this. Not only that, but Malfoy had to deal with her bitter resentment after she regained consciousness. He must really love her.

She wanted to run to him, to hug him and kiss him, and never let him go. She wanted to stay at his side and reassure him that she would be with him every day. She wanted to say all this, but all that came out of her mouth was a pathetic, "I'm sorry."

Hermione made her legs move toward him, and she managed to embrace the blond wizard in a tight hug. Malfoy rested his head above hers, and Hermione placed her ear to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Snapshots of the memories she had seen came back to her. The battle, spells coming and going, Draco screaming her name, and running to her… the death eater that obliviated her. The dragon tattoo that seemed so familiar.

Hermione broke from the hug with a loud gasp. She looked up at Malfoy, comprehension and shock dawning in her eyes. Hermione began to shake.

"What is it?" Malfoy asked tentatively.

"Healer Greene." Was all she could manage to say.

* * *

A/N: SO HOW WAS IT? Hopefully you all enjoyed it! I worked really hard on this chapter so PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW! There are a lot of you favoriting and following this story, and I'd like to know what you all think!


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** Another chapter! Sorry for the REALLY late update, it was tech week for the musical at my school and so I literally got home at 10pm and had absolutely no time to write. But that's past, now I have time! Please enjoy this chapter, loves! And please review at the end! I really enjoy reading your thoughts and comments, even if they're completely irrelevant!

* * *

_The Missing Piece _Chapter Twenty Two

**Day: 50 part II**

It could have been a very tender moment. For Hermione Granger, it would have been the culminating moment in which she finally proved to herself that she in fact loved Draco, and he did in turn as well. For Draco Malfoy, it would have meant having his love back where she belonged, thus completing his life, and allowing him to be happy again. Hermione realized all of this in a split second, and saw in Draco's eyes the yearning to talk about the tender memories, and exchange his feelings. But she couldn't stop the healer's name from coming out of her mouth, and the adrenaline and uncertainty that came with the realization that Healer Greene had taken her memories.

The moment was ruined.

In place of that came danger. Just how much, neither of them knew.

"Healer Greene." Hermione repeated to Malfoy, her hands shaking, and her heart beating wildly in her chest. She couldn't stand still. She had to do something _now_. Hermione looked around the room anxiously, looking for something she didn't know what. She just needed to do _something._

"What?" Draco questioned, obviously not catching on to what Hermione just said. It was obviously not the reaction he had been waiting for, and the nervousness in his eyes told her he desperately wanted to know what Hermione knew.

"Healer Greene was the one who-who obliviated me. She did it!"

Hermione could not breathe properly. It was as if the air in the room was just not enough. Her head spun. She felt sick. She had a feeling about that woman from the start, why didn't she catch on?

Draco gripped Hermione by the shoulders to steady her, and make her look into his eyes.

"Hermione, are you sure. Are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes! Yes, Draco! Yes! She—I saw her! I saw her tattoo! I know it's her!" Hermione's voice trembled, pleading him to believe her. She felt as if her entire world was collapsing, and at the same time, anger was rising in her chest toward the vile healer…

"Let's go." Was all Draco Malfoy said to her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the fireplace.

Everything was a blur. From when she got out of the ministry fireplace, to the elevator, to knocking on Harry Potter's office door. Everything came into focus for Hermione once Draco started explaining everything, and Harry's shocked face looked between Hermione to Draco's.

Harry ran a hand through his dark and untidy hair in exasperation.

"I checked her records at the hospital. There is no record of her having ever worked there at all. She doesn't exist."

"Is that what why you left in such a hurry the last time I floo'd you, Harry?" Hermione asked, piecing everything together. Why else would have Harry left so abruptly two days ago? Her mind was racing, fueled by adrenaline.

"Yes." Harry said quickly. "And the witch who was attending me also said that I had gone there and informed them that they did not have to send healers, because Hermione was going to be taken care of by her own family. Clearly, this healer went as me under polyjuice."

Draco looked confused between Hermione and Harry, and Hermione quickly explained what happened the day the healer last came to visit her, hastily updating him on recent events.

"We have to look for her. She's the prime suspect in this case now." Draco said solidly. Hermione remembered the time when he had brought her to the park and vowed to find the person responsible for her loss of memories, and felt warmth in her stomach as she looked gratefully into Draco's eyes.

"There was no trace of her at the hospital, Draco. We have nothing to go on. She might even have used a fake name, who knows. And if she was the one who trashed your library, she left no trace whatsoever. She's good at hiding her tracks." Hermione said helplessly. She was very determined despite the odds, however, to find this wretched woman and figure out her motives.

Draco Malfoy's face lit up.

"Which means, she is highly trained. She had to have worked for someone to have had this sort of training in covering her tracks."

"Brilliant, brilliant." Harry commented, having nothing to add himself. He paced his office with a determined look.

"She was either part of the order, or an auror." Hermione gasped in realization.

Harry stopped pacing.

"Okay we need a full search of everyone who had worked for the ministry, particularly the auror department, and a search of the Order members, all from the last ten years." Harry ordered. "I'll get Ron in on this; he can gather a few other aurors to help him out. Malfoy do you want to take care of the Order business?"

"No problem." Draco accepted, looking eager to do anything that would get him closer to Healer Greene.

"I'll research ways to get my memory back." Hermione stated solemnly. Harry gave her a peculiar look, to which she added, "There's a reason why she erased my memories. There's something I knew that she doesn't want me to know."

**Day: 51**

Her living room was filled with what looked like every book ever written concerning memory modification and ways to get it back. There were towers of books on every inch of her living room, stacks on the coffee tables, piles of books laid open on her sofa, kitchen, and scattered around the floor. It looked like a madman's house. Hermione was so desperate to gain her memory as quickly as she could, that she couldn't bother to even close the book, nevertheless finish reading the sentence if she found the book contained nothing of importance to her.

Hermione was furiously scanning her eyes over the words on the page she was reading when she heard her fireplace burst into a bright green light. She stopped what she was doing and immediately stood up, her heart pounding madly.

"Draco? Harry?" She called out to the fireplace. She figured it was one of the two, probably giving her an update on something she had found.

A foot came out of the green flames, but the rest of the visitor's body could not come forth due to all the books clouding the fireplace.

It took a second for this fact to register with Hermione, but once she realized it, she ran to the flames and began to throw books away from the fireplace to allow Harry or Draco entrance.

Once a second leg and a torso appeared from the flames she realized it was neither Harry nor Draco, but a certain red haired male whom she had not heard from a very long time.

"Geez Hermione, how—what are you doing? NEWTS already happened, no need to study for them." Ron greeted lightly. He stood in her living room now, dusting all of the soot off of his brilliantly orange hair and his robe. Hermione smiled, chuckling quietly at the joke, and later shook her head.

"I'm just doing some research in order to find how to get my memory back, that's all."

"Oh." Ron replied, the corners of his mouth sinking a bit. Hermione cocked her head slightly at this, a heavy feeling inhabiting her stomach. This better not be one of Ron's difficult visits. Every time her friend seemed to visit, he nearly always left angry, and Hermione with a horrible feeling in her heart.

She walked over to the sofa, adjusting her step size to avoid stepping on any books, and occasionally moving some out of the way with her foot. She then cleared an area of the sofa for him to sit, and another area for her. Ron sat, looking around. The expression on his face told Hermione he was trying his best to look comfortable, but the truth was he was far from it.

"What's on your mind, Ron?" Hermione asked carefully, knowing full well why he might be there.

"A lot of things, Hermione." Ron replied honestly, looking at the books on the floor. "I heard about the healer, Harry updated me on it. I'm going to work with him and do everything I can to help."

Hermione smiled, internally relieved that she was wrong about why he visited her.

"I appreciate that, Ron." Hermione said earnestly.

"Yeah." Was Ron's reply. There was silence in Hermione's living room now as both of them searched for something to say. Hermione mused at how things had become awkward with Ron, and how it hadn't used to be that way.

"Why are you… Why do you like him?" Ron said slowly and deliberately after a few minutes of silence.

Hermione's heart began to pound madly once more, and her stomach sank with a heavy feeling. Did he always have to do this? She sighed, facing her best friend bravely.

"Because he's a gentleman. He's helped me out as much as he could, and he's never given up on me. He's devoted. He's been by my side even when I didn't want him there. Even when I had no idea of what had happened." Hermione answered simply. The words slipped so easily from her mouth that Ron couldn't doubt they were the truth. "Why are you asking, Ron?" She added, part of her not wanting to know the answer.

"Because he's… What if he's the reason you've forgotten everything? You know the kind of company he keeps, and the family he's from—"

"Ronald if you're going to attack Draco I suggest you leave before you anger me further. Draco no longer keeps company with death eaters, he quit a long time ago. The family he's from has nothing to do with anything, you know very well he does not agree with their views any longer. Stop picking on his past because you want me to fall in love with you instead, Ron." Once those words came out of her mouth she wished they hadn't sounded so harsh and piercing. The pained look in his eyes and the shock in his features told Hermione the words cut him more than she had intended.

Ron recovered relatively quickly, however, and his hurt look hardened into indifference.

"Haven't you ever considered the fact that perhaps he could be the reason why you got obliviated? Perhaps not the direct reason, but maybe they're trying to get to him through you? Haven't you ever thought of that? You're smart Hermione."

"Of course I've thought of that!" Hermione fibbed. "But that just doesn't make sense. They don't want him for any reason, so they have no motive to attack me."

"You're wrong. Death Eaters attack people for fun, and revenge. Come on, even you know that. You didn't forget that much. Your love for him has clouded your ability to think, I'm guessing. You know full well that's a possibility."

"You're just searching for excuses, Ron." Hermione said quietly. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to give away the fact that she was defeated.

"I'm telling you that Malfoy is not good company. For your own safety. Because… because I love you. And I realize you don't love me like I love you, and I accept that. I'm just looking out for you. Because I don't want to see you hurt, or dead." Ron replied. His words came out quietly, yet they filled the room, echoing off the walls, and settling into Hermione's heart. Ron stood up, walked toward the fireplace, dodging books on his way out. Before leaving, he paused, and turned one last time to Hermione. "When you lost your memory, and you were in the hospital all those days, Malfoy wasn't the only one in pain. He wasn't the only one who thought he lost the love of his life forever."

And with those last words, Ron Weasley turned his back on Hermione and headed out through the fireplace.

Hermione stayed frozen and silent for what seemed like ages. The only thing that registered in her mind was the soft ticking of a faraway clock in her kitchen. There she stayed, the meaning of Ron's words sinking into her chest and staying there.

After twenty more ticks of the clock, Hermione shook her head in an attempt to shake those words from her head, and stood up, realizing she had to meet Draco and Harry at the ministry in less than five minutes.

"Good, you're here." Harry said, looking up from a pile of papers as soon as he saw Hermione. Hermione smiled in turn, and sat down right in front of her best friend.

"Where's Draco?"

"On the third floor, researching ministry members for Healer Greene." Harry replied nonchalantly, returning his gaze to the pile of papers. "Have you found anything on memory modification?"

Hermione heaved a sigh, grabbing a book and opening it, curious to see what Harry was doing. It was a detailed record of the Order of the Phoenix, and its members. There must have been about twenty books on the table, but Hermione knew the Order was formed a while before Harry was born. There couldn't possibly be twenty books dedicated to the 20 or so years the Order had been in existence.

"No, I haven't found anything yet, but I'll let you know if I do. What I know so far is that I need the person who Obliviated me to give the memories back. It's the only way. Are all these books records of the Order?" Hermione asked, turning a page and scanning through a page containing the records of a Lucy Caddimer.

Harry scratched his nose and pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

"Some. Others are records of their missions, and cases they were involved in, history, etc. I figured I'd be thorough."

Hermione nodded silently, and proceeded to leaf through the rest of the book, pausing every so often at a familiar name, like Lily Potter, or Remus Lupin.

"Okay Potter, Greene never worked for the Ministry of Magic, that's for sure." Came Draco's booming voice from the entrance of the library. Hermione felt her face instantly light up and she turned around toward the sound to see the handsome blond man walking toward her. His eyes caught hers and he smiled, his silver eyes immediately shinning brighter than the dim candles around the library.

Draco Malfoy placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, and bent down to plant a sweet kiss upon her forehead in greeting.

"We're never going to find anything!" Harry burst out in sudden frustration. His sudden outburst made both Hermione and Draco jump. Hermione scrunched her eyebrows in concern.

"You know… I doubt we would find anything here. We aren't looking in the right places." Hermione replied calmly, shutting the book she was leafing through and setting it back down on the table. "Well," She added, upon looking at Harry's confused face, "The healer is obviously good at hiding her tracks. She wouldn't use her real name, or her real appearance."

"We have to contact her, and make her come to us." Draco added, following Hermione's line of thought. Hermione nodded in silent approval. After a few moments, Harry put down his book and nodded as well.

"Makes sense…" The dark haired wizard thought. "But how?"

"The way we usually track down Death Eaters." Malfoy replied in an obvious tone, folding his hands across his chest.

"No." Hermione curtly replied. Draco's face fell, and Hermione gave him a slight apologetic look. "I mean, she could possibly be part of a larger group, but it would be hard to track down the group and its activities. I think she most likely works alone. Which means… we're going to have to try and establish contact directly. Perhaps owl mail."

"Hermione, she's a Death Eater, she trashed Malfoy's Library, and obliviated you… I mean what else could she be?" Harry questioned, his eyes burning in frustration.

"Think, Harry! This isn't how a normal Death Eater acts. Death Eaters go killing people, not erasing their memories. She's something worse. She's after something else, I am not her target."

Draco Malfoy pounded the table with his fist, perhaps a bit harder than he should have.

"Okay. We have to get in touch with her. We have to see what she's after, what she wants, anything. No more sitting around." Malfoy spat out, looking from Hermione to Harry. Hermione could see Malfoy's urge to do_ something _in the way his eyes kept looking desperately between her and Harry.

"Yes, let's invite her for tea tomorrow, and have a nice chat. I'm sure she'd be more than willing to tell us everything she has done and will do, and undo the memory charm on Hermione. Brilliant." Harry retorted, his voice dripping in heavy sarcasm. Draco Malfoy's nostrils flared. Hermione knew being taken as an idiot didn't go down well with a person like Draco Malfoy, and Harry wouldn't back down if Draco decided to verbally attack him.

"Sarcasm won't get us anywhere." Hermione quickly intervened before anything began between the two old rivals. "I know we're all frustrated. Let's send her an owl, though."

Harry Potter did a double take.

"You're seriously writing her a letter?" Harry asked in utter disbelief. Hermione sensed Harry was looking at her as if he were wondering how much her IQ dropped. This frustrated Hermione, because he possibly couldn't think her that stupid.

"Harry, please. Of course I will write her a letter. And I will put an undetectable tracking spell on it. That way once she opens it, we will be aware of her location, and we will be able to apparate there directly, effectively trapping her, and catching her by surprise." Hermione retorted in a superior tone. She allowed herself to wear a smug look as she regarded Harry's dumbfounded look and Draco's half pleased, half impressed expression.

"Let's do it now." Was all Draco Malfoy replied, once it was evident Harry had nothing to say.

* * *

A/N:  Review please! I'm starting the next chapter now, so the more reviews, the sooner the next chapter is up! And as always, thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** Another chapter! I'm pleased with my quick update, I hope you all are too! We're getting to the end and I can feel you all getting anxious! Hang in there, lot's more coming. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

_The Missing Piece _Chapter Twenty Three

**Day: 53**

"Weasley sent the letter, by the way." Hermione heard Draco say several feet beside her. She couldn't look up at him. Ron's last name made her flinch slightly from surprise, but tried to disregard the feelings within her and instead focus on packing all her belongings. She managed to mutter a "When?" in a slightly disinterested and trivial tone after a few seconds, however.

"This morning." Draco replied curtly, lying down and stretching his tall body on her sofa. The fact that Ron delivered the letter had an impact on Hermione for some reason. He had mentioned how he was going to do everything possible to protect her, but actions speak louder than words. Ron's last words to Hermione still echoed in her mind from time to time, not being able to fully shake them. She was flattered that Ron cared about her as much if not more than Draco, but she couldn't help how she felt. Hermione supposed Ron's feelings for her hurt so much only because she had known him her whole life, and Hermione cared about him. No matter how she thought of it the answer was always clear: She did not feel the same. She was infinitely happier with Draco Malfoy. As if on cue, Draco let out a yawn that sounded more for dramatic effect than fatigue. Hermione, who now snapped out of her deep thought, rolled her eyes as she crossed the room to grab a couple books off her bookcase and walked back to her small purse, which contained an undetectable extension charm. "Love, there's no point in packing all of this stuff." Draco said as Hermione began to fill her bag with more clothes.

"I'm taking precautions. I am packing the essentials, Draco. You never know. You'll be thanking me when we catch her and we have supplies."

"Yes, but what good will books and clothes do to catch her?"

"Well what if we end up going on a week-long chase? What if we have to hide for some reason? What if we get separated and you guys can make it back but I can't?" Hermione began to demand rhetorically.

Draco Malfoy shook his head and lifted both his arms up in surrender. Hermione smiled in triumph.

"You win." He stated.

"Always do."

Conversation ceased for the time being while Hermione packed everything she thought was remotely necessary. She made a great effort to focus on what she was doing rather than how guilty she felt about Ron. Eventually, Hermione couldn't find anything else to pack, and so she grabbed her purse and placed it by the door. She opened her mouth to say "I'm done!" but the sight of a sleeping Malfoy caught her eye. As quietly as she could she walked over to the sofa, and placed herself on top of his sleeping body, straddling him. A smile crept on Draco's face and his eyes twitched, alerting Hermione that he was well aware of what she was doing, but his eyes never opened. She snickered. Leave it to him to pretend to sleep. Hermione leaned forward anyways, placing both hands on his firm chest, and kissed his lips softly. A soft growl emitted from Draco's chest as his hands snaked up to grab her waist, and his mouth opened to kiss her back. Hermione rested all of her weight on top of him in an attempt to get closer to him and feel Draco beneath her. She released him from her kiss and began to plant wet kisses down his neck, making a trail of bumps on his skin whenever Hermione's cool breath landed on the spots she had contacted. His hips rose to hers, eager for more contact, but Hermione decided to taunt him a little first. She continued her trail of kisses until her lips hit the collar of his shirt. With precise fingers she unbuttoned his shirt, button by button, leaving kisses down his chest. Malfoy's chest rose and fell ecstatically, eager to know where her mouth was headed. Once Hermione got down to his belt buckle, she paused and looked at Malfoy from under her lashes, pulling of her best seductive look. He stared back at her, his cheeks flushed and pupils dilated. Hermione then planted a kiss just above his belt buckle, and made her way back up his chest.

"Why you little…" Draco whispered breathlessly, his eyes wild. Hermione chuckled, and realization dawned on his features.

Hermione crawled back up to his chest, pressing her body against his, feeling every inch of his chest with her hands.

"Oh no no no," Draco chuckled, grabbing Hermione's hands with his own. "You little tease."

Hermione put on her best innocent look, bringing her lower lip out into a pout and enlarging her eyes.

"You know what happens to girls who tease?"

Hermione leaned down to Draco's ear, and in her best seductive tone she whispered, "what?"

In the next seconds, Draco Malfoy managed to flip Hermione over on the sofa, straddling her. He then kissed her with such ruthless passion she forgot her own name. She couldn't think, or get enough air to her lungs. When Draco broke the kiss Hermione gasped, her chest heaving. This seemed to please Draco, who chuckled softly.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Hermione whispered with the small amount of air she had left. She didn't even wait for Draco to reply. With all her strength, she pushed him back placing herself on top of him and in control once more. Sighing, she slowly lifted her tee shirt with her hands, leaving enough time for his eyes to scan the contours of her body, and threw the shirt at his face. Vengeful eyes watched her after Draco pulled the shirt from his line of view, and Hermione allowed herself to let out a giggle. She leaned forward, moving her chest closer to his face, resting her arms on either side of his head and running her hands through his blond hair.

"It unclasps in the front…" Hermione whispered alluringly.

Malfoy let out a sound of appreciation at the sight of her chest and moved his hands toward the clasp on her bra but just as he did she moved away, out of his reach.

"Bloody hell Hermione I swear to Merlin I'm gonna…" Draco trailed off, unable to follow his train of thought. Hermione smiled. She was truly enjoying this.

Draco suddenly pushed her off of him with his strength, and picked her up, carrying Hermione bridal style down the hall and into her bedroom. He literally threw her on the bed with such force that she bounced twice before settling on the bed, but Hermione did not have any time to even think before both her hands were trapped by his grip.

"Draco I—" Hermione couldn't even finish her sentence. Her mouth was caught in his, trapped in a deep and lustful kiss. Draco's tongue entered her mouth forcefully and Hermione's immediately fought back. In some distant part of her mind she deeply enjoyed when he was rough with her.

Draco's hips rocked forward, pressing Hermione to the bed and forcing a moan out of her mouth. The blond wizard had the nerve to chuckle. His hands still holding hers, his head leaned forward to her chest. Hermione felt his teeth along the clasp of her bra and she gasped, her heart accelerating. She felt a familiar warmth spread in her lower abdomen, accompanied by the feeling that they weren't close enough. She continued to feel his teeth grinding against her skin, finding this sensation to tickle a little. After a few seconds Hermione heard a clicking sound and her bra became loose. The snicker plastered on Draco's face when he came up made her want to pin him to the bed herself, but she couldn't shake the grip he hand on her hands to make that possible.

Draco quickly took ripped his shirt off his skin, momentarily releasing her arms but he grabbed them once more when he finished. He then leaned forward, planting kisses on her neck, along the curve of her breasts, and down her stomach until they reached her jeans. Draco looked up at her, a warning in his eyes as he released her arms in order to remove her jeans. Hermione did not move. The more she complied, the faster she could feel him the way she needed to. She lifted her hips in order for him to get the jeans off. He didn't pull them off all the way, for Draco had returned his attention to her bare chest, leaving Hermione to shrug off her jeans by herself.

Draco began to plant a trail of kisses down her body again, moving down to her underwear. Hermione's breathing was shallow and quick, and her heart sped up once more once she felt the familiar grinding of teeth against the skin where her underwear was. Bravely, she looked down to see him remove the undergarment slowly with his white teeth, and she automatically lifted her hips for him to successfully remove it. His head didn't back away from the area now though. Hermione pressed her head back on the pillow, feeling his lips on the inside of her thigh, and right outside her entrance. Draco's hands moved down to hold her waist in place, and she closed her eyes, giving in to feeling.

A gasp escaped her as she felt his tongue slip in between her lower lips. Her natural reaction was to push her legs closed, but Draco moved his hands to the inside of her thighs keeping them open. He explored her with his tongue, pressing it in some places. Hermione shifted her hips forward, bringing his mouth closer to her entrance, eager for more contact. The warmth in her abdomen grew, making her grow almost rabid for his touch. Draco's hands slid from the inside of her thighs and within seconds Hermione felt two of his fingers slide inside her. Hermione arched her back, welcoming the feeling, but not content enough. In response to her thrust Draco began moving his fingers in a quick, steady motion, occasionally passing his tongue over her clit to entice more pleasure in her. Hermione extended her arms to grab her blankets with her hands in ecstasy, her eyes still closed. With every move of his fingers she came closer and closer to the edge. With each thrust Hermione found herself becoming more frantic for him, pushing her hips into his fingers, unsatisfied. His fingers weren't enough.

"Draco… please…" Hermione moaned, barely above a whisper. It was all she could manage to say, afraid she couldn't keep herself under control. Hermione felt Draco snicker between her legs and her chest dropped in a heavy sigh: He was going to tease her. His fingers moved faster inside her, thrusting them deeper with each stroke, making Hermione lose control.

Hermione let out a strangled yell, sitting up on the bed and slamming herself on top of a surprised Draco Malfoy. She pushed him on his back, removed his jeans and boxers with lightning speed, and slammed herself with violent force on top of him.

"Don't. Tease. Me." Hermione told him in between frantic kisses. "I need—you."

Draco let out a surprised gasp, apparently snapping out of his surprise, and flipped her back over roughly. Hermione crawled backward toward the headboard underneath Draco, eyeing him with lustful eyes and biting her lip in anticipation of what was to come. Her body yearned for this. Draco followed her backwards, raking his eyes all over her bare body with an animalistic yearning she had never seen in him before. He stalked toward her like a predator, and once she couldn't back away anymore his lips crashed onto hers, and his length entered her in one swift move.

Hermione let out a moan of satisfaction, as the feeling of being completely filled crawled through her body.

"Hold on to me." Draco growled at her impatiently.

Hermione quickly moved her hands to grip his shoulders as Draco pulled out and entered her once more, with more force than the last thrust. The force of it sent Hermione slamming back into the headboard, and she gripped Draco's broad shoulders so tight she left red marks on his skin. He quickly thrust in and out again, each thrust sending her back into the headboard, rocking the bed back and forth. The pain from her back was blinded by the pleasure building inside her. Hermione couldn't think about anything but how happy she was, completely untamed. Draco's thrusts sped up, the intensity of them never decreasing. The chorus of moans that filled the room were accompanied by the straining of wood from the bed and the occasional yelps of pain from Draco whenever Hermione gripped his shoulders too tightly. Hermione groaned Draco's name, urging him to move faster and get closer, and she felt ecstatic when he did. With each passing thrust she felt herself getting closer and closer until she could no longer hold it. With one last thrust, Draco pushed Hermione off the edge to her orgasm.

Draco continued to thrust into her, however, allowing her to ride it out, and at the same time bringing himself closer to his orgasm as well. Hermione could feel Draco getting close inside her, and three hard thrusts later he was over the edge with his name on her lips. Draco collapsed on top of Hermione, completely exhausted. Hermione even didn't care that they were both covered in sweat, or completely wiped out. She didn't care about any other issue at the moment. There was only Draco.

**Day: 54**

Hermione let out a large sigh, turning over on the bed. As soon as she did, she realized two things: There was someone there with her, and she was _very _sore. With weariness she opened her eyes to see Draco Malfoy, sleeping on his stomach beside her, the muscles that sculpted his back very prominent. Biting her lip, she took her finger and lightly traced the contours of his back, watching his muscles contract goosebumps appear. Her fingers trailed the red marks she had left on both of his shoulders, smiling at the memories it brought her. She idly wondered if he had marked her, but didn't bother to look just yet.

"That feels amazing." Came the muffled voice of Draco, his face plastered in the pillow.

Hermione chuckled, continuing the motion.

"Good morning, handsome."

"I don't want to wake up just yet."

"Draco… it's 12:56."

"So?"

Hermione sighed, scooting herself closer to him. Draco flipped himself over on his back, snaking his arm around her waist so that Hermione could nestle in between his left side and his arm. Hermione continued tracing feather-light patterns on his chest, eventually losing track of time, and falling back asleep.

**Day: 55**

"Hermione, move in with me." Draco stated simply from where he sat at the kitchen table.

"What?" She wasn't sure if she heard right. His bluntness caught her off guard.

Draco Malfoy repeated the question.

"Okay."

It wasn't something that she required thinking about.

**Day: 56**

"Harry, have you heard anything from Healer Greene yet?" Hermione asked him anxiously as they left the Weasley's house after a delicious dinner.

"No, she hasn't received the letter yet."

Hermione let out an impatient sigh. She could be anywhere. It could take days. She just needed to wait.

**Day: 57**

"Harry, do you know if she received—"

"No, Hermione. I promise I'll let you know when she does."

Hermione pulled her head out of the fireplace, and immediately, the green flames turned back to red, orange, and yellow. This had been the fourth time that day she had asked about the letter. She just couldn't wait. The sooner they caught the healer, the faster this was all going to be over. She just needed patience.

**Day: 58**

Malfoy manor was very pleasant, once you got used to the sheer size of the house. There were plenty of windows to allow natural light, a large library she could keep her books in. The abundance of space wasn't an issue either. The transition from her apartment to the manor was quite smooth, in fact.

Her favorite place in the manor was by far the gardens. It was a large space, filled with a variety of plants and flowers, and in the middle, there was a pond with lily pads and ducks. Beside the pond was even a tree—not a willow tree—but an oak tree. It was close enough. It was nice to spend the afternoon there, reading a good book, and smelling the flowers. She felt at peace.

On a clear day like the one today, Hermione felt particularly at ease. She walked down the stone path toward the pond, her favorite muggle book in hand, eager to spend the next few hours beneath the shade of her new oak tree. Sometimes Draco accompanied her, and she read to him aloud as he studied the sky, occasionally making remarks about how absolutely brilliant Hamlet was. Hermione wished today was one of those days. Any day she spent with Draco was a good day.

Hermione heard quick footsteps behind her getting nearer and nearer with each passing second. She turned around to greet Draco, the only person it could be, with a smile on her face, but as soon as she saw his expression her smile faltered.

Draco screamed her name. Hermione dropped her book and ran toward him.

It was time. The healer had read the letter.

Hermione ran with Draco inside, where Harry and Ron stood. There was no time to feel awkward or guilty around Ron right now, she had a job to focus on.

"Ready?" Harry said, sticking his hand out for the others to grasp.

Everyone placed their hands on top of Harry's.

"Ready." Three voices replied simultaneously.

They apparated.

As soon as the pull of apparition released her, Hermione opened her eyes, still holding on to everyone's hand just in case it was unsafe to stay.

A few looks at her surroundings made Hermione surprised. They seemed to be in a forest, probably somewhere north as the air was brittle and cold. There was melting snow on the ground, mostly beneath tree trunks, and dead grass. Hermione caught the looks of surprise on Ron, Harry, and Draco's faces as well. Hermione spotted a clearing one hundred feet ahead of where they stood, and in the center of that clearing was a small wooden cabin, probably no more than one room inside of it. Smoke was emitted from the chimney, meaning someone was home.

"She's probably in there. Let's just burn the house." Ron muttered angrily and impatiently. Hermione gave Ron a look she would have given him during Hogwarts for his stupidity.

"Okay. It's small, so I say we barge in there, wands out and at the ready. We don't know if she's alone so prepare yourself for anything." Harry said. Once he finished his sentence he gave Hermione a swift glance, and then nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

They each stalked closer to the house as quietly as they could. Hermione held her breath. There was no sign that anyone had seen or heard them from the inside. When they got near enough to the door, Harry yelled, "Bombarda!" and a yellow light flew from his wand and blasted down the door with a loud crash that resounded through the quiet forest. All four of them barged into the living room. Hermione's eyes scanned the one room cabin, prepared for a fight. All they found was a gaunt woman, around her thirties, sitting on a moth eaten sofa, staring back at them with a blank expression. Hermione froze, and could feel that everyone with her did as well.

The woman on the sofa reminded Hermione of a nicer version of Bellatrix Lestrange. The hair and physical features were almost the same, except this woman did not bear the same malice and insanity that Bellatrix possessed. The woman before them was thinner, and frailer. Possibly even harmless. And yet, there was a part of Hermione that recognized this woman…

"You're Lucy Caddimer." Hermione blurted out, realizing where she knew this woman from. Harry, Ron, and Draco shot Hermione questioning looks, but Hermione only paid attention to the woman's bewildered expression.

"How did you know?" The woman named Lucy asked, in a very sweet soprano voice.

"I saw your picture in a record book from the Order."

The woman merely nodded, her large brown eyes moving from Hermione to her lap.

The air in the room was tense and awkward. The thought of being in the wrong place crossed Hermione's mind a few times, but it wasn't likely. The spell led them here. Unless the letter was placed in the wrong hands…

"God what are we just standing here for?! She did it! We're not here to observe the woman, we're here to arrest her and have her return Hermione's memories!" Ron growled angrily, raising his wand to the ready and pointing it at Lucy, his nostrils flaring. He was especially short tempered today, Hermione noted.

Lucy Caddimer raised both arms in defeat, holding a calm demeanor.

"Have a seat children, and calm yourself." The woman spoke to all of them, and then Ron. "Let me tell you my story. It might save your lives."

* * *

A/N: What do you think?! Cliffhanger, I know. Sorry about that. Please don't forget to submit a review! Let me know your thoughts! They do influence the story at times! I'd also like to take the time to thank CaptainDaniiKirk, who has stuck with me from the very beginning, even from my last fic, Those Dark Days, and reviewed every single one of my chapters, and i really appreciate that!


	24. Chapter 24

**Author'****s**** Note:** Sorry this is kind of really late! had a lot of things to do and not much time to write. This chapter tells the healer's story, and hermione's choice. Hope you're all happy with it! Everyone seems to be really into the story so I don't want to disappoint any of you!

* * *

_The Missing Piece _Chapter Twenty-four

**Day: 58 part II**

Hermione, Draco, Harry, and Ron reluctantly take a seat on the floor in front of the sofa where Lucy Caddimer was sitting. They all knelt toward the floor slowly, looking from one to the other, shooting hesitant glares at their surroundings. Ron, mistrusting Lucy, was the last one to sit.

They all sat quietly and waited for the woman to begin her side of the story, and as Lucy slowly looked to each of their faces, it appeared that she was in no hurry to begin.

Ron coughed, in an attempt to make the woman begin, and Hermione, Draco, Harry and Lucy flinched simultaneously. Hermione shot Ron a contemptuous look, and continued to look back at the healer, with an apologetic expression. She still felt uneasy about the woman and her motives, Hermione felt it was important to listen to her side, especially since it might give them a clue as to what was going on.

"I am Lucy Caddimer, and I am or was, rather, a member of the Order of the Phoenix. I am also the person who you've all come to know as Healer Greene. I am a metamorphmagus. I suppose you all know what that is—"

"A witch or wizard with the ability to change his or her physical appearance at will, rather than requiring Polyjuice Potion or a spell like the rest of the wizarding population, yes." Hermione regurgitated helplessly from memory.

Lucy gave Hermione an awkward look to which Hermione replied with an apologetic one. Draco nudged her elbow with his while struggling to suppress a chuckle. Hermione shot Draco a look too. It appeared like Lucy Caddimer did not like to be interrupted.

"Yes, anyways… I served in the order a number of years back when Voldemort first rose. I remember fighting alongside your parents, Harry Potter." Harry seemed to perk up at the mention of his parents, his posture attentive. "And I remember fighting against your parents, Draco." Lucy's eyes seemed to mist over, fading into the past, remembering what she had been a part of. Draco Malfoy's eyes lowered to the ground, and Hermione noticed a considerable sulk in his posture. She nudged him, and he turned his head slightly to her. Hermione gave him a weak smile, grabbed his hand and squeezed. Her heart lifted when he smiled back, straightened up and returned his focus back to the woman. "I went on a lot of missions with the order and the ministry both. I was an auror for the ministry back then too. After Voldemort was supposedly gone for good, I thought I could start my normal life again, being an auror. But I was paranoid. I was scared to my wits. I was so afraid of Voldemort, and I had this feeling that he wasn't gone. I had sneakoscopes everywhere, and all kinds of dark magic detectors. Cornelius Fudge thought I had gone off the deep end, and advised me to retire. I refused. So, he offered me to give up being an auror, and take a secretary job, where the only thing to worry about was filing papers. I took it. Foolishly, Fudge made me the personal secretary of the Head of Auror Department, and often times I overheard many rumors about missions and the status about lingering Death Eaters. Anyways, I've been doing that up until a year ago.

You see, I've heard whispers about the mission you've all been so tirelessly working on. The one involving death eaters, and random missions? That one. Everyone in the department was completely confused as to what was going on, including you, Harry Potter. I remember the gossip. Anyways my paranoia rose, and I decided to see what I could find for myself in order to help. Auror instincts, I suppose. I did my digging, nothing big. Just searched for records, mostly. Until I met you, Hermione." Hermione shot up, her heart immediately racing. "I was searching through my files in the ministry library for Fudge when you ran in, mumbling something in hysterics. It was after hours, so you probably thought no one was there. But I was. I hid in behind a shelf in instinct, while you tore through papers. I caught the words, "They can't threaten them," and "not them." That spiked my interest. After you left I pulled out the files you had, and saw they were records on certain death eaters.

The next few weeks I picked up on the fact that you, Hermione, seemed calm and collected during working hours. I watched you, curious. Everything was fine. But after hours you were continuously searching. I went to the minister, telling him what I knew, and what I thought. He told me it was my paranoia. He compared me to Mad-Eye. You know Mad-Eye. I went several times but he didn't believe me. So, one day I made up my mind and decided to come to talk to you, Hermione. I went to your office to find it trashed, and a note on the desk. It said 'Give us the potion, or everyone dies.' I continued searching. I found other notes similar to that. Then it all made sense. The death eaters were threatening you. They wanted something. The missions were to attain you, hence the formula for the potion you were working on. I talked to several people after that, and found you were working on a potion that had the ability to deflect charms and hexes. It basically made the drinker invincible. It seemed like something the death eaters would be after, but I felt there was more. So I left the ministry, and disguised myself within the death eater's ranks to find out. I figured it must have been big if Hermione Granger was shaken up.

During my time with that slime I caught wind of the next attack. I knew the missions were staged so that the death eaters could grab you, Hermione. So I went as a death eater. Turns out they did have motives. It wasn't to spread terror most of the time, because instead of just killing they also sifted through the minds of their victims, which were always people related to someone in the ministry. For what I don't know. But that's not how death eaters usually behave. So I dug deeper into their ranks to find out more. I had told the ministry about what I suspected again, but they didn't believe me. Anyways. What I found was they were after you, Hermione. You see, Harry was their ultimate goal, to finally kill the one who killed their lord. By getting you, it was bound to lead to Harry. And on top of that, you were also a muggle-born witch of high power, so that would incite fear and uneasiness in the public. They also knew of your involvement with Draco, and they needed to seek revenge on him for being a traitor as well. So you were their target. If they had you, they killed three birds with one stone. They also needed information from you. That information was the potion. I then had to make a choice. I knew you were in danger. I decided to erase your memory so that any information you had could not be given to them. Then I used Healer Greene as a cover to make sure the charm worked, and make sure that you were still alive and not under the death eater's hands. I was very scared though, I was afraid that the pensieve would trigger your memories so I tried to make you stay away, but as always your logic could never be outsmarted. So I tried to scare you by trashing Malfoy's library. Sorry by the way. But there's no stopping you, I suppose."

"Why have the attacks stopped, then?" Harry spoke up. "My team is still on the case."

"They are recruiting, and want your guards down. It is my belief they will attack the ministry. But first, they are going to make that potion. First they need Hermione. Now you know everything Hermione. Without your memory, they might capture you, and you might die. But they won't get their hands on that potion, which makes them indestructible. With your memory, they can get it out of you. And they will probably use any of your memories that you hold against you. It is your choice. I only ask you choose wisely."

Hermione sat still, very aware of her rapid heartbeat. Her brain was still slowly digesting everything the woman told her.

"You had no right to take memories away from me." Was all Hermione could mutter defiantly. A part of her understood that she had been in danger, and that was why those measures were taken, but what Lucy did was a very personal offense.

"I understand you feel personally violated by what I have done. It might not have been a good move on my part but please understand my intentions were to get you out of harm's way. If you could remember what you had been through, perhaps your opinion of my actions would be different. I am reluctantly offering to return your memories. It is, after all, your choice. But please understand that returning them has grave consequences. It could mean putting yourself, and everyone you love in danger." Lucy Caddimer regarded Hermione with wise and watchful eyes as she spoke, her eyes landing on Draco Malfoy, Ron, and Harry, when she uttered the last sentence.

"Okay, well…" Harry began, in an attempt to make sense of Lucy's story, "The death eaters just want a potion, which only Hermione knows how to make. This was all part of their plan to take over the ministry and kill her, along with myself and Malfoy?"

"As far as I am aware, yes. There are also quite possibly things that Hermione knew that could answer a few of our questions, as well as to allow insight as to what went on. But please, it's very dangerous." The woman replied with an intense gaze directed at a very pensive Hermione Granger.

"So on one hand, you get answers while putting Hermione in danger, or leaving her in the dark and keeping everyone safe on the other." Ron muttered to himself. Lucy nodded in reply. Then, quite suddenly, Ron's quiet mood changed abruptly. "What are you trying to pull, here? How do we know you haven't been undercover at the ministry? You know Hermione lost her memory, and you're trying to get it back for your measly gang of rotten pureblood lovers. I see through your plan. You're nothing but a deranged bitch."

At the last words, Ron whipped out his wand so fast it blurred, and held it steady, pointing toward an unsurprised Lucy.

"Weasley, stop." Draco Malfoy spoke up for the first time, his voice cold and menacing. "Think with that small head of yours for once, you daft git. How could she be working for the other side? She's on file at the ministry and has been for years, Hermione saw it. And if you were paying attention, she doesn't want to return her memories. She's offering a choice. So put that wand away and calm down."

"I'm not an idiot Malfoy. She's a metamorphmagus. How do we know she isn't taking the shape of some order member? How do we know this is her true form?"

The room was quiet for a while as Ron's intelligent observation was pointed out. Suddenly everyone was on the defensive, however Lucy remained calm.

"Listen, you can trust my story or not. There's no way to prove it. Kill me, and she doesn't get her memories. Threaten me, and she won't get them either. It's your call."

"Then I guess we'll have to use the cruciatus curse until you give us what we want." Ron replied threateningly.

"Ron. Stop." Hermione scolded, shooting her red-haired mal-tempered friend a harsh look. "That is the real Lucy Caddimer. In the picture, Lucy has a dragon-shaped tattoo in the back of her neck. So does she. And, so did her form of Healer Greene. Tattoos are tattoos, especially if made by magic. They can't be erased, or copied. Now if we could all stop jumping to conclusions, and start being logical, we can get somewhere."

Hermione let out a sigh, and Lucy threw a grateful glance her way.

Now that everything had been set aside and dealt with, there was a choice to be made. Hermione knew she could not avoid it any longer. She knew with remembering, there came danger. Could she really put all her friends in harm's way just to get back years of her life? Or could she decide to live without knowing, and perhaps make new memories?

Her mind drifted to her friends. Years' worth of jokes, secrets, bonding was all a choice away. She could remember her job at the ministry, and her promotion. She could see all of what she saw in the pensieve through her own eyes, and feel it through her own mind. She would be able to tap into her life with Draco, and know exactly how Memory Hermione felt when they had first touched, kissed, and made love. She could have years of revelations, pensive thoughts, and events back into her brain for her to access again. She could feel included once more, and understand the topics that were talked about by everyone regarding events of years ago.

Most of all, she could understand why she fell in love with Draco Malfoy. Why she gave him a chance. Hidden memories he had not shown her. Her heart fluttered with the thought of recovering all those moments once more. To realize that she loved him as deeply as he loved her.

This seemed to be what Draco was thinking of as well, because at one precise moment, Hermione's brown eyes met with his piercing grey ones, and she knew exactly what he would say had they been alone: _Do you want to remember us? Or begin all over again? _

"Whatever you choose love, I support it. We'll be together no matter what." Draco whispered ever so slightly, so that only Hermione could hear.

He was right. No matter what she chose, she would always be with Draco. That was a great source of comfort as she made her final decision.

"Hermione. Don't worry about putting anyone in danger. We can fight it. You have no one and nothing to lose." Harry assured her with a reassuring tone.

"Please understand that whatever you choose, there is no going back." Lucy added.

Hermione took ten deep breaths, and her heart pumped 26 times before she answered.

"I am ready to face whatever comes." The brown-haired witch stated defiantly. "I choose to remember."

* * *

A/N:  So that's vas happenin! I hope you all like it! I have a free weekend coming up, and so I could probably get the next chapter up by Monday or Tuesday at the latest, Sunday at the earliest. It all depends on you all! Leave a review please! I read them ALL and do take suggestions into account. So the more reviews, the faster the update!


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** This chapter so hard to write, which was why it took so long. I had to look up things in previous chapters, and with only an hour per week to write, it went by very slow. So my apologies. But, hopefully you all enjoy it. It's 19 pages, for those of you who wanted longer chapters! Make sure you're comfortable! I tried so so hard on this chapter, so please make sure you leave a review! I didn't get many for the last chapter, so I hope this one is different!

Anything in italics is a flashback, and the * symbol is to represent a change from one memory to another. 

Anyways, here it is!

* * *

_The Missing Piece _Chapter Twenty-Five

**Day: 58 part III**

From the moment the words, "I choose to remember" left Hermione's lips, there was tangible relief and tension in the room. The decision had been made, and there was no going back for Hermione. That was one less burden off her shoulders. The tension between Lucy and her friends tripled, however, as she stared uneasily at her wand which lay in the other end of the room, clearly taking her time incase Hermione should go back on her choice.

She did not.

"I suppose I cannot stop you. You know what you're doing." Was all the woman said as she lifted herself up slowly from her chair, and quietly retrieved her battered wand.

She then grabbed it, and pointed it straight at Hermione's forehead with a slightly shaky hand, and uttered the words, "memento oblítus."

It was as if she had been holding her breath underwater for way too long, and had just taken her first breath upon reaching the surface. Memories flooded her mind like air would flood ones lungs, and all at once, the pieces started fitting together. She felt together again, as if she was now truly herself, because on some level she never had been.

"I—give me a moment, please." She stuttered out, one hand to her chest. Ron, Harry, and Draco immediately backed up ten steps as if she were about to explode at any moment. Hermione closed her eyes, shutting out the outside world around her and closing in on a new world she was about to explore.

"_Listen I don't want to work with you any more than you want to work with me, we might as well get used to each other. Some things require explanation—" Hermione began, making a great effort to be polite. She felt so frustrated. A ministry job was all she ever wanted, and if Malfoy ever threatened to stand in her way… _

"_No you listen, as soon as I get the chance, I'm getting a new partner Granger so if I were you I would just give the files here." Malfoy cut in, tension and disgust lingering in every syllable. He looked around Hermione's office, wrinkling his nose once more in distaste, which angered Hermione very much. Hermione locked her jaw in frustration, feeling her nostrils expand with pure anger._

"_There is no rescheduling, Malfoy." Hermione attacked, unsurprised at Malfoy's immaturity and lack of professionalism. "If I were you I'd get off that high horse you're on and stop looking at my office as if it were filth, because you're the fil—"_

"_How dare you talk to me like that you foul excuse for a witch! Don't tell me what I can and cannot do. Who do you think you are? My superior?" Malfoy scoffed. "You could only wish—"_

"_No! How dare you come in here and act like this! You rotten git! Your father is in Azkaban for all your family's done, you have a job thanks to Harry, and you stand here insulting me as if you were even in a position to do so in the first place! Sod off you snobby—" Hermione saw Malfoy's face became blank with shock at her words. She cut herself off before she made herself look as unprofessional as he did. Apparently Malfoy had only insults in mind._

"_How dare you mention my father, and my family, when you don't know half of what went on. You don't know a single sodding thing about me, so give me those files, and shut up." Malfoy's voice was dangerously low and threatening. Hermione felt a slight twinge of fear at the pit of her stomach. Malfoy wasn't capable of hurting her, but he could definitely inflict wounds on her reputation. Despite this, she looked into his eyes defiantly. This was her job, her office, and she would not back down. _

"—_And what makes you think you're better qualified to do this than I? Do you think you're better than me because—" Hermione yelled out in a mixture of anger and hurt. This was the fifth argument they've had in two days, but rather than attacking each other's work, this argument seemed to be on a whole different level._

"_Sod off you scummy bitch! I'm only saying it because I've actually had experience in this type of thing. But you can't stand being involved in everything can you? You insufferable—"_

"_Watch your mouth, Malfoy! Just because I never kissed up to Voldemort-" Hermione cut off. Malfoy winced at Hermione's words, "-Does not mean I cannot do this case. They put you here to help me, not the other way around! Now—"_

"_Put me here to help you? Get off that high horse of yours Granger—"_

"_Oh look the ferret is going to teach me about not being snooty…" Hermione shot in mock amusement. Hermione could not feel her fists she was holding them so tightly. Her heart pounded wildly. There was no one on Earth who angered her more than he did._

"_You are completely impossible to work with, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled in frustration, grabbing some parchment and walking toward the door. She slammed the door on the way out. She could feel her nostrils flaring and her eyes stinging from tears that were threatening to spill over. Somehow, she managed to hold it together and keep her composure until she reached her office one floor above his, but once the door was shut she let her guard down completely. This was the last time he would torment her. She would make sure of it. She would not cry because of him anymore. This was not Hogwarts, this was a new age. This was her place, not his. As Hermione placed her head in her hands however, she still couldn't help feeling hurt. _

"_You are both working on a very important case. And if I had enough people, you both would have been replaced by someone more capable of working with others. But I don't have people to spare. So you both are going to have to put aside your petty differences and work as a team. I cannot have you representing this case, your department, the Ministry, and by extension myself if this continues. Understand?" Kingsley's tone went from serious and business-like to almost scolding. Tears were forming under Hermione's eyes, and she looked down to fidget with the hem of her robe. This was a huge embarrassment for her. She had never been talked to like this. She was always complemented on her great work and never scolded on how her work was going. Kingsley Shacklebolt was practically threatening to fire her. _

"_If I hear one more outburst like that, or if I see you two are endangering this case… you will be—No." Kingsley said, apparently changing his mind. "We won't need to go there, because I trust you both will get the job done."_

_Memory Hermione nodded fervently, while Malfoy continued to stare at some point in front of him with a stoic expression. Hermione felt a tight ball form in her throat and tried to swallow to get rid of it without much luck. _

"_That will be all." Kingsley said, gesturing towards the door. Hermione and Malfoy stood simultaneously, and exited the room, remaining silent, like two kids who have just been severely scolded by their parents._

_Hermione spotted Harry, nervously waiting some distance from Shacklebolt's office. She was more than glad to see him there. Harry was the person she needed for comfort right now. She walked up to him, hugged her friend tightly, letting out some sobs against his shoulder. _

"_He's going to get me fired, Harry." Hermione whispered between quiet broken sobs. _

"_No, he won't Hermione. I'll make sure of it." _

"_Will he be okay?!" Hermione shouted in panic at the healer at St. Mungo's Hospital. _

_When the healer took too long to reply and did not make eye contact, Hermione asked once more, gripping Ron's arm in a tight grasp, tears forming in her eyes. _

"_We don't know what Mr. Potter has been hit with, but rest assured we will do all that we can." The healer informed Hermione in a small voice, not meeting her eyes. _

_Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face into Ron's shoulder. Ron's hand softly patted Hermione's head, and she felt a light kiss graze her hair. She knew Harry shouldn't have gone. He thought he could do with minimal backup, because he didn't want anyone to get hurt. Hermione remembered trying to argue with him, but his stubbornness could not be moved. Guilt overrode Hermione now, because she hadn't gone with him. _

"_Come on, Hermione. Visiting hours will be over anytime now. Let's go to my place, I can serve you a nice glass of butterbeer to cheer you up. Sound good?" Ron asked Hermione in a low, kind-hearted voice. _

_Hermione quickly accepted and they both left the hospital, Ron's arm around Hermione's shoulder. She didn't want to be alone tonight, she was too upset. She knew Ron needed her as well, in order to cope with what happened to Harry. It was like this with any of them. If Ron had been in Harry's place, she and Harry would have kept each other company until they were able to cope. She'd like to think the same happened when she was hurt. _

_An hour later, Hermione found herself more depressed under the influence of firewiskey (Ron had run out of butterbeer). Both Ron and Hermione sat on the sofa, embracing each other in sad drunkenness. _

"_Remember us? In Hogwarts?" Ron suddenly asked._

_Hermione did. She recalled being jealous of Lavender Brown, and kissing Ron in the Chamber of Secrets. She also remembered after Hogwarts, when they both went back to their hesitant awkwardness because they weren't sure if they should take it to a whole new level. Hermione replied in the affirmative._

"_I ssstill feel the same" Ron nearly slurred out, placing too much emphasis on the "s."_

_Hermione looked up from her place on Ron's chest, her eyes flickering to his eyes and then his lips. The firewiskey told her it was a good idea, so she pulled up and kissed him in a sloppy kiss. Ron took no time to respond, immediately grasping her lower back and pulling her closer. Every feeling she had was augmented, and combined with her need to have comfort and need someone, Hermione didn't think twice. Her mind never truly registered that it was Ron whom this was happening to. She moved her hands to Ron's robe, fidgeting a bit with the buttons due to her bad coordination, and pulled it off unceremoniously. Ron did the same with her robe, and the rest of her clothing. Ron then awkwardly flipped Hermione over so she lay beneath him but Hermione placed to hands on Ron's chest to stop him before he could trap her in a kiss. _

"_Bed." Was all she uttered, rolling under him and falling with a thump on the wooden floor. Ron took a few moments to comprehend but stood up, staggering a bit to keep his balance. _

_Hermione threw herself on Ron's bed, laughing a bit in a mischievous manner, and flipped over on her back to watch Ron climb on top of her. _

"_I really love you." Ron slurred, before kissing her deeply. The kiss was sloppy, and wet, but Hermione didn't mind. _

_The sex was quick, and uncoordinated. Ron was too intoxicated to measure his strength, so when he entered Hermione he began to thrust quickly and powerfully, but Hermione was so numb she didn't feel it. She just lay on his bed, allowing Ron to make love to her however he pleased, and enjoyed the sensations that came with it. _

_The next morning when she was home alone and sober, only one image stuck in her mind, and that was Ron after coming down from his orgasm. He had uttered, "I don't ever want you to forget this." _

_Hermione and Malfoy were hunched over a pile of documents sitting in the only visible desk. They were both trying to sit as far away from each other as possible without making it obvious. Hermione was sure she could slice the tension in the quiet library with a butter knife. She involuntarily tensed whenever Malfoy tried to reach out and grab a file that was too close to her, and she felt him do the same whenever she got too close. Hermione concentrated only on her work, keeping her eyes glued to her files in an attempt to forget Malfoy was even there and perhaps make time fly faster. After a few minutes she required a document, and looking around, she found it was right next to Malfoy's farthest elbow. She froze, debating how she would go about it without getting too close, but then she realized she was being ridiculous. Making up her mind she reached out quickly and retrieved the document, making her movements quick so she didn't change her mind. Hermione noticed Malfoy had tensed noticeably, his back straightened and his head lifted ever so slightly, pausing in his work. Malfoy did not move until a few seconds later, when nothing could be heard, except the rustle of paper. _

_After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Hermione saw Memory Malfoy pause from her peripheral vision. His head turned right, and left, in search of something. When he found what he was looking for, he paused once more, and his face tensed. What he wanted, out of his reach, on the other side of Hermione. He stared at his goal, the object he required for a few minutes, as if deliberating whether he should simply ask for it, or get it himself. Hermione tensed as well, debating whether she should just hand it to him or let him suffer. She decided upon the latter. _

"_But this doesn't make sense… the Aurors spotted them in Germany just one day ago. It doesn't seem logical that they would be in Switzerland at the same time." Hermione said, studying the map harder, willing it to give her answers. Both she and Malfoy were hunched over a map, gathering possible clues to the whereabouts of death eaters. _

"_Unless they split up." Memory Malfoy stated simply, looking up at her. Sometimes it surprised her to see how comfortable they were with working with each other now. A few weeks ago they couldn't stand each other. Hermione found it productive and pleasant at the same time. There was a whole other side to Draco Malfoy which she had never seen—a side that was thoughtful, genuine, and humble. _

"_But you said yourself they're scared of being found. They would most likely band together." Hermione said, looking back into his silver orbs. _

"_Yes, unless they have a reason to separate. I think our near discovery of them last week gave them reason enough, when the Auror squads found Lestrange and Yaxley in Italy." _

_Hermione returned her gaze to the map. "What makes you think they're in France?" _

"_Headquarters. We have a lot of documentation, as well as visible proof that they are in France most of the time. We only spotted them in other places occasionally, making me think that it's a tactic they're using to misguide us." Malfoy analyzed, not taking his eyes off his case partner. The fact that he had not looked away from her made Hermione slightly uneasy. _

_She bravely met his eyes with a look of misbelief. "That actually makes sense. That's perfect. Just what we need. Brilliant." She emitted a sigh in self-satisfaction, glad that she and Malfoy had finally put their differences aside. It was a huge weight off her shoulders. _

"_Of course it's perfect, I said it." Memory Malfoy said sarcastically. _

"_You stuck up git." Memory Hermione shot back jokingly, actually letting out a chuckle. They were even comfortable enough to poke fun at each other which was nice. _

"_Says the woman who is always dying to show off her intelligence."_

_Memory Hermione shook her head, a smile on her face. "I do not do that." _

"_Oh Mr. Shacklebolt," Memory Malfoy said in a high pitch, imitating Memory Hermione. "Mr. Shacklebolt, I know I'm right because I read about it in a library! I read everything, Mr. Shacklebolt! Everyone else is wrong, because they did not read Hogwarts: A History!" _

"_I do not do that!" Memory Hermione repeated stubbornly, between laughs. It was hilarious to see Draco Malfoy attempt to imitate her by sticking his nose up in the air and talk in a high-pitched voice. _

"_The bushier my hair is the smarter I am, oh yes yes yes." Malfoy muttered in his Hermione-accent. Hermione lost control and burst into a fit of laughter. She knew by now he meant everything as a joke, as friends would sometimes do. Hermione clutched her ribs in an attempt to stop laughing but there was no stopping her. She laughed so hard Malfoy joined in, and she couldn't help being surprised by how beautiful his laugh was. It was not his usual snarky chuckle, but rather a genuine laugh that resembled more the sounds of chimes than anything else. _

"_Stop avoiding me." Hermione said firmly, before Malfoy could reply. This was the fifth time she had tried to talk to him today, and in all those instances he managed to weasel himself out of talking to her. She was done. She wanted answers. _

"_I'm not." Was all Malfoy replied._

"_I think I'm intelligent enough to know when someone is avoiding me. Stop lying to yourself. You know very well you were avoiding me." Hermione continued, her tone bordering accusatory. Truth was, she knew very well the reason why. She knew why he had saved her, and taken the trouble to bring her to St. Mungo's. He cared. All she wanted from him was an answer. Because she also started to care about him. She would have done the same. _

"_I am not avoiding you, Granger. Stop being so conceited." Malfoy said, turning around in the direction he had been walking before Hermione had interrupted. Annoyance bubbled up inside of her._

"_You can't hide your feelings forever, Malfoy." _

_Malfoy stopped mid-stride and froze. Hermione noticed his back straighten slowly, as he prepared to counter her statement. _

"_Hiding my feelings? What, do you think I fancy you or something?" Malfoy said disbelievingly. _

_Hermione lifted her chin defiantly. She could see the fear of being exposed in his eyes; she knew she was right. _

"_All I ask is that you stop lying to yourself, and pretending like I don't exist." _

"_Blimey, you really think I fancy you!" Malfoy said incredulously, facing her, and regarding her with a look that clearly said, 'Who-do-you-think-you-are?' _

"_You brought me to St. Mungo's when you clearly did not have to." Hermione began. _

"_I'm your case partner; I just wanted to make sure you got help, for the sake of the case, only." Malfoy shot back, defending his case. He crossed both arms over his chest in a stubborn manner. _

"_And you wanted to make sure I got help, because you care." Hermione said knowingly, raising her eyebrows, and daring him to deny he cared. _

"_I don't care about you. I care about the case, for the sake of my job—" _

"_And I suppose the way you look at me while we're at meetings does not have anything to do with caring about me. It has to do with the case." She countered sarcastically. Hermione watched Malfoy as his face went from pale, to pink, to red in a matter of seconds. He always thought she hadn't seen him, but Hermione was smarter than she led on when it came to this subject. She cocked her head, waiting for a reply. _

"_You're completely full of yourself. I sit right near you; it's hard not to look at that bushy head of yours!" Malfoy said, his tone becoming defensive. _

"_So you admit you look at me?" Hermione countered, cocking her head to the other side. _

_Malfoy threw his arms in the air in surrender. He brought a hand up to brush through his hair, and placed his other hand on his hips. Hermione fought the urge to smile. She would smile later. She found it adorable how he tried to hide his feelings from her, and how deeply he blushed when he saw there was no getting out of this._

"_Fine, Granger. Okay." Malfoy said in defeat, clearly seeing there was no getting around Hermione's logic. Her heart began pounding, and she blushed, looking down at the ground. _

"_Don't deny it." Malfoy prodded, moving forward ever so slightly in an attempt to have eye contact with Hermione. _

"_I'm not denying anything." Hermione shot back quietly but stubbornly, her eyes flashing to his face for a split second and then back down at her nails. She felt trapped. Betrayed by her own game. Instead of her cornering Malfoy, Malfoy was cornering her for answers. _

"_Granger…" Malfoy called, narrowing his eyes at the bushy haired witch. _

_Hermione did not reply. Her mind raced, struggling between wanting to admit her feelings to him, and covering her answer with an excuse. Her face felt white-hot. She must have turned a billion shades of pink._

"_Granger." Malfoy repeated, clearly trying to get her attention._

_Hermione did not budge. She stayed frozen in her chair, fidgeting with her nails, and attempting to keep her breathing under control. What was she going to do? Should she just admit it?_

"_Hermione." _

_Hermione's head snapped up, surprised by his use of her first name. She froze, not daring to breathe. Malfoy's face was inches away from hers… _

"_I—" Memory Hermione began, but was not able to finish. _

_At that moment, Malfoy's lips were covering Hermione's in a passionate kiss, impeding that she say another word. Her eyes fluttered closed, and her hands drifted up to rest on his shoulders, pulling him closer. He was completely intoxicating. His tongue was smooth as silk and his breath was pleasant and inviting. Malfoy complied, deepening the kiss, and exhaling in an audible sigh. She felt herself freeze, while Malfoy rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. Hermione's hands could not stop trembling as they drifted back down to her lap, feeling the muscles in his arms on the way. Hermione blushed as it registered in her mind that Malfoy was strong, and well sculpted. She sighed, having satisfied herself for a while._

_Hermione looked up at him, and chuckled lightly. Malfoy smiled, and began to laugh his chime-like laugh._

"_You and Malfoy seem close." Ron mentioned as casually as he could to her during her lunch break. _

"_We're just… friends." Hermione finally said, hesitating on the word "friends." Was that all they were? _

"_You seem like more than friends to me." Ron muttered stubbornly under his breath, but Hermione heard, and placed her sandwich down on the plate. _

"_What do you want, Ron?" She asked exasperatedly. It was more of a rhetorical question, she knew what he wanted. But Ron answered anyways._

"_You know how I feel about you, is there any chance after that night we could…" _

"_Ron. We're friends. We were both emotionally vulnerable that night, and things happened. It's just weird. We're best friends." Hermione picked up her sandwich once more and took a bite while waiting for Ron to reply. _

"_If you didn't have this thing with Malfoy would you have given me a chance?" _

_Hermione internally rolled her eyes at Ron's persistence. _

"_I'm sorry, but we're friends. And that's how it's going to stay, Ron. Don't let this ruin our friendship. Please." _

"_You're so beautiful when you're working, you know that?" Malfoy said, simultaneously interrupting her thoughts. His hands ventured from her shoulders down to trace her ribs and back up, making her shiver in pleasure. _

"_Malfoy… not now…" She tried to shrug him off with her words but her body betrayed her. She loved it when he seduced her. His hands slid down her robe to trace her curves all the way down to her bum. "Please." She added almost pleading him, as she tried to concentrate on a very important task._

"_What are you working on, love?" Malfoy murmured into her ear in a seductive whisper sending a tingle down her spine. _

"_Kingsley gave me a project, Draco. Now, if you'll stop seducing me…" _

_Draco nuzzled his cheek against Hermione's neck, bringing a smile on her face._

"_What's the project, Miss Hermione?" Draco murmured. "Surely it can't be as fun as what we could do here…"_

_Hermione blushed a deep red, and her mind filled with images of a heated make-out session she and Draco had a while ago. _

"_I have to make a potion. And it has to be done in a month." Hermione said. Draco stood straight, and Hermione felt herself yearning for his touch once more but thought it was for the better. "And I have to figure out how to make it." _

"_What will this potion do?" _

"_It's supposed to deflect curses and jinxes, for protective purposes."_

"_With recent attacks in mind," Harry stated, "I think it's fairly obvious the death eaters have changed their tactics and are now attacking ministry workers." _

"_What are they after?" A female auror asked, fiddling nervously with her quill. _

"_No idea. But we intend to find out." Harry replied. _

_Hermione raised her gaze to lock eyes with Harry, and realized for the first time in a while that he was unsettled by the fact that he had no idea what was in store. _

_Sweat formed on Hermione's forehead as she concentrated on her work. She slowly transferred exactly one inch of snake skin into the cauldron of bubbling yellow liquid and dropped it in. The liquid turned bright purple before fading into a lilac color. Hermione let out a sigh of relief as the potion bubbled quietly and happily. It was exactly as she wanted it. It was done. _

_A look of triumph and satisfaction graced Hermione's features. _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes Miss Granger."_

"_Okay then, here goes. We will start off simple. A body-bind. Ready?"_

_The male auror just nodded his head, and gave Hermione a look of reassurance._

"_Petrificus-Totalus!" _

_The spell hit the auror, but once it made contact with his body it was immediately deflected and sent off in Hermione's direction. Hermione quickly put up a protective charm and deflected the spell. _

"_So far so good. Send me the Imperius Curse."_

_Hermione put up her wand at the ready, and waited for the auror's nod. _

"_Imperio!" Hermione shouted after the nod was given._

_The second spell sped toward the auror in a brilliant shade of red but like the last spell, it too was deflected and sent toward Hermione. _

"_Protego Totalus!" Hermione shouted just in time to deflect the curse._

"_Okay, Hermione. Send me the killing curse."_

"_No. It works with these but with that one… No. Absolutely not. We didn't agree to this."_

"_Hermione. It's okay. Listen we have to know. It's the only way! It's the only way to know for sure."_

"_No, Tom. We can try that during missions. If—"_

"_Fine, Fine."_

"_Well, we know it works." Hermione said in a hopeful tone. _

_The night went by in snippets. A touch. A grab. A pull of clothing. Hot breath on her neck, chest, stomach. Goosebumps as he traced light touches on her exposed skin. Wanting him tighter. Needing him tighter. A grunt. A growl. Pulling her hair back. Arching her back as he held her against him. Feeling complete when he entered her. A gasp as he moved against her. Needing him faster. Scratches on his shoulders and back. Gripping his flexed muscles to keep steady. Climbing closer to her orgasm. Screaming his name. Hearing him scream her name. Relaxing. Cuddling. Pulling him closer, and drifting to sleep._

"_I'm telling you Hermione, that potion worked wonders. It was purely amazing." Ron exclaimed, walking with Hermione toward Harry's office. _

"_I'm glad it worked. Really! Did it deflect all spells?" _

"_Yes! Even the killing curse. You wouldn't have killed Tom after all."_

"_Well I'm really glad then, but I wouldn't have hit him with that anyways—"_

"_Hermione you should have seen the death eater's faces when none of their spells were affecting us. You could see them cower behind their masks, it was quite hilarious. They just started retreating, muffling all these swears and protecting themselves from the deflected spells, you should have been there!" _

_Hermione let out a laugh, glad to see that things were back to normal with Ron. They were friends, and that's where she wanted it to stay. It was better this way. _

_Hermione shivered and brought her coat closer to her as a cold breeze passed by her. She hated the nights where she had to work late, because it was unsettling to walk home alone at that time of night. Although there was no one in the streets usually, there were always shadows, which allowed for imagination. Hermione shivered once more, and walked right on, picking up her step. _

_After a few seconds, she felt a pair of eyes on her back. At first she ignored it, but after a while it got so bad, that she turned around in time to spot a man casually walking several hundred feet behind her. Hermione rolled her eyes to herself for overreacting. However, after two more blocks, she began to worry. The man had followed her into her neighborhood. Although he could live nearby, suspicion rose, and she picked up her step, her heart beating faster. Her mind raced with any and all defensive spells while her hands subconsciously felt for her wand which was in her right pocket. In case she lost her wand, she attempted to recall some of what she learned in Karate during her childhood. Round-house kick, hook kick, reverse punch… she was wearing heels, which was a plus. Hermione risked a look over her shoulder. Her heart raced. The man was closer. Hermione quickened her step to a near jog and turned right. Several seconds later she found the man too had quickened his step and turned right as well. _

"_He isn't stalking me. He can't be. Why would he. He's a neighbor." Hermione murmured under her breath. She took a deep breath. This was ridiculous. This wasn't her usual self. She stopped, and turned around, wand out. _

_There was no one there. _

_It was close to one in the morning, and time seemed to pass slowly for Hermione. If Draco Malfoy were with her, he would be hugging her from behind, nibbling on her ear, and misguiding her concentration. But tonight he was away on a three-day business trip, while Hermione was stuck with large documents to sift through and organize. _

_Her attention started to collapse when she felt something hot against the pocket of her robes. At first it was a slight warmth, and slightly unnoticeable, but as time progressed her pocket grew steadily hot, until her slow and weary mind realized it was her wand that was burning against her thigh. Her mind raced. Her wand grew hot thanks to a spell she used on it to warn her of anyone that crossed the magical barriers she had set up at her apartment. Heart beating faster, her mind forced itself into alertness. _

"_Scio" Hermione whispered, and her wand cooled down immediately. _

_She looked up to her bedroom door. It was closed, as usual. She closed her eyes and listened attentively for anyone that might be inside her apartment, but could not hear a thing. Quietly she got up, and opened her door, looking down the hallway. She could hear the steady vibration of a sneakoscope she had once bought, in her living room. Her heart thundered. Someone was here. _

_Wand out, and a binding spell right on the tip of her tongue, Hermione bravely walked forward, preparing herself for battle. _

"_Homenum Revelio" Hermione whispered. _

"_That won't work on me dear—Incarcerous!" _

_Immediately Hermione felt herself being thrown back against the wall, secured to her current position with tight ropes, which wrapped around her body, legs and arms. She looked around for someone but found no one. What was going on? A thousand possibilities filled her head. From an invisibility cloak, to a super-powerful dark wizard who could turn invisible at will. Each possibility was as improbable as the next, and her eyes scoured her apartment for any sign of who shot the spell. _

_From the corner of her eye she caught a visible ruffle, and the next second, there was a man standing in her living room, all dressed in black robes. The man had used a disillusionment charm. Hermione struggled against her bindings uselessly, knowing it wouldn't work. Her wand was a long way away from her, having been released from her grip due to the impact of the spell. She attempted not to make too much eye contact with it, in case her attacker were to remember to take away her wand._

"_What do you want with me?" Hermione spat out, looking at the man who she considered to most likely be a death eater straight in the eye. _

"_Way to get straight to the point, little girl. All right then. You have something I need. And you're going to give it to me." The death eater answered maliciously, kneeling before Hermione on the floor with a sadistic look. _

"_What makes you think I'll give it to you? I'd rather die before handing over any information to you, you slimy—" _

"_Shhhhhh." The death eater placed a finger over Hermione's lips, who in turn widened her eyes and bit the finger. "You little bitch." The death eater growled. The next second there was a white-hot pain across her cheek, and her face had flung all the way to her right due to the impact. He had slapped her. Anger boiled up inside Hermione, and her mind hopelessly wished she had someone with her to fight alongside. As long as her wand was out of reach, however, she was useless against the ropes. "You will do whatever I say mudblood. Now, what I want, is inside your mind. You have to give it to us, and make it. Simple as that. You comply, and everyone goes home happy." _

_She knew immediately that he was after the potion. Her heart thundered. If this potion fell to the wrong hands it could be catastrophic. _

"_I am not going to give you anything! You cannot make me talk, or make it. And if you hurt me, that definitely won't be the case. Either way you lose." _

"_Ah, who said anything about hurting you? How about this: If you don't comply, then anyone you have ever known your entire life will die a slow, and painful death. And you can watch, knowing all you could have done to save them was make a simple potion. How about that little girl?" _

_Hermione tried to keep her emotions in check. She wanted to sob out of desperation. This man knew her weakness well, and that was her friends and family. If anything happened to them… But she managed to keep her composure. She glared at him and then spat in his face out of pure anger. _

"_MUDBLOOD BITCH!" The death eater yelled, and fired a spell at her which threw her several feet against the wall. Hermione yelped, and landed with a painful thud on the floor. She was pretty sure the wall now had a hole in it. She had instinctively closed her eyes when she had hit the wall, and as she opened them, she found no one there in her apartment once more._

_The death eater was gone. _

_The phone only rang once a week in Hermione's apartment. Her mom had suggested it, as a way for them to keep in touch. Owl mail became too suspicious for her parents, and Hermione sometimes missed her muggle appliances she could no longer have due to being in the wizarding world. The phone usually rang on Thursdays, and so when it rang on a Saturday Hermione grew a bit surprised. Her mom must have special news. She answered it cheerfully, but soon words were caught in her throat. _

"_So-So-Sonia! Sh-She p-p-passed away sh-she wa-as mu-mur-dered." Her mom sobbed into the telephone. _

_Hermione's wind pipe seemed to get smaller and smaller. She found it harder to breathe as the seconds passed by. Her heart rate thundered in her chest, and there was a ringing noise in her ears. Hermione tried to speak but nothing but a short horn-like sound came out due to her mouth being dry. Her mother had understood it to be a "huh?" so Mrs. Granger continued to explain._

"_Sh-She was found dead. But the p-police couldn't ex-plain-n it. She ju-us-ust drop-ped de-ad." _

_Hermione froze as her thoughts sunk in, but somehow, she couldn't make sense of it all. How did the death eaters know Sonia? How did they find her long family friend? Hermione realized the death eaters weren't kidding. And they killed Sonia to prove a point. Point proven. No more of her family and friends would die._

"_Mom. Listen to me. Take a deep breath." Hermione began, her mind starting to work again. She waited for her mother to do as she instructed, and only then did she continue. "You are going to take dad and go to the London borough of Islington. Then you're going to go to the address, 12 Grimmuald Place. In order to enter the house, you must say the address aloud. Okay? I will send an owl, and she will be waiting for you there. Once you get there, she will fly back to me and I will know you are safe. Understand mom? And this is for you to do today. Right now. Got it?"_

"_Hermione Granger what are you saying…" Her mother began, but was quickly cut off._

"_Mom. Please. I don't have much time, and I am truly very sorry. But you have to leave. You aren't safe." _

"_I thought this war was over—" _

"_Mom. Go. Now."_

_The scariest part, was that there was no sure way of saving everyone. Hermione had contemplated obliviating her parents, but that would do her no good. They could still be killed. Her friends and family's friends were still at risk. And she knew that. But she wasn't going to give in either. Once her owl returned and Hermione knew her parents were safe, it began: threatening letters and missing distant friends. She was scared, she was not going to deny that. And she had thought many times of telling Harry, Draco, or anyone, but every time she tried she received another letter, and someone else turned up missing. They weren't giving her any slack, and she wasn't strong enough to cope with the guilt of knowing her friends would die because of her. She was completely at a loss of what to do._

"_Love, are you all right?" Draco questioned to Hermione from the bed. Hermione turned over in her covers to face him, and gave him a small nod. Draco eyed her warily, and gently kissed her forehead, spreading warmth into Hermione's heart. She yearned to tell him. To ask him for advice, a way to get out of this. But she knew if she opened her mouth, someone else would be gone. And it would be all her fault. Draco enveloped her in his arms, and she allowed, placing her face upon his chest. She then let out a sob she couldn't control, and to her surprise, tears continued to stream down her face, unable to stop them. _

"_Hermione?" _

"_I'm sorry Draco, it's just that…"_

"_What is it, love? What's bothering you?" Draco asked. The look of concern in his silver eyes was comforting, but what could she say?_

"_My family friend, Sonia, passed away two weeks ago, and I just… It's hard. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just—" _

_Draco hugged her closer, rocking her back and forth on the bed, completely silent. It was just what she needed. _

"_It's my entire fault." Hermione spewed out._

_Draco pulled away slightly to get a better look at Hermione's teary face._

"_Why would it be your fault?" _

_She never replied. _

_Her hands trembled as she read the note:_

We are not very patient. We will give you three more days to decide, before we take matters into our own hands.

_Hermione ran a hand through her hair, a gesture she had picked up from Draco when he was stressed. There had to be a way to save her friends and family, without giving information away. Perhaps if she found the man who trapped her in her home a couple days ago, she could have him hunted down. In a daze, she quickly got up from her chair and practically ran toward the library. The halls were empty except for a few offices which had their lights still on. Privacy, was what she loved about working after hours. She ran into the library and headed for the right, where she knew records of convicted death eaters would be. She had to start somewhere._

"_They can't threaten them." Hermione whispered to herself, opening a book and looking through it desperately. "not them. I only have three days. Not them." _

_She left Kingsley's office in somewhat high spirits. He had called her to his office to commend her on her hard work on the potion, which stabbed Hermione in the heart on an emotional level. Usually she would have been happy, but with everything that was happening, it wasn't possible._

"_You all right dearie? You seem unnerved." The secretary asked her. _

"_No, Mrs. Caddimer, I'm fine. Thank you." Hermione replied as courteously as possible. _

"_Are you sure? If I didn't know better, I'd say you look like you're being threatened by someone. Don't forget I was in the Order m'dear. I can tell." The woman replied in a light tone. _

_Hermione tried hard to mask her shock. The woman's words sent her heart into hysterics, but she managed to let out an awkward laugh._

"_No, no. I'm just stressed from work. That's all."_

"_All right then. Take care! Oh! And congratulations on Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement! I'm a month late, but better late than never!"_

_Hermione muttered a quick thank you, and peeled out of the secretary's sight as soon as she could._

_It was the tenth day. Hermione had not succumbed to replying to the death eater's wishes. She decided to play on the defensive, so she waited to see what they would do. Sure enough, there were several attacks all over England after the three days were up. Each mission proved unsuccessful. They were not able to capture many death eaters, and the ones that they arrested committed suicide so as to not give away secrets to what they were after. The only thing they would each utter before they took their last breath was a message from their leader: "Say it and everyone dies." _

_This confused Harry and Ron, as well as the rest of the auror department and the magical law enforcement. But before they could get an explanation out the death eater was long gone. It didn't make sense to everyone but Hermione, who internally shook with fear. She wasn't acting out of cowardice, but an out of protection. They were more dangerous than ever and she was not prepared to play games all by herself. When these attacks had started she had planned to tell harry exactly what they were after, but every time that happened she would get a threat, much like the one the death eaters gave when they were captured. _

_Then came the discovery of their headquarters. Harry was sure it was the real one. All signs pointed to it. It was a huge operation, and Harry wanted all hands on deck. The ministry had everyone from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Auror Department who they could spare, go. Hermione knew this was it. This was where they would catch them, and after this, she would say everything. She was sick of waiting, of being afraid, of protecting people perhaps she couldn't. Her family was safely in Grimmuald Place, and all that was left was to protect her friends and their families. No more hiding. Tonight she would end it. _

_Everything that led up to this awaited moment for Hermione went by in flashes. One moment she was apparating out of the ministry, and the next she stood in the woods, half a mile away from the Death Eater Headquarters. The next moment she was scanning faces, and before she knew it she was holding hands with Draco, occasionally looking up to his face for reassurance. Would she still have him once they walked out of here? Would they even walk out of here? The aurors and magical enforcement squads had taken the potion she made, including herself. Harry said this operation would be quick, most likely under two hours. So she made the potion to protect them for that time, plus a half an hour incase anything else should happen. _

_In the next flash, Hermione was shooting spells at cloaked figures. The headquarters looked to be placed in an abandoned muggle factory, from the looks of the crumbling walls, the shattered windows and scrap metal lying everywhere. Witches and wizards were firing at each other, some ducking for cover, and some falling down injured. Hermione stayed with Draco the entire time, fighting by his side. They would never lose each other this way. Hermione tried to fight the feeling that came over her as she realized all the death eaters were fighting towards her. She knew she was their target tonight. She was putting everyone in danger here. A sudden thought streaked through her: She shouldn't have come. _

_Two hours and fifteen minutes had passed, and both sides were fighting with the same intensity as they had begun. Hermione observed that some of the Auror's potions were beginning to wear off, because they were hit with curses. _

_A line of red light flew in the direction of Hermione but Hermione blocked it before it close. Hermione threw green light at in the direction of where the red light had come. _

"_Stupefy!" Malfoy shouted at a masked Death Eater. The spell hit the opponent straight in the chest and they fell to the ground. _

"_Get him away from her!" Hermione heard a male voice shout. Hermione's heart thundered. She fought harder. _

_Two death eaters suddenly materialized in front of Malfoy, both shooting a green light in his direction. Malfoy ducked, turning away from Hermione and sent a stream of red light in either direction. _

"_Stupefy!" Shouted a death eater, their spell aimed for Hermione. She blocked it, but just as she did the death eater sent another spell. Hermione was able to block that too, but the next spell shot out of the opposing wand even quicker than the last. Hermione's defenses were slipping, and Hermione's hands shook, knowing full well her own potential on the battlefield. _

"_Obliviate!" The death eater shouted. The spell hit Hermione square in the chest, the impact sending her back about ten feet. Hermione fell limp to the ground, her wand rolling out of her hand. _

Hermione looked around at everyone in a new light. She tried not to think of what she had done with Ron when she looked at him, but it would take some getting used to. Harry's grin was the widest she had ever seen. And her Draco was as beautiful as ever. It seemed that with the return of her memories, her love for Draco had quadrupled. It was if she hadn't missed a beat with him; they had been together for years. The first thing she did, was get up and kiss him. It was a sorrowful kiss, one that would be appropriate as a kind of last kiss. The kind that couples gave before being separated for a long time. Draco looked down at her, confused.

"I have to take them back. It's a danger if I remember."

Extreme pain took over the blonde man's eyes, but understanding lay there too. Draco just kissed her in return, savoring the last moments of Hermione remembering.

"Miss Granger you know I can't do that, I said there is no turning ba—"

"Yes there is. You can obliviate me again I _know _you can now do it."

"It's too dangerous! You can't obliviate the same person twice and with the same memories—"

"I am aware of the risk. Now do it."

There was silence.

"Hermione, don't. Please." Ron said quietly, pleading to her in a tone she had never heard from his lips. _I don't ever want you to forget this._ He had said.

"Do it." Hermione directed at Lucy. The woman hesitantly raised her wand, but in that instant there was a loud buzzing sound and a siren that wailed like a burglar alarm. Shock overcame Lucy.

"They're here." The woman whispered in panic.

"DO IT. NOW." Hermione yelled in desperation.

"We could just hide from them Hermione, just think about this, don't forget what you now know." Ron pleaded once more.

"Lucy, please! Hurry!" Hermione shouted, ignoring Ron's increasingly panicked voice.

The sirens continued to ring, and now Hermione could hear voices outside.

"Hermione, no no. Think about this. Stop and think, Hermione please please stop. Malfoy why aren't you stopping her?!" Ron began to panic, fisting his hair. Draco just stood, rooted to the ground in complete shock. Harry too was immobile for the first time.

"Lucy, COME ON." Hermione shouted.

"OBLIVIATE!" Lucy finally shouted, aiming her wand toward Hermione. A spark of light flew from her wand, and Hermione closed her eyes out of instinct.

However, when she opened them, she could still remember everything that had happened. Confused, she looked at Lucy for an explanation, but found her looking at the ground. Hermione followed her line of sight and found Ron lying on the floor in front of her, unconscious from the spell.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the cliff hanger. I've been doing that a lot lately. How was it? Hope you all enjoyed it and liked the new insight into hermione's perspective. I realize at times Hermione could be a bit OOC, but with reason. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, NO MATTER YOUR THOUGHTS I LOVE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:**sorry for the long gap between updates, I had a lot on my plate. But the last chapter was about 20 pages so that should have held you guys up for a while, right? haha. anyways, without much delay, is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_The Missing Piece _Chapter Twenty-Six

**Day: 58 part IV**

Hermione stared at the red-headed boy who lay unconscious on the floor. Time seemed to freeze for her, and all she could hear was the resounding "no" that echoed in her head. "No." Not him. Not Ron. Soon that "no" turned into a "why?" and she found herself asking that question. Why did he get in the way? Why couldn't she stop it? Why him? Her heart beat madly, and to Hermione, it felt as though it were lodged in her throat.

A shout from somewhere outside broke Hermione from her trance-like state.

"They're here! You have to leave!" Lucy urged them, running to the windows to check the surroundings, mumbling to herself at the same time. Hermione caught the words, "should have known," "suspicious," and "keeping me under watch."

Hermione turned around to face Draco and Harry, who had not hesitated in lifting Ron off the floor, placing one of his arms on each of their shoulders, and holding Ron up by the waist.

"The Burrow." Harry said shortly, before looking over at Draco. Both nodded to each other, and turned on their heels at the same time. Nothing happened. "Fuck." Harry spat.

"There's no time to waste, we've got to hide!" Hermione ushered them, looking frantically at Lucy for her to tell them where to hide. Lucy did not miss a beat.

"The door on your right leads to the basement. Go down there. Hide. I'll stay up here and ward them off."

Hermione gave Lucy a look that said, "Are you sure?" But Lucy wouldn't have it. She simply shook her head. "GO!"

The noise outside greatly increased. There were shouts coming from all angles, which only meant that they were all surrounded. Heavy footsteps could be heard, as well as the muffled crack of anti-escaping spells. Hermione ran to the wooden door and yanked it open, allowing Draco, Ron and Harry to enter first, closing it once everyone was past. Draco and Harry began to drag Ron a couple steps, and Hermione picked up Ron's feet in order to go faster. They reached another door, which Hermione assumed led to the basement. She quickly opened it, and looked around immediately for a place to hide. It was a large basement, filled with large boxes and jars, books, and old furniture. There were definitely many choices.

"No, don't go back there." Hermione whispered, upon realizing that Harry and Draco were dragging Ron all the way to the far corner of the basement, behind a stack of boxes.

"Hermione, it works. It's far away." Harry replied.

"That's exactly why it_doesn't _work. That's the first place they'll check. Hide by the door, and it would make for easy escape."

She began moving toward a large stack of boxes that were stored by the door of the basement. The boxes were arranged in a fort-like fashion, so it served their purpose well. She quickly got behind it, and a few seconds later, she was joined by Draco, and Harry, who were trying to arrange Ron in a position where he wasn't seen, and was easily mobile in case they needed to make a hasty escape.

Now all that was left to do was wait. Hermione tried to judge how many Death Eaters were there by the sounds of the footsteps, but it was hard to tell. She thought Draco might have been doing the same thing, because she could read numbers being mouthed from his lips.

They heard a large bang come from above their heads, and all three conscious bodies flinched involuntarily. A male voice was heard, speaking in a harsh, accusatory tone, but Hermione couldn't make out the words. It all sounded mumbled. A female voice replied, in a calm manner: Lucy. A stab of shock surged through Hermione's body. What if she gave them away? What if she really wasn't to be trusted? A different male voice replied, followed by the creaking of wood which meant someone was walking upstairs. It did no good for Hermione to look up to the ceiling at that moment, but to see where the noises came from comforted her. A creaking sound came from her right. Someone had shifted their weight? Heavy footsteps from the left came stalking ever closer to the right, toward whoever shifted their weight. A female voice, Lucy, spoke, coming from the right. If she remembered correctly, the door to the basement should be right behind Lucy. A threatening voice emanated from the left. Silence. Then, Hermione heard the two footsteps move simultaneously together in a crescent shape. Hermione imagined Lucy and the intruder in a defensive position, wands out, about to fight. A loud crash resounded from above, followed by a couple more. The sound of a window crashing could be heard, as well as the throwing of furniture. Everything came one after the other. Hermione looked to Draco and Harry who were positioned on either side of her, too see the anxious looks on their faces. She looked back to the ceiling.

There was a loud, earsplitting scream, followed by a loud, heavy thud on the center of the ceiling. The scream was female. Lucy.

There was silence for several seconds. Then a command was heard. Several footsteps could be heard entering the premises. There had been more waiting outside. All Hermione could picture was Lucy, limp and bloody on the floor. Something touched Hermione's hand. Draco. She willed her face to turn to his, only to see his eyes, soft and comforting. She nodded out of appreciation, too scared and unable to speak, and continued looking back up to the ceiling.

Hermione counted about seven sets of footsteps walking above them toward the basement door. Her heart pounded madly, and she could hear the blood rushing through her ears. She heard the creaking of a door, and footsteps, which now sounded as though they were coming through the walls, ever so closer to the second door. Closer and closer they came. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, and opened them again. The footsteps were almost to the bottom of the stairs. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _Neither Draco, Harry, nor Hermione dared breathe. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _

Then they stopped.

They were here.

There came an ensuing silence. No one dared make a sound.

Hermione could hear a rusty knob to her right being slowly turned, followed by a soft creak. The door was open. The Death Eaters were so close to their hiding spot. Hermione tried to make herself smaller by shrinking her shoulders, in order to avoid being seen behind their fort of boxes. She saw Harry and Draco do the same from her peripheral vision.

"We know you're here…" A male voice said. The same male voice that could be heard from upstairs.

Hermione held her breath.

"I'll give you a chance to come out of your little hiding spot as the brave souls you are, yeah?" The same male spoke. "This isn't a child's game of hide-and-go-seek, little ones. Come out, and we'll take you peacefully." The male waited a few seconds before continuing on. "You're probably wondering how we found you? Let's just say your friend Lucy wasn't the most convincing actress. Though she does a pretty fine job at playing dead."

Anger boiled and seethed within Hermione. She snapped her eyes shut, breathing out as softly as she could. She turned slowly to check on Harry, who would be the most likely out of all of them to jump out and act on anger. His eyes were closed, concentrating.

"I don't think they're-" A female voice said, but he was quickly shushed by another.

"Over there. Check that far corner." The male commanded, and his order was quickly followed by a set of footsteps, walking away from them and toward a far corner.

Hermione couldn't stand it any longer. She had to see where they were exactly, if they were to have a chance of escaping. She stretched her head a few inches, and used her legs to gain a few extra inches in order to get a peek over a box in front of her.

They all had their wands out, ready to strike. A blonde-haired male was checking the far right corner of boxes. Three dark haired males stood in the middle, surveying. A single red-headed female looked off to the sides, but not far back enough to see Hermione's hiding spot. One of the males in the center of the room scratched their beard.

"Search over there," He said, patting the man next to him, and pointing to the left corner of the room. The man did as the other asked.

"They're not over here, Crowley." The blonde man said. He was the first to be ordered to search a corner.

Hermione felt their chance to escape approaching. They had to be ready. She gripped her wand, and mouthed a quick "be ready" to Draco and Harry, who shifted their positions so that they could grasp Ron with ease and escape.

"Keep looking." The male, Crowley, said. He appeared to be the boss from what Hermione could tell.

Draco looked to his right.

"We're close to the door. If I can have them moving in the opposite direction, it can buy you time to get out." He said, pulling out his wand. Before Hermione or Harry could reply, Draco muttered under his breath, "wingardium leviosa" and made a small broom, which leant against a box on the far left corner lift up and to the right so quickly, it seemed as if someone had moved it with their hands.

"There!" Three Death Eaters screamed simultaneously, and charged toward the broom with their wands out and their moves aggressive.

Now was their chance. Hermione motioned for Harry and Draco to go first, because they were the slowest due to Ron, and least able to defend themselves. She followed behind, wand out, pointed at her targets. They made their way to the door as quickly and quietly as they could, step by step. Harry and Draco were at the door. Hermione could feel her heart hammering. They were going to make it out of this. Draco or Harry—Hermione did not see which—pushed open the door.

_Creak._

All of the Death Eaters simultaneously turned around, wands at the ready.

"GET THEM!" Crowley screamed.

Hermione's heart caught in her throat. They were outnumbered in many ways, but she still believed they had a fighting chance. It wasn't over yet.

"Go! Get Ron away! I'll hold them back!" Hermione screamed as she ran with Draco and Harry up the stairs.

"I'm not leaving you, Hermione!" Draco replied, letting go of Ron, and allowing Harry to carry all of Ron's weight. Harry heaved a loud groan but did not complain.

"I got it, Hermione, let him just buy me time and cover me!" Harry shouted, already making his way up the steps.

She didn't reply, nor think about anything but her attackers, and how to bring them down. She and Draco began to climb the steps backwards, slow, throwing spells and hexes every chance they got. Immediately, Hermione felt the odds against them. It was five to two, and Hermione felt herself being quickly exhausted from blocking all five hexes aimed at the both of them.

Grunts and screams could be heard from Draco as he sent each curse, which told Hermione that he knew they didn't have much chance either. Draco rarely showed his feelings while dueling.

A red spark flew and grazed the side of Draco's head. He ducked it just in time, but turned to see where it went for one split second, out of reflex. Hermione guessed it took him by surprise. That split second, however, turned out to be an opportunity for their attackers, because the next thing anyone knew, Draco was on the ground, frozen, a look of utter shock and defeat on his graceful face.

He got hit with a body-bind curse, that's why she didn't blame him. But she knew full well he'd blame himself.

It was her fault, not his when that spell hit her.

Her attackers took the opportunity. She froze, starring at Draco's face, as if he had died. Because now that Draco was down, that made her defeat more certain. Together, they stood a fraction of a chance. Alone, she didn't have a prayer. She lost it.

But she didn't blame him when it knocked the wind out of her, making her fall back into pitch darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **hope you all liked it so far! I'll get the next chapter moving along, I promise you won't have to wait as long! Please please leave a review! I love everything you guys are saying so far, don't stop!


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:** Well, here's another chapter! It's longer than the last, I know some of you guys were upset by the length but it had to stop there. But hey, I updated quicker? Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

_The Missing Piece _Chapter Twenty Seven

**Day: 59**

She rose from unconsciousness slowly, the way one floats back to the surface of the water after swimming in the deep. Her senses kicked into gear one by one. Hermione began to smell something peculiar and moist. She could smell iron, something salty and humid, and another smell which smelled like fish, rain, and muggle household cleaners. She then began to feel several sharp pains in her legs, arms, stomach, and wrists. She felt something binding her around her wrists and ankles—something abrasive—and when she began to move, the skin around the bindings burned with irritation, and rawness. Fatigue enveloped her like a blanket, and Hermione had trouble figuring out why. She could hear drops falling to the ground in a timely manner, almost rhythmic, behind her. These drops fell and echoed many times. Her tongue moved, and came to pass over what Hermione perceived as a cloth of sorts, in her mouth. The rag had a rancid taste so grotesque that even after her tongue came as far away from it as possible, the taste still lingered on her tongue for a good amount of time. Her eyebrows scrunched together, and her eyelids felt weary and heavy, but she willed her eyes to open despite her wish to fall back into the dark.

Her vision was blurry at first. All Hermione could make out was grey, splattered with blotches of green on what she guessed was the floor, walls and ceiling. After a couple of minutes her eyes came into focus, and shock and fear settled into her chest. She was in some sort of dungeon. There were dimly lit torches in every corner of the dungeon so that it was not completely dark, but nearly. There were was a stone set of stairs leading up. Where they led, she did not know. She became aware of her cheeks, which felt sticky from tears. Her curls stuck matted to her forehead and neck in an unpleasant way. She remembered coming here, being thrown to the floor, and kicked in the abdomen by two death eaters so hard that it lifted her up several feet from impact. She remembered them picking her up and throwing her in the chair, and binding her with a rough force. Then they left her there. No food, no water. She sat there forgotten.

**Day: 60**

She heard measured sounds coming down the steps quite slowly. Hermione's eyes widened immediately, looking to the staircase on her right, trying to strain her head to be able to see. A flair of hope rose in her: Was it Draco? Harry? The ministry? That flair of hope vanished as quickly as it came, crushed by reason. She didn't even think they knew where she was. Besides, if it were them, they would have come running and screaming.

"We're awake now are we, mudblood?"

It was a Death Eater. The same one who managed the operation back at Lucy's home, the day she got sent here. Crowley, she thought he was called. It was the first time Hermione could take a closer look at the scum. He was fairly tall, dressed in black robes. His hair was brown and short, he looked to be about his late thirties, early forties. His eyes were black with nothing but hatred for her, and she hoped her eyes reflected the same to him.

He took a few steps to the chair in which Hermione sat, and observed her as if she were some new species of repulsive insect threatening the lives of millions. Hermione would have spat on him right then and there if her mouth weren't gagged with a rag that tasted like dung. Instead, she contented herself by glaring at him, hoping that her looks could inflict pain upon him.

"A little angry, aren't we?" He asked, lifting a hand and removing a sticky curl that crossed her forehead, and tucking it behind her ear. Hermione attempted to back away but she failed because she could only go so far as the chair would allow. "That's okay. I understand." Crowley said after a while. "I'm here to offer you a chance, to make your life better. Sound good?"

Silence.

Crowley obviously wasn't satisfied with her lack of response, because moments later the rag was off of her mouth. Hermione gasped and took in several deep breaths, ignoring the disgusting muggy atmosphere, and reveling in her new freedom. She swirled her tongue around her mouth, enjoying the lack of "rag dung" even though it tasted vaguely of it. Hermione suddenly became very aware of Crowley's extremely judgmental facial expression, and felt her face quickly change to one of hatred and pure loathing. She took advantage of her new freedom to gather as much saliva as she could and spit in the despicable man's face.

Crowley, appalled, staggered a few steps back out of pure shock. From one split second to the next, his features changed from surprise, to rage. He took out his wand and cleaned the spit from his black robes, and in what appeared to be a blink of an eye, Crowley was inches from Hermione's face.

"Listen to me now, young lady." Crowley began, looking at Hermione dead in the eye with a voice so low and threatening it was murderous. "I'm here to make life simple for you. I took that bloody rag off to make _you_ feel better. And this is how you thank me?" He said, his voice growing steadily louder and faster. "This is how you thank me? I demand SOME RESPECT."

Hermione sat as far back in the chair as she could while still placing a face of dignity on her features. Deep down, however, the man scared her, but she would not let it show. She watched him, never taking her eyes of his, in a deathly staring contest. Crowley was so angry his breaths were deep and quick, as if he just finished a hard sprint. Hermione just stayed motionless, hoping to make him angrier with her indifferent expression.

"Now, you're probably dying to get some answers, and I'll happily give them to you if you listen. Agreed?"

Hermione remained silent.

"Okay, agreed then." Crowley added after an unsatisfactory response from Hermione. "You know why you're here. You see, we need to reinstate our power after so many years of neglect. We used to be happy, powerful people, who never did any harm. Then came you, the… muggles, intermingling with us and claiming rights and well, we got angry. It's our world, and you took it away. How would you feel? Well you know the story, then came the Dark Lord, and well we were so nearly there but your precious friends were there to save the day and make sure we were rightfully oppressed… well after his unfortunate death, we decided that we need to finish his job. Or else, the poor man died in vain, am I right? Basically long story short, because I _know_ I'm boring you, we're going to get back into power and relive the lives that were meant for us. And we need that potion to do it. There's just one problem: we don't know how to make it. But you, my sweet, do. And you're going to tell me."

"I don't know anything! Who are you? Why am I here?" Hermione said in a convincingly desperate tone.

"I'm not falling for your tricks, sweetie. I know you got your memory back. You see, we've been keeping track. We had a hunch your Lucy friend might have had a hand in your little situation there… we knew she was from the order, it was fairly obvious. So, we tracked her. And that led to you. So we waited until you got your memory back. Wasn't that nice of us? We're patient people. And we even came in for a surprise when you got it back! But I digress. Here's the deal sweetie: You're going to tell me how to make the potion. You're going to make it. And in return, we won't hurt your friends. Sound good?"

"I—I don't know what you're talking about—please, please let me go! I don't know anything!" Hermione continued, her voice containing just the perfect amount of fear and confusion.

"Allow me to rephrase." Crowley replied, unmoved and unconvinced by her charade. "See, I'm not your usual Death Eater. I do things… a little differently. It's quite effective. See, despite you muggles being the absolute dirt that you are, I have to hand it to you, you all have a knack for coming up with the absolute worst and most painful ways of killing each other. So, understand that the cruciatus curse is the very least of your problems, my dear." Crowley then took Hermione's hand in his, observing it for a while, and then grabbed the index finger. Hermione made sure not to flinch, even though every fiber of her being wanted to squirm her way out of his slimy grip. "You see, you have… ten chances. Ten chances to tell me."

Crowley raised his dark eyebrows to her in amusement. A bolt of fear raced through her vains. She would stay strong. She would not talk.

"How do you make the potion?"

Silence.

Slowly, Crowley took hold of the index finger and gently pushed it back, applying force when the finger was as far back as it would go. Hermione couldn't hide the fear in her eyes, nor the hyperventilating. She wished she had the rag back so she could at least bite into it but she just gritted her teeth and focused on not screaming. Focused on Draco. He could always take the pain away. She felt and heard a loud pop, and her eyes widened to see her finger touching the back of her hand, something that was not normal and scared her to see. A split second later, came the blinding pain. It stabbed through her worse than anything she had felt, and she instinctively squirmed and tried to take back her hand but it was firmly in his grasp. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. The white hot pain continued to burn and throb through every nerve in her hand and arm. She wanted to scream. She found herself wondering how long she could stand before she gave up.

"Didn't enjoy that did we? Here, I'll give you a second chance out of the goodness of my heart. Tell me. Go on."

"Go to hell." Hermione spat, making sure to spit on his face in the process. "I'm never telling you any—AAHH!"

She burst into a scream mid-sentence as Crowley broke her middle finger in the same manner as the first. The pain from the first still had not subsided so the pain seemed to double. She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth. She needed to stay strong. _Draco would want me to stay strong_, she thought.

Hermione opened her eyes hardly daring to look down at her right hand, which consisted of two fingers which were bent at an inhuman angle. Her hyperventilation was getting out of control. There was a ring in her ears accompanied by maniacal laughter which could have only come from Crowley. Her head spun and she felt dizzy, but she shook her head and ordered herself to focus. If she lacked focus there was a possibility she could talk.

"Third time's the charm?"

**Day: 62**

Everyone always thought of her as brave. The girl who took initiative, who figured things out, who was fearless, who stood up for her beliefs. Sure, it was all easy to spot from the outside, but no one knew her thought processes. No one knew exactly just how scared she was, or just how many times she thought of giving up throughout her life. Everyone just saw the end result; the last choice.

Hermione sat there, barely conscious in her chair, with a hole in her stomach from the hunger, and ten throbbing, broken fingers which hurt every second of the day because they were trying to heal in the incorrect place. The only two things she had left was hope, hope for a way out, for her friends to find her or give her a sign, and a small sliver of pride, which originated from the fact that she had suffered through ten broken fingers and still kept her mouth closed.

"Ready to tell us how to make the potion now, sweetie?" Crowley said in a voice that was sweetly laced with maliciousness. He stood across from her, toying with a knife, which was a silent warning of what would happen to her if she stayed silent.

"Never." She replied, not having any more strength to say a complete sentence. Her voice was raspy and hoarse, and it pained her immensely to speak.

Crowley let out an exasperated sigh, obviously becoming tired of Hermione's outward bravery, but proceeded indifferently toward her.

Realizing what he was going to do, Hermione's eyes widened struggling to escape the blade of Crowley's knife. Fear-stricken, Hermione screamed, but was cut off by the cold blade of the knife touching her face in a threatening way. She stayed completely still, not making a sound.

"I feel like we are going to share our deepest secrets very soon, don't you, mudblood?" Crowley mused with a smile on his face. This ignited a spark of anger deep inside Hermione. She was not going to give him the pleasure.

"N-No." She growled fiercely, no longer scared of the knife against her cheek. Her body felt like it could no longer take any more, but her soul felt otherwise. Her soul ushered to bring it on.

And Crowley did not hesitate.

**Day: 63**

She had blacked out from the pain. When she rose from unconsciousness, she found her eyelids glued together, and hard to open due to the mixture of tears and blood. She managed, however. And when she did it was another surprise. Her poor body looked to be barely alive, tortured. She had kept her secret, however. And for that she allowed a moment of small pride.

Crowley had definitely made his point on her, however. He had cut, and peeled skin in so many places that Hermione was no longer white, but red. The skin was infecting in some places, in others it was so thickly matted with blood that it looked black. She attempted to move the tiniest bit, but she soon realized she should not, because of the burning sensation on her skin when she did so.

Another wave came over her, and Hermione felt her eyes grow heavy. The last thing she saw was two people come down the stairs, carrying a large brown bag, before she slipped into unconsciousness.

**Day: 64**

She woke up with her eyes out of focus, staring into the humid, grey stones that formed the far wall. Except now, she noticed there was a bit of yellow in the room. She squeezed her eyes shut and reopened them, finding her eyes in better focus.

Her heart crashed and rose at the same time.

Draco was here.

It was selfish of her to be happy to see him, especially under the present circumstances. If he was here, it wasn't because he was on a rescue mission. The first thing that crossed her mind was that she wouldn't let Crowley lay a hand on him.

He sat, limp in his chair, looking like a fallen angel. His hair line swept his eyebrows in such a way that made him look so innocent and in need of protection. His hands and feet were tied to a chair similarly to how Hermione's was. A brown bag lay on the floor to the right of the chair.

"Draco" Hermione whispered, gathering all her strength to utter two syllables.

He did not respond.

"Draco!" Hermione uttered harshly, her throat raspy.

"Draco!" Her throat hurt immensely, but he was going to reply, if that was the last thing she ever did.

After a few seconds, the blonde stirred, his eyes squinting.

"It's me, Draco. Hermione. Please!"

His eyes slowly opened and met with hers. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Well, now she knew he wasn't dead.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Were his first words to her. To her, his voice sounded like a blessing, so pure and absolutely wonderful. His voice seemed to heal each of her wounds.

"Draco, why? How did you—"

"It's all my fault, look at you, Hermione. I'm so sorry."

"I don't blame you at all. Please don't blame yourself." She said, a note of sadness in her voice.

"I'm going to kill every single one of those bastards, Hermione. Don't worry. I'm going to save you." Draco said, his voice with much conviction. "I'm going to get you out of here… where are we?"

"No idea. Draco, I—Draco." She was so relieved to see him, she wanted to say so many things yet say nothing at all. The only thing she could say was his name, which was more than enough for both of them at the moment.

"What did they do? What did they do to you, love?" Said a pained Draco, his voice cracking. There was so much sorrow in his voice, that it could have made anyone burst into tears at that moment. His eyes widened upon looking at her fingers.

Hermione's chest heaved up and down with just the mere thought. She hadn't looked back on the last couple of days, and she did not want to. She just shook her head. He understood.

Slow clapping came from the stairs, followed by Crowley, who stalked toward them with an attempt at a pout.

"I see the couple is reunited! How lovely. It's a present from me, to you, mudblood. Hope you enjoy." Crowley said, with a look of maliciousness.

Hermione merely stared him down with a look of pure hatred.

"Surely, if I can't get what I need, Draco-love here, will get it for me. Right, Draco?"

"Go to hell you filthy, slimy, dung eating cockroach. When I get out I'm going to rip you to shreds for this you—" Draco began in a spur of anger. Hermione had never seen him so murderous.

"That's enough. Now. Mudblood." Crowley said, turning toward Hermione. "I bet Draco's skin peels right off, like a banana. Let's test that theory, shall we?"

"No, don't you dare, no. No, NO PLEASE—" Hermione began, eyeing Crowley and Draco's wide eyes.

"Hermione, it's okay! Don't—Stop—I'll be okay." Draco assured her in a seemingly calm voice, though Hermione could easily see he was just as terrified.

Crowley smiled, everything working out for him as planned. He pulled out his knife and approached Draco with uncontained satisfaction. Hermione couldn't bare it. She couldn't see him get hurt. Crowley could break her fingers and cut her alive, but not Draco.

"Stop! Stop Stop! Please Stop! Okay! I'll—"

Crowley paused.

"You'll what?" Crowley replied.

"Hermione, don't you dare. Not for me, no. Stop, Don't tell him!" Draco protested desperately, his eyes wide and crazed.

Hermione ignored him. She felt sure of what she was going to do. It was going to work out.

"I will tell you how to make the potion."

"That's my girl! There we go! See? And it only took Draco-poo here, to do it."

"Under one condition." Hermione said, her heart beating wildly.

"Conditions? There are none here, no no." Crowley said, amused. He paused. "But you have me intrigued as to what you could possibly say."

"Let Draco go, and heal me." Hermione said simply.

Crowley deliberated for a minute. Hermione could see the options he was considering by the way his eyes would move to the left, and right.

"Fine. You have a deal."

"Hermione, what are you doing—you can't!" Draco shouted desperately, looking at Hermione as if she were insane, as if she needed some sense knocked into her.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Was all she could say. Things were going to be fine, she had a plan. It would all work out.

"I'll send someone to fix you, and you can get started." Crowley said, turning his back to both Draco and Hermione and heading for the stairs.

"Wait! What about Draco!?" She called after him with a note of desperation.

"Draco will be released when you have made the potion, and we are sure it works." Were Crowley's final words.

Hermione's heart rose to her throat. There went her plan.

_No matter,_ she thought to herself, _it will all work out._

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I hope you all enjoyed it so far! I will try and update as quickly if not quicker! I am pretty busy right now so please understand that. It would be lovely for all of you to leave a review and let me know your thoughts so far! Every single review puts a smile on my face, I promise!


End file.
